Shadow of the Dead
by Gravenimage
Summary: AU Takashi lost his parents at an early age, after he got adopted his entire life changed forever. Now he lives a double life while keeping his second life a secret. His every day struggles will be put to the test when he has to fight to survive in the zombie outbreak Takashi/Rei/Saeko/Saya, Kohta/OC other couples will be reveal in further chapters.
1. Remenbrance of the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Takashi narrating **

*Communication through phones and other devices*

* * *

Act 1 Remembrance of the Dead

**You know when I look back at my life I can say it has been one hell of a ride I would never forget. Like a roller coaster, that's the best description for it. It was filled with so many ups and downs, crazy turns and going through many loops. Yeah that was my life a painful ride which it was blessed by both heaven and hell. You might be confused with the last part I guess it will be better if I start from the beginning see if you can understand what I mean. The story of my life that with everything I've been through I don't regret it a bit because I came to love what it was brought on to me. No second thoughts, or wishing for something better no I was perfectly fine with what I have, really I did. But enough of that and let met get to the story already it's been a while, from the beginning. I will try to skip some details but then again it will be better if I don't leave any details behind, everything is important. **

**First of all my name is Komuro Takashi and I'm seventeen sophomore student at Fujimi Academy. I am your average teenager and-hmm...scratch that I'm anything but average. You see when I was six my life went to the worst from having a loving family a mother and a father who I love very much. I was that young when the wheel of fate was turning against me and tragedy knocked on my door. My parents had an accident, their vehicle crashed against a heavy truck while passing through the highway that goes to Tokonosu on a rainy night. Just barely out of diapers I became an orphan and no matter how much I cried it didn't changed a thing they were gone and that I managed to survive by some crazy miracle. Or maybe fate has something big plan for me and I actually believe it to be true like it was all part of a plan to forge a new path in my life. **

**My days in the orphanage were short because, just a month after the accident I was adopted. The person who adopted me and took me under his wing I will never forget him, I asked myself if I was lucky or doom to have someone like him. I'm still wondering to this day if I'm damned after all and my life has been a curse brought down to me by cruel fate. The man who became my adoptive father is named Higareshi Gen and my first thoughts of him were this guy has never smile in his entire life, he was always so serious. He probably didn't know the meaning of the word smile and maybe he didn't know the meaning of the word laugh either. Gen was strict, cordial, abusive and cold yep he was a nightmare to some but to me he became my role model and not just my father but something else. I had no idea his true nature what he was the truth shocked me and even to this day I can't get over the shock. **

**Shortly after I became his adoptive son Gen revealed to me he was the head of a powerful shinobi clan. Yep you heard me right, not pulling your leg or saying bullshit. At first I thought he was joking but hell no a serious guy like him would never say a joke, the guy doesn't even know the meaning of the word seriously. His clan is named the white dragons of heaven they protect the country from any kind of threat, they were like the police or the SDF who protected Japan from the shadows in secrecy. Gen also told me the reason why he adopted me and took me as his own because he saw I have potential to become the best shinobi in his clan. I couldn't believe it all of this felt like it some kind of fuck up dream. I lost my family, I get adopted by some crazy middle age dude who claims to be the head of a shinobi clan and he wants me to join his clan as a shinobi that specializes in assassination. You got to be fucking kidding me. **

**What other choice do I have? If I didn't join him he was either going to send me back to the orphanage or probably send me back on a body bag Gen was deadly serious. I didn't laugh when he told me he wanted to train and teach me everything he knows in the shinobi arts. With hesitation in my heart I silently gave him a nod that I will agree to become his apprentice and as of that day my whole life change forever. My shinobi training for all that was sacred and pure it was definitely a living hell, worst experience ever. There was a lot of pain, grief, tears were shed I have never been put through so much. But as the years went by I suddenly realized the difference as I resume my training. I was becoming stronger a lot quicker than I thought and soon I was able to compete in the same level as my brother and sister clansmen. **

**Before I realized I have climbed my way into the ranks of the white dragons of heaven. I have become among the top tree of the strongest of the clan. I was second next to Gen as clan head and I still couldn't believe it I was that good even if I trained like I was sent to hell and back. With the rapid progress of my training Gen didn't looked proud of me but he did told me he was proud I kept forgetting he doesn't know how to smile. Soon I started doing missions for the clan assassination missions to be exact I had my first kill when I was eight I can still remember the blood in my hands. I became a killing tool for my clan and to aid the Japanese government because all of my targets were cold blooded killers and drug dealers. Therefore I had no regret taking their lives they were evil, parasites of the world that have to be taken out. **

**Now that was the hell part of my life, now for the heaven side. I know what you're thinking how can my life have a good side with all the shit I put up with since I was a kid. The answer was simple outside of my life as a shinobi as a civilian I met three wonderful people that became very important to me. My existence was complete when I met them and it was worth to let them in my life. I had no regret though there was a small problem that became a dilemma in my civilian life. That I have come to love them, you heard right. I have fallen in love with these three wonderful ladies. They have grown so close to me and realize I couldn't live without them, I needed them. To go back to the past where I was a high school student in Fujimi this is where the story of my life takes an even interesting turn. Where I was have to through hell once more but on a different scare, here goes nothing...**

* * *

(Location: Fujimi Academy urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

**Miyamoto Rei age seventeen sophomore was my first love we have known each other since kinder garden. We knew each other that well and we started dating when we reached our freshmen year in the Academy. It was steady relationship with you bumps on the road but I never realized it will become so complicated that I won't be able to do a damn thing to prevent to what she did to me. And to think I really believed her when she made me make that pinky promise about getting marry when we we're kids. Igou Hisashi was a close friend since junior high we've been inseparable because we always ended up in the same class. Soon after what Rei did to me it was hard for me to look at him the same way.**

* * *

Takashi walked the crowded hallways of the high school with in deep thought his eyes hiding his depression. It wasn't that long since Rei dumped him which felt like she has stabbed him in his heart. The girl had the guts to actually leave him for his best friend which it was an unforgivable move to make. He would've understand if it was with another boy but him, someone who can be close to him to be his brother. It was treachery but he knew he couldn't stay angry at him because knowing the Miyamoto she was the one that made the first move on the teen. He gave a sigh arriving at the classroom of 2B his home room where it was already filled with students. Komuro took his seat not bothering looking at any of them while he could tell someone else was watching him. His brown eyes gazed at the sight of pink hair not too far from his seat a girl with pig tails and yellow eyes who was giving him an annoyed expression that made him smiled.

* * *

**The girl looking like she was in a bad move is Takagi Saya age sixteen sophomore she's also someone close to me. I've known her since I was in the second grade. Of course back then I was adopted by Gen-sama and having a normal life in elementary school while secretly training to be an assassin shinobi wasn't an easy thing. I have to pretend so many times nothing was bothering me good thing I was very good at acting the teachers never suspected a thing.** **Anyway back to Saya I admitted I have always think of her as a very attractive girl though her attitude was a bit of a problem, she can be worst than Rei. But she was truly a beautiful spit fire and I have to add her body was more well endowed than Rei's. Don't say a word I'm a pervert okay? I'm a teenager for crying out loud I'm in that stage when my hormones go nuts.**

* * *

Takashi felt like teasing with giving her a cordial smile and a wave. The Takagi just rolled her eyes, but he did noticed the small smile that has spread on her lips before turning her gaze away from him. Komuro kept his smile same old Saya she has always been like that since he first met her however since he was close to her she acted nicer to him that to other classmates. The doors of the classroom opened and more students arrived as Komuro gazed over he stood in deep thought at the teen's arrival. It was none other than Rei and her new boyfriend Hisashi. They were after all with him in the same class group. The Miyamoto's seat was next to him unfortunately for the teen and Igou's was next to him on the right side. It was still hard to looked at her after she basically ripped his heart when she dumped him and it was still hurting him. Yet the only thing he could do is hide his pain through a mask and bear with it for the sake of his friendship with both of them.

"Morning Takashi" said Hisashi.

"Hey, morning" he smiled luckily he became an expert in giving fake smiles during his shinobi training.

"Morning Rei" Komuro turned to his ex-girlfriend.

"Morning Takashi" she replied with a smile.

"Another day, eh?" asked Igou.

"Another day man..."

"I was wondering if you want to come with us to the mall after shcool" said Rei catching the teen off guard.

"You want me to go with you guys? I don't want to bother you know a third wheel?"

"It's not a date Takashi we'll be hanging out as friends" said Hisashi.

"Oh, if that's the case then count me in!"

"Great we'll head there together on my car" smiled his best friend.

Everyone got quiet when the teacher arrived and as Takashi opened his book and took out his pencil he saw Saya staring at him. The Takagi gave him a look that it was one he could mentally read what she was trying to tell him. The pink haired teen shook her head turning her attention to the teacher ready for the class. Taking a quick glance at his ex-girlfriend and best friend Komuro remained in thought clearly he did the right decision to join them for the mall later. Of course he didn't minded spending time with them, they were still his friends. He became someone loyal to his friends especially those who are close to him so there was no need to think about his choice twice. Eventually the teen has mentally sighed not knowing how to feel with spending the time after school with them at the mall. Now he was confused and it was bothering him he remained the rest of the class in deep thought never realizing the Miyamoto was staring at him with though it in her hazel eyes.

* * *

**Whenever Saya gives me a look that says I might have done a mistake she's usually right. She was right as always because now I was starting to regret going with them to the mall. It's not that I hated them...well maybe I do, I was hiding my anger for Rei but not Hisashi. I only wanted some space from them even if it has been a few weeks since they got together. I wasn't ready to face them and pretend like nothing has happened, because both Rei and Hisashi were sure acting pretty damn good after what they did, after what she did. I hate when Saya's right well she is the genius after all. When pisses me off the most that I still love her and I couldn't deny it, every time she's with him it kills me on the inside.**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: gym area Fujimi Academy)

Sometime around noon Takashi has decided to watch the members of the kendo club practice their moves. However that was all a big cover up because there was only one person he wanted to watch it was right around this time that he will get the chances to see her in action. His eyes traveled to the group swinging their wooden swords and the person on the front leading them. A smile spread his lips as he was captivated watching the captain of the club swinging her own bokken and no doubt she was the strongest of everyone. Her long purple hair was gorgeous and her blue eyes she was the meaning of true ever lasting beauty. Komuro saw that she has taken a glance at him and smiled at him sweetly, he did the same trying not to blush. He was embarrassed hoping she doesn't realize the only reason he was here it's because he wanted to watch her performing her skills. As a secret shinobi assassin he was taught by Gen to use the katana and he was also quite skilled with the weapon too. But he wanted to test his skills against her.

* * *

**That beautiful kendo captain is Busujima Saeko she's eighteen and a senior due to graduate this year. She's in charge of the kendo club and with her looks she's obviously every boy's wet dream girl my friend Morita wasn't kidding when he said she was among the hottest girls in the Academy. Anyone would kill or sell their soul just to go out with her. I wasn't stupid I knew I didn't stood a chance but a fool like me can still dream. I still didn't understood why everyone called her an" ice queen" she just smiled at me and she probably thinks I'm checking her out, I mean she must know she's truly eye candy to all the boy's in this school. Morita once told me how badly he wanted to see her wearing nothing but an apron and a thong poor guy, he must really be hitting the internet porn and playing with himself more than usual. Though I saw nothing wrong with it, and shut up because I don't do such thing. I'm not a masturbation junky.**

* * *

"_Amazing looks, amazing kendo skills and truly a powerful woman I really admire her. Busujima-sempai, I wonder if she's more skill than any of my clansmen." _

"You really like playing with fire don't you?"

Komuro turned to see Saya gazing at him with her serious expression. Of course the teen will pretend he was clueless of her statement just for the fun of it, messing with her was fun. But he knew not to overdo it because he knew how angry she can get, and her temper was one thing to be fear about the Takagi. She was as dangerous and fearful like her father, thinking about Takagi Souichiro really sent a chill to his spine just thinking of his deadly serious expression. It was enough to crap your pants and have a heart attack. He kept a smile as she faced him raising an eyebrow looking so intimidating sometimes it was too fun to have a staring contest with the pink haired teen. Still even if he knew this girl before him he needed to watch his mouth or his tongue can get him in deep trouble. Last time he said something inappropriate the Takagi put him in his place.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the bullshit Takashi. You agreed to go with Miyamoto and Igou to the mall, are you a glutton for punishment?"

"I can't spend time with my friends?"

"Stop acting stupid you know what I mean. You're still sulking from her break up and you want to go with her and her new boyfriend. The only thing you'll be asking for is more pain."

"Okay, maybe I did made a bad decision going with them. But it's too late I agreed already. If I don't show up I'll be looking bad in front of them."

"Always making the wrong decision idiot. Why can't you talk to me before you make one?"

"Look Saya if you came to give me a hard time congratulations it worked. You're always right I should've never agreed there happy?"

"It's because I'm a genius and you're an idiot who got his ass dump by a girl who was never worthy of your attention."

"Now I think you're just crossing the line there. Rei and I know each other since we we're kids our relationship was great, I was happy and..."

"And what?" she glared at him jealousy evident in her yellow eyes.

"I felt like she didn't gave me the chance to let me in her life. She was having problems I can tell but she thought I couldn't understand her..."

"Did she even bother to tell you what was her problem?"

"No, I never found out what was bothering her. No matter how many times I asked her it was always the same answer" Komuro's eyes softened remembering her expression.

"_**You wouldn't understand..."**_

"I wouldn't understand..."

"How are you going to understand when she never told you in the first place? I swear Miyamoto doesn't know what she wants. She dumped you because she believe you weren't the one to understand her sheesh she's so confusing. And here you are trying to act like you're the good friend while still clutching to your wound of rejection. My opinion she's not worthy of you Takashi, just let her go and have her life with Igou. Maybe he will do a better job than you did."

"_That's it" _Komuro has finally had about enough.

"Look Saya I get it okay you're always right you're the genius. But enough is enough stop treating me like shit, it hurts like hell. You can't possibly know how I feel because you have no one, you've never been in a relationship before-" his eyes widened as she saw the expression of the Takagi filled with anger and hurt.

"Saya I...I didn't mean it..."

"No, you're absolutely right I haven't been in a relationship before. Only difference between you and me I would never make the stupid mistake in picking the wrong person to spend my life with" her eyes were on him.

"I'm sorry" he got up from the bleachers and put his hands on her shoulders making sure to keep eye contact with the Takagi.

"You're right I'm an idiot and I'm stupid. I always keep forgetting you're always there for me. You always help me and you always pin point the truth with your harsh words. You act like this because you care for me."

"Who says I care for you?" she turned her gaze away from him her cheeks blushing.

"Oh right, you don't" he laughed at her attitude.

"I have to listen to you because of your view in reality. You have such a fiery temper."

"Stop flirting you idiot" she snapped her cheeks were still red.

"I'm not flirting" he let her go speaking in a innocent tone.

"Whatever" she got seated with Komuro joining her.

"So how long are you going to be staring at Busujima?"

"What?" he blushed panicking.

"You seriously think I wasn't going to notice? That's the reason why you always come at the same place at the same hour to check out the captain of the kendo club" the Takagi tried not to sound jealous.

"I-I'm not checking her out I-" he sttutered and blushing.

"..." Saya's expression told him" liar and bullshit".

"Okay maybe I was checking her out but not in the way you're thinking. I just like watching her showing her kendo skills it's no wonder why she's the best" he smiled at the purple haired girl.

"_Staring at her good looks is an added bonus" _he mentally grinned.

"_I guess he likes girls that can fight. Miyamoto is with the sojutsu club and Busujima with the kendo club" _the Takagi stood in thought a pang of jealousy hit her because she didn't had any fighting skills even with her parents wealth she felt like she wasn't good enough to be part of the competition.

"What are you going to do?"

"Huh? Oh I guess I will go with Rei and Hisashi to the mall. I already said yes, I will look bad if I say otherwise."

"That's not what I'm talking about, I mean what are you going to do about Miyamoto?"

"What do you mean?" he turned to her confused.

"Are you going to keep on holding to your torch for her or move on? Personally I prefer that you do, move on maybe you can find someone better than her" her yellow eyes were on him.

"I...I don't know. It's too soon to be thinking about moving on..."

"It's been like a month since she got together with Igou."

"No, it's been like two weeks since-"

'Since she broke up with you. And she's been with him for three weeks."

"_I guess time flies when you're heartbroken and depressed" _he gave a sigh.

"But still it hasn't been fully a month since she's been with Hisashi."

"Give me a break you still have plenty of time to move on."

"Saya if you ever fall in love you will understand it's not so easy to let go of that special person."

"..." the Takagi gazed at him.

"_It wouldn't be easy for me to move on from..." _she kept staring at him with sorrow in her caramel eyes.

"Anyway. I wonder what kind of moves Busujima-sempai will show now" Komuro turned only to have his eyes turned into dinner plates.

"Actually the team are now doing their daily routine, I am done for the day."

"_Oh shit..." _

Both teens saw Saeko staring at the group with a smile. Takashi felt like blushing fearing that she was aware of his constant watching it was an embarassing moment for the teen. These were the times he would like to shrink to the size of an ant or an ostrich to hide his head on the earth. Saya on the other hand wasn't happy that she interrupted them when they were having a conversation not to mention that this was a girl Komuro was interested and that really bothered her a lot. Of course she would never admit she was attracted to the teen and her strong crush on the boy she has known since elementary school. She was too proud and stubborn to give in to her feelings for him but it didn't mean she wasn't going to get jealous whenever a girl will talk to him and just when she thought it was going to be all right now that Rei broke up with him. She kept her frown at the Busujima she was never the polite type to follow the usual manner of greeting with a smile.

"Busujima-sempai...Hey um how long you've been watching?" asked the nervous teen.

"I have always noticed your presence during practice hour" replied the kendo mistress with a smile.

"Really heh heh" he laughed nervously and his face turned bet red from the embarrassment.

"What do you want Busujima?" asked the rude Takagi.

"Be nice Saya" Komuro sweat dropped if she can change her attitude for once.

"Just wanting to say that I'm always please to have an audience watching my team as they display their skills."

"It's not your team he's paying attention" muttered the pink haired teen as Takashi blushed.

"Did you say something Takagi-san?"

"It's nothing..."

"I never mind if you're watching Komuro-kun."

"Thanks it's not like I was stalking you or anything."

Saya face palmed at his comment giving the idea to the kendo captain that he only has had his sights on her and no one else from the kendo team. Komuro blushed at the realization behind his comment and felt like doing the same thing as the Takagi along with hitting his head on the bleacher. Saeko listened to his comment and blushed at his boldness she didn't knew he was this straight forward that he would bothered coming here only to watch her practice and not her team. Yet his comment has certainly pleased her quite much though she has never dated boys she can tell when the opportunity will rise that a perfect ten will walk into her life. She also knew about him that he was dumped by Miyamoto Rei as she has heard from the rumors going on all over the school.

"Thank you Komuro-kun it pleases me to have another fan. I hope you keep your high confidence in my skills."

"Of course there's no one like you in Fujimi you're just too good. I am a fan of swords and kendo, I trained in the way of the sword too."

"Really...? That really is something. I didn't know you're skill in kendo" the Busujima sounded very interested more than surprise.

"Wish I can show you my skills."

"Perhaps if we have the chance to have a sparring match if that's all right with you."

"Not at all, just name the place and the time I'll be there."

"Thank you. Well I must get back and attend my team" she gave a bow as she left.

"See you later" he smiled keeping his eyes on her figure until they were on her ass even with her kendo uniform it was still noticeable.

"_That really is something..."_

"Way to go Takashi. Telling her lies that you're good using a sword" Saya frowned displaying her jealousy.

"I wasn't lying I know how to use one.'

"Since when?"

"Since a long time ago. I took some private lessons from a close friend of my father" he did lied about the later since it was Gen himself who taught him to use the weapon.

The Takagi frowned she didn't like the fact he didn't told her about this. She knew her father was a master at kendo since he took kendo lessons from a really skilled master who was none other than Saeko's father.

"Listen Saya if you're feeling uncomfortable of me going to the mall with Rei and Hisashi why don't you come with me?"

"Why should I go with you?" she raised an eyebrow at him and also she was dispelling any thoughts of her going on a date with him.

"Because I know you care no matter how mean you speak to me. And wouldn't you like to spend more time with me?" he smiled.

"I'd rather head back to my home and study than following you around!" she blushed at how sweet was his smile.

"I know you're going to say yes, don't try to deny it."

"No I will not!"

"Yes you will."

"Shut up!"

"Well...? We can continue this until the bell rings for the next period" he was grinning.

"Okay fine I'll go but not for the reasons you think."

"I know you would never let me down, thanks Saya."

"Hmph..Idiot" she blushed pretending to be angry at him.

* * *

**Saya agreed with me to join Rei and Hisashi to the mall after school. Luckily it was a wise move I did back then and I haven't regretted making it. My conscious kept telling me I did the right thing I didn't wanted to get emotional and remind myself of the pain Rei caused me. It will be a whole lot better to have a close friend been there for me in case I failed to control my anger, I was angry with both her and Hisashi.**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Taiei Shopping Town)

Takashi has come to regret coming to the mall because for the past hour he had to watch Rei and Hisashi hold hands while laughing together. Things a couple usually do it was pure torture for him he didn't know how much he could take. It would have been better to head back to his apartment and either study or meditate anything but to watch the Miyamoto enjoying her time with her new boyfriend. It was starting to get very difficult for him to keep up putting his mask of happiness while hiding his true feelings. Unleashing his anger and frustration on both wasn't a bad idea but he chose not to, because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Saya was right he wasn't ready for this since he was still trying to get through the break up. The Takagi was walking next to him and she was probably reading his mind that this was a bad idea after all. She was feeling annoyed not wanting to see him such an emotional state and worst, feeling hurt.

"_Somebody make it stop. What have I done to deserve this..." _

"Still want to have fun?" Saya whispered to him hiding her sarcasm.

"You were right, this is too much. I am so stupid thinking for the sake of our friendship instead of my self. I'm not ready for this."

"Finally notice huh? Well what do you want to do? It's not like we can ditch them without saying a word to them."

"I'm sure they will understand if we tell them anything."

"Hey you guys!?" Rei called to them.

"We're heading to the ice cream parlor!"

"Come on I'll buy" Hisashi smiled.

"Sure..." Komuro sighed walking with them.

"_How long will he be able to last? He looks like he's ready to explode any minute, the idiot. He could've prevented all of this from happening but he chose to let it happen instead I swear he..." _

The group walked over waiting their turn at the line. The line wasn't that long they were attended around five minutes later. Hisashi ordered the usual vanilla with some sprinkles, Rei ordered strawberry with peanuts, Takashi ordered chocolate with caramel and Saya didn't order not feeling like having ice cream. They got seated in one of the tables joining other people enjoying the cold treat. It was quiet the next couple of minutes taking it to eat the ice cream, though Komuro wasn't in the mood to eat one since he has barely touched he's. He took a couple of licks to prevent it from melting looking in thought realizing his mistake in accepting to come. It was because he still held feelings for the Miyamoto that he couldn't stand seeing her with another boy especially if it was his best friend. By now the couple were almost done with their ice cream.

"Are you planning to finish yours Takashi it's starting to melt?" said Igou.

"Oh right sorry" he started eating it.

"You shouldn't wait that long to eat it. If it melts it will mess your hands" followed Rei giving him a light scold.

"_We're not together anymore and she's still scolding me, something's never change." _

"So Takagi I've been wondering" smiled the Miyamoto starting a conversation with the pink haired girl.

"Are you planning to have a boyfriend?"

"..."

"..." Takashi paused on his eating noticing her expression.

"_Oh boy..."_

* * *

**Now I know Saya so well and I could tell from the look she was giving Rei it meant trouble. Because quite honestly she was pissed I was hoping her question was going to put her in a bad mood and I was right. The only end I can see from this will be pure catastrophe of all topics to come up with Rei has to come up with one she's not very fond of speaking. Saya was no love sick girl who was like the rest of the girls from school out on a search to find a boyfriend or Mr. Right like they call it. She was anything but a love sick girl and asking her a stupid question like when she will hook up with someone was crossing the line with her. I decided to watch over Rei's safety any minute she might get slap or worse, luckily Hisashi was present too so he can interfere if the shit hits the fan.**

* * *

"How about changing the topic Miyamoto?" the Takagi gave her a warning.

"Oh come on I want to know. I'm sure there must be someone special for you."

"I won't repeat myself change the topic" her tone turned serious.

"Rei I think we should talk about something else" Hisashi could sense this could become bad.

"No I'm really curious I want to know if Takagi likes someone. I think she deserves to have a boyfriend too."

"_Please Saya calm down, don't go berserk" _it became hard for Komuro to finish his ice cream.

"Fine I'll tell you. No Miyamoto I'm not planning to have a boyfriend not interested. Maybe you'll have better luck asking one of the girls from school they will sure tell you in a heartbeat" she replied annoyed.

"What about someone you like?" the sojutsu member looked really anxious.

"I see no right to tell you. I'm not desperate to find a boyfriend and if I did had one. I sure hell would never leave him for his best friend."

"Huh...?"

Takashi choked on his ice cream after her comment not believing she had the guts to say that. The Miyamoto stood wide eyed shock followed by Hisashi looking the same. It looked like time has stopped around them while they were recovering from the words of the pink haired teen. Soon the first to recovered from the shock was Rei and she was now staring at the girl with a glare feeling that she was insulting her. It angered her further more she was only trying to be nice to her because like Komuro she has known the Takagi since they were kids. She had no right to talk to her that way especially when she didn't understood a thing about her situation or how she feels. Her blood boiling glaring at the pink haired teen and she was doing the same thing, the tension was slowly rising. As the two boys stared they were prepared to separate them if things turn ugly.

* * *

**Looks like the shit has hit the fan like I expected I knew this was going to happen. Saya has never been the kind of person to stay quiet she will say the truth as it is no matter how nice or mean is.**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you Takagi!?"

"It's exactly as I said. Dumping your boyfriend for his best friend, what the fuck were you thinking Miyamoto?" she glared back.

"Saya enough" Takashi stopped her from saying another world.

"Rei calm down, we're supposed to be having a good time" followed Hisashi with his girlfriend.

"She asked me and I simply answer her question."

"Is this your doing Takashi?" she glared at her ex-boyfriend.

"Did you make Takagi say these things because you want to get even with me for what I did to you?" there was hurt in her hazel eyes not believing he will be capable of doing such thing.

"What? No!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Miyamoto your thinking is equal to a retard you couldn't be any more wrong. Takashi didn't made me say that, I'm saying this on my own accord exactly to how I feel about this. Hell I still can't believe he still loves you even after what you did!"

"Saya!" Komuro stood shocked blushing when he was sure she was going to stay quiet about that.

"What...?" Rei stood in shock.

"Everyone let's all calm down, how about we go somewhere else?" Hisashi failed miserably to try and change the topic.

"Takashi...?" she kept her eyes on the teen.

"Is this true?"

"..."

"It's too late to try and deny it. Might as well tell her now" the Takagi tried to hide her anger and jealousy.

"_Thanks to you" _he frowned gazing at the pink haired teen who caused this problem he took a breath before speaking.

'Rei I..." he took another breath and she kept on paying attention.

"Yes it's true. I do still love you and I've done so much thinking lately. Ever since you left me I've been giving a lot of thought why you did it."

"Takashi you don't have to say it, this isn't easy for you man let's talk about this later" Igou tried reasoning with the teen to prevent this from turning too emotional.

"No I have to tell her. As your boyfriend I tried opening up to you but I felt like you weren't doing the same, You kept pushing me away like I was some hindrance and it hurt. I wanted to know what was wrong and you always gave me the same answer that I wouldn't understand. Like that time when I asked you why you were hold a year back. I got news for you Rei I can't understand if you don't tell me! I wanted you to tell me so bad because I wanted to help you badly. You're very important to me and it was my responsibility to help you get through anything that will hurt you."

"..."the Miyamoto stood in shock as her eyes were tearing up.

"If I couldn't show you my love for you then I'm really sorry. I tried hard to show it and make you happy but I failed, I admit it. As long as you're happy I guess that's what matters to me the most..."

"Takashi..."tears were now falling from the teen girl.

"You're very important to me and you're happiness means everything to me. If you're happy with Hisashi that's okay with me you found a great person. I know he will love you the right way unlike me. Be happy okay? I wish both of you the best of luck."

"Takashi" Hisashi started.

"It's okay man you're not to blame here only me. Look I have to go thanks for the ice cream, just promise me you will take care of her."

"You know you can trust me with that man."

"Thanks I'll see you later" Komuro kept his gaze away from the Miyamoto who was in tears.

He walked away as Saya stood quiet she knew all along this whole thing of coming here with them was a mistake in the first place. Now she will have to face the teen who was probably heading to a secluded area and cry his eyes out and she will have to play the role of the" best friend" conforming him. Not that it bothered her to do such since she truly cares for Komuro and even more than lets on. Her yellow eyes turned to the sobbing Rei as Igou tried to make her feel better it angered her at what she did to him. There was no reason to dump him because it was her fault for not letting him into her life, he didn't understood her because she never told him. She knew it well she was to blame for the break up not Takashi. The Takagi couldn't stay here any longer or she might never catch up to the teen that has left and it was probably feeling like shit right about now.

"Take a long look" she pointed to Komuro's parting direction getting the Miyamoto's attention.

"That's what you left behind. Someone who would do anything to make you happy no matter if you will treat him like shit in the end" she left without saying another word.

"Rei I'm sorry" Hisashi embraced her.

"I want to go home" she whispered Takashi's words were still in her mind she was still sobbing.

"Okay I'm sure Takashi will head back with Takagi" he took his girlfriend leaving the ice cream parlor and the people who watched the entire scene.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking it's pathetic isn't it? I was so pissed about the break up and with myself. Gen-sama taught me the basics of a shinobi to never show any emotions regardless of the situation and here I was crying. I failed to keep my emotions in check, the human heart is a great strength but it can also be considered a great weakness. I hated myself when I should have known better to follow my heart. Then again I was starting to think that Rei may have done the right thing in leaving me considering what I was and what I do. She would never be happy with someone like me no one will find happiness with me, at least I know she was in good hands. Hisashi was going to take care of her and here I was sulking like a love sick fool. I'm a shinobi a heartless killing tool crying because my girlfriend left me, I shouldn't feel that way damn it because I came to terms with it long ago. There is NO love for me it doesn't exist to a person like me. A shinobi cannot love or find it.**

* * *

Saya found Komuro inside of a photo booth obviously the teen was feeling like shit right now. It was annoying that she will have to conform for something that it was his fault for agreeing to come here when it was clear he shouldn't have come in the first place. Anyone was able to tell he wasn't ready to face his ex-girlfriend and best friend yet when he was clearly trying to get over the pain of the break up. What angers her the most is she hated to see him like this, so hurt and filled with sorrow. Sure she believed he was stupid but he didn't deserve any of this on the contrary, he deserves to be with a girl who loves him very much and makes him happy. The pink haired teen stood in deep thought having an internal battle with her conscious whether she can be that" special someone". And even if those were her honest thoughts she thought of herself as not the right one for him.

"You know this is your fault right?" she went inside the booth staring at the teen.

"Go ahead say it. I'm the most pathetic person in this world."

"Not really. Stupid yes pathetic no. The break up was never your fault to begin with and here you are blaming yourself for it. It annoys me to no end that you're trying to take the blame for Miyamoto. Open your eyes it was her fault not yours, stop defending her when she doesn't deserves it."

"I wasn't really thinking about that" he gave a sight.

"Then what could you be thinking then?" she got curious getting seated next to him.

"About myself..."

"Is it how pathetic you can be whenever you're sulking?"

"I thought you said I wasn't pathetic" he sweat dropped.

"Right now you are been one. What could you be thinking about yourself?"

"That maybe it will be better if I ever don't fall in love with someone again."

"Now you're been worse than pathetic, pitiful" she frowned at his comment.

"I really need space and a break from all this relationship stuff. I don't want to have a girlfriend for a while."

"So you're quitting searching for someone just for experiencing a break up, truly pathetic. Takashi you're not the only one who has been through painful hardships because of unsteady relationships. If you feel that way from just one break up how can you imagine those that have experienced the feeling of rejection more than once?"

"Funny to hear you say that when you've never been in a relationship before" he smirked.

His comment earned him a light smack to the back of his head by the frowning Takagi.

"If I ever had a boyfriend I will make sure to dump him first before he gets the chance to, or even thinks of doing in it."

"This boyfriend you speak of must really have a death wish if he wants to get together with you" he was still smirking.

The pink haired girl smacked him in the same area her frown was still there.

"Keep been a smart ass Komuro and next time I might shove my foot up your ass."

"Sorry Saya didn't mean to make you angry" he knew he went overboard with her, whenever she uses his last name is because she's really angry with him.

"Are you going to continue sulking?" she ignored his last comment as her face changed to an expression that showed concern.

"I'll live I just need that space from Rei and Hisashi. I will have to move on sooner or later, but that sounds impossible."

"Take a break from all this shit honestly. Thinking about Miyamoto or Igou isn't going to help."

Takashi was about to speak but the Takagi cut him off from opening his mouth.

"And don't give me that bullshit that you can't find love. Sheesh the last thing I need is for you to start acting like an emo anti-social jerk who thinks he's better off following his own rules like some sort of rebel."

"I wasn't going to say any of that. But if you say so Saya, fine I won't become that" he smiled.

"You better not!"

"Thanks Saya."

"..."the pink haired teen crossed her arms as her cheeks turned red.

"Sure whatever" she mumble trying to erase her embarrassment.

"What?!" she got annoyed that the teen was still smiling at her.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to have a friend like you. You may act mean to me sometimes but I know you're only acting like that because deep down you really care."

"Tch no I don't!" she retorted hiding her blush.

"Really so you don't care after all?" he smirked.

"No" she puffed her cheeks and for some reason her heart started beating faster.

"_I hate when this happens!"_

"Okay fine if you don't care why did you bothered accompany me here?" Takashi's smirk grew wider.

"So you don't want me here?" she glared at him feeling hurt.

"If you don't care then be my guess."

"Fine I'll go!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"..."

"_She's so predictable." _

"Um...Saya aren't you leaving?"

"..."

"Saya?" he turned to the teen now looking worried due to her silence.

"Do you really want me to go?" her yellow eyes showed the hurt.

"Of course I don't, if I disrespect you in any way I'm sorry."

She replied to him smacking the back of his head for the third time. The Takagi was frowning while on the inside she was very happy.

"That's what you get idiot!"

"Well now that's out of the way" he smiled taking some yen from his uniform pocket from his pants.

"How about if we take a couple of pictures?"

"What, why?"

"They're called memories since we're friends. Why would you feel trouble to take pictures with me?"

"Because...Because" she was looking for a good excuse while blushing this will probably be the first time she will take a picture together with him.

"Oh I get it. You don't want to take a picture because you don't know how to smile. Always been so serious and angry" it was so fun to tease her.

"Shut up it's not that you idiot!" her whole face turned bet red.

"I'll help you smile" he inserted the necessary amount of yen in the photo machine.

"No wait! I didn't agree to this!"

"Smile" he put his arm around her shoulder.

As the sounds of the camera shuttered and the light from the flash kept blinking both teens have actually had a fun time. Though Komuro has failed to put a smile on Saya in all pictures she was frowning, glaring or opening her mouth to whine about something, while he was happily smiling. Maybe it was hard for someone like to smile he always believe it was the reason she was raised. He knew about her parents and they were sophisticated and quite wealthy her behavior could be the result that she didn't got enough attention from both her mother and father. He knew Yuriko was very caring and a loving mother but that was all he could said because it was a complete different story with her father Souichiro. The man was cold and serious he knew he thinks little of his own daughter even if he was a leader of man with political influences. After the pictures we're taken they left photo booth as Komuro gave her a couple of pictures to keep as the pink haired girl called her mother to come pick them up.

**I really felt sorry for Saya sometimes that's why I would try hard to make her happy. Been raised by a wealthy family must make anyone feel lonely, annoyed or maybe both. I have think of her as a smart and an attractive girl, out of respect she has some pretty nice boobs and a sexy petite body for her age. If it wasn't because I was still trying to move on from Rei's break up I wouldn't hesitate to ask her out, then again Busujima-sempai was also on my list but I felt like my chances with her were pretty slim compared to Saya. I guess my day at the mall wasn't such a bad experience after all. I left from the ice cream parlor an emotional wreck of shit until Saya cheered me up and spent a fun day together. Everything went well in the end until I returned to my place a few hours later.**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Takashi's apartment urban district Onbetsu)

After taking a shower Komuro stood on his bed meditating wearing his boxers. He will always do this exercise before studying and going to be. The sun was slowly lowering itself as it was almost going to be dark the teen was so lost in his focus to calm his mind. His concentration to relax and erased all thoughts that will disturbed him namely anything related with his personal life including the break up with Rei, his friendship with Saya, other friends he knew from school and his new developed friendship with Saeko. It didn't took that to find peace of mind in the exercise state calming his entire body and his muscles. With a relax mind comes a more relax state to fight more efficient in combat as Gen has taught him. Unfortunately his mediation was cut short as his ears heard a loud gawking that will belong to a bird. The teen opened his eyes looking annoyed, he got up walking over to his window.

His chocolate eyes were fixed on the bird that has landed on the edge of the window. It was a falcon with brown and grey feathers with white on his chest all the way down. Its peak was orange yellow with black at the end. His eyes were only focused on it's left talon there was a small metal tube attached to it. He removed a small piece of paper from the tube and quickly unfold it reading the contents written in it. Takashi gave a deadly serious expression once he was finished reading the message he chose to keep it while the falcon has flown away. Komuro got dressed but he was wearing unique clothing, he opened his closet picking a large box from the top shelf. Opening it there was an expensive looking katana with different pack of shurikens and kunais. When he was done getting dressed he packed the weapon and the gear and soon he vanished from his room leaving into the dark of the night.

* * *

**It was that time again for another mission. My mind was only focused on my target another evil bastard that needs to be brought to justice. The justice of the White Dragons of Heaven. Right the only thing that matters to me was to fulfill my mission and nothing else, no one will get in my way. If someone interferes with my mission I will show no mercy.**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: warehouse district Tokonosu harbor)

Inside one of the large warehouses stood thousands of wooden crates and a group of workers using forklifts to get the crates outside. The whole operation was been observed by many men wearing business suits and they were all heavily armed. Each had a Colt AR-15 Sporter SP1 Carbine semi-automatic rifle. They were all keeping a close eye that everything was running smoothly without any problems or delay. Outside of the warehouse a white limousine arrived one of the men in suit went to opened the back door of the vehicle as a man came out. He was tall probably reaching 6'7, he wide looking in an easy 290 pounds with a black hat, with a small mustache a cigar on his mouth and he was wearing a black pin stripe suit with a red rose on his coat front pocket. The tall large man looked very intimidating he could scare anyone with just a glance.

The man removed the cigar inhaling and exhaling the smoke before he glared at one of the workers using a forklift who has accidentally dropped one of the crates the machine was carrying.

"Watch it asshole! That merchandise is delicate!"

"I'm sorry sir it was just an accident. I-I promise it will not happen again" the worker was shaking in fear.

The large man kept his glare walking over to the worker until he was next to the forklift. He removed his cigar again as the young worker looked like he was ready to crap his pants.

"No it won't."

He took a hand gun from his interior coat pocket and shot the worker on the head killing the man instantly. The other workers using forklifts watched the entire thing and turned pale not wanting the same thing to happen to them.

"That goes to the rest of you! If any of you drop one crate of my precious merchandise you will share you friend's fate. That will be your first and only warning!"

"Yes sir Usui-sama!"

"Make no mistake I want this opium ship out of the country before midnight!" he turned to his men.

"Yes Usui-sama sir!"

"There must not be any delays. It must reach China shores before tomorrow."

"Sir I just got a call from one of the couriers. He said the" special merchandise" will be ready in three days" said one of his men holding the AR-15 rifle.

"Good everything is going smoothly. I just love when everything runs as planned. Once we're done here, we're hitting the nest to celebrate. Drinks will be on me boys" he grinned.

"Yes sir!" shouted the happy squad.

"_I love this life more than anything. More merchandise out of the country, more money in my pockets" _the boss man kept his grin removing the cigar.

"And the best of all those fools of the police don't have a clue. They're all going crazy on a wild goose chase. Before they realized my location I will be one step ahead of them hah hah!" he inhaled more of the smoke turning to his men.

"No one can stop me. I am the true king of the drug ring!"

Everyone gasped as the entire warehouse became dark realizing something was wrong with the lights. The forklifts workers have completely stopped their operation since they couldn't see a thing and it will lead for them to hit something and drop the cargo.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

"Is this a black out?" asked one of the men.

"How the fuck should I know!? Someone go check the fuse box!" shouted the drug lord.

"Yes sir!"

It was difficult to travel in the pitch blackness that has been caused mysteriously by the lights going out so suddenly. More than one member of his gang were passing through trying to see in the darkness. One of them got ahead reaching the end where he believed he saw the fuse box that controls the electricity of the warehouse. The man was shocked seeing short sparks coming out of the large box of electricity, his eyes widened finding out this didn't happened by accident. There were a couple of familiar weapons that have destroyed the electric box causing the blackout in the area.

"_Shurikens...?" _

"Sir we have-"

The man was cut off as a shuriken hit his forehead killing him. Shortly his body was snatched away.

"What was that!?" the drug lord stood panicked.

"I don't know sir."

"What are you waiting for go check it out!?"

"Sir!" he signaled for more men to join him.

"Where the fuck is my lighter?" the drug lord muttered searching through his pockets.

The group of heavily armed thugs were really caught between a rock and a hard place. First they were completely in the dark they couldn't see a thing, second they didn't seem to have a flashlight or anything that might help them light the area and third they were all open for any kind of surprise attack. They clicked their rifles ready to fire on anything suspicious that moves, unaware someone was present there near their location. A deadly shadow waiting patiently to make its move he already knew the numbers of hostile he was dealing with. They never as the thug from the back was taken out by another shuriken. Two were also killed by the same weapon and their bodies were snatched away by the mysterious shadow. Before they realized their numbers have been decreased dramatically, only two of them were left. The last two thugs fired their rifles but they were killed by a different weapon allowing their screams to be heard.

"_Oh shit..." _The drug lord stood in fear and shock.

He remained in his place since his men left his side to check the source of the black out and no one has return back to him. Only to heard agonizing screams that belong to people he has tortured to threat others or people who were trying to snitch information about him to the police. The tall large man has taken his gun and finally he has found his lighter, nervously he lit up finally some light to the darkened warehouse. The first thing his eyes saw was a trail of blood on the ground it was leading further ahead, he thought the worst has happened to his men. He got his answer when he reached to the end of the place as his eyes widened from the shock. Every single member of his group were all dead and they were hanging from the ceiling. The drug lord glared at the one responsible for this whoever he was, he was going to pay dearly. Nobody had the guts to pull a stunt like this one of the drug kings of Japan.

"All right whoever the fuck are you come on out now!" he clicked his gun waiting for a response.

"You're in deep shit here pal. I'm going to torture you slowly before I kill you. You got that you son of a bitch!"

"Are you with the police? An undercover agent is the only possibility to have caused all of this. If you are a traitor I will give you a far worst fate than all of my victims combine."

"Where the fuck are you!?" he showed his lighter at every direction looking around for any sign of the attacker.

"Come on out! You're nothing but a coward hiding in the dark, show yourself!"

His eyes widened hearing the soft sound of a blade been drawn. The drug lord turned around firing his gun but it only hit the air it happened so fast, as he saw a very sharp katana stabbed his neck. So much blood hit the ground and he fell to the ground dead, seconds later. The shadow responsible for the death of so many was shown as he was holding the lighter of the large man. An individual clan in black shinobi attire he cleaned his katana before sheathing it back, his eyes filled with hatred for the body, his mission has a success. He didn't saw the harbor workers anywhere which meant they have safely escaped while he was killing the thugs, no doubt they have called the police it won't be long before they get here. The shinobi took a piece of paper and stick it on the man's forehead he got up still giving him the same hateful glare from behind his mask.

"Name Kanae Usui alias" Tengu" age forty two, one of the most powerful drug lords from the famous Japanese Ring. He's responsible for sending hundreds of shipments of opium and cocaine through all over Asia and Europe. Aside from drug trafficking he's wanted for kidnaping, torture and murder nothing but a parasite" the shinobi turned off the lighter and vanished within the shadows.

* * *

(Time skip)

Two hours later the police finally arrived at the scene as expected one of the workers called them. Dozens of officers entered the warehouse with flashlights and they first checked the wooden crates, opening them they weren't surprised to see the stacks of opium inside. They immediately confiscated the large merchandise as a man walked over the area. Miyamoto Tadashi stood in disgust watching the officers take every single crate of opium from out of the warehouse. The detective walked ahead reaching the and his eyes widened when he spotted the bodies on the ceiling. He recognized them as some of the most dangerous men from Usui's gang. The detective Miyamoto stood in pure shock not believing that these men were all killed he turned to two officers arriving.

"Get those bodies down now!"

"Tadashi-san!" called another officer.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this sir."

The detective looked confused but he followed officer to wherever he was taking him. Once he stopped the detective looked more shocked than when he saw all those bodies hanging on the ceiling. He was staring at the dead body of one of Japan's most dangerous and notorious drug lords. The same man they have been hunting down for so many years, he gazed back at the officer then back at the body and felt like everything was spinning. He will never forget how much he worked to capture this bastard, how hard he went through the many evidence and information just to get close to him and never been able to gaze at him face to face. Tonight he found out that all of that hard work and precious time he dedicated himself to capture this man has all been for nothing, everything was in vain.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to catch this son of a bitch?"

"Ten years sir?"

"Twelve. And just like that I look at his face for the first time when he's dead."

"He was murdered like all of his men" stated the officer.

"And I know who did it" Tadashi knelt by the body of the drug lord and removed the piece of paper on his forehead.

"Judgment of Heaven has been made" he read the piece of paper.

"Same paper and words that has been in other criminal's foreheads for the past year."

"Start searching this place for clues. I want this warehouse swept clean."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

(Scene change)

The shinobi stood in the far distance of top of a building gazing at the policies as they were still in the warehouse. He has removed his mask revealing Takashi who remained in thought this has been another mission that was easy. The men he killed may have been killers and cold but they weren't any warriors with battle experience whatsoever. Once he destroyed the fuse box of the warehouse leaving them in the dark he won over them. But at least something good came from all of this one less scumbag to worry about not to mention he will received a nice pay from Gen when he hears of his success. He has been doing this for a while and so far he had a problem keeping up with this life and his normal life as a teenager. Rei's break up was still affecting him and even if he wasn't bothered in this mission by it he didn't know when it will. He put his mask on and left like he got swallowed by the night.

* * *

**There you have it. Outside a regular high school student, on the inside a tool to kill. By day I was Komuro Takashi sophomore of Fujimi Academy and by night I was a shinobi from the White Dragons of Heaven. I'm still wondering how did I get myself into this? I didn't know the answer yet. But to think my life was about to get interesting, you're asking why? Maybe I will tell you next time. The beginning of the end was still yet to come, you'll soon see what I mean.**

* * *

**To be continued**

Yay finally done with the first chapter of this AU story which I will remind again the main pairing will be Takashi/Rei/Saeko/Saya also some OC's. I will get to the zombie outbreak in the third chapter and also I will change a few things from the anime/manga with the events and such. I will be happy if you favorite and follow the story, and of course can't forget to review.

On a side note I was about to update my Angel/HOTD story Apocalypse of the Dead but something unfortunate happened. I had 7500 words of the second chapter when my Microsoft Word program show me an error message with" licencing issues" so I uninstall and re-install the program and it didn't work, I repaired it from the control panel menu and still nothing. I had no choice but to download Word Perfect and since I can't copy and paste what I have written so far of the second chapter I am very pissed and I won't write the chapter all over again I don't know when I will update that story. Anyway remember to review and I will see you all again next time farewell!

Next time: Prelude to Dead


	2. Prelude to Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato thank you for understanding I'm not making money by writing this story.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Takashi narrating **

*Communications through phones and other devices*

* * *

Act 2 Prelude to Dead

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: Takashi's apartment urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

Takashi woke up as soon as he heard his digital clock sounding and though he hated the clock because its sound was so annoying he needed it to wake up and start his day. He took a shower and got dressed in his school uniform and walked over to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast before leaving. He opened the fridge picking up a couple of eggs feeling like eating an omelet with some toast, he put two breads on the toaster while cracking the eggs and mixing them. His eyes moved to a small table near the hallway where his answering machine stood. There was a red light blinking and he knew what that means he had new messages that he obviously hasn't check yet. Komuro finished mixing the eggs and adding the cheese while the toaster was toasting the bread, he took the chance to walked over to the table and pressed the button to listen to the messages. The teen went back to the kitchen finished preparing his quick breakfast.

*You have two new messages. First message.*

*Hey Komuro! Can't wait to see you at school bud, you see I got my hands on the swimsuit edition of playboy magazine of this month. Don't ask me how I got it but it's freaking hot, the babes here are amazing. So many round asses and so many big boobs! Just come to school already I'll wait for you at the front gate!*

*Beep*

"_Oh Morita" _he shook his head feeling sorry for his friend he was probably the only teen in Fujimi who had his hormones going to full over drive.

*Second message.*

*Takashi it's me. I've been doing some thinking lately can we talk? I know you would rather avoid me but I really need to talk to you. Please can we meet at Onbetsu park after school? You can give me your answer during the first period of class, bye.*

*Beep. You have no more messages.*

"_Rei..."_the teen gave a sigh.

It's been three days since the incident at the shopping mall. He has confessed to the Miyamoto he still has feelings for her, every word he told her came from his heart and it was the truth. He didn't stood long to hear her reaction or any words he couldn't even gaze at her after he said those emotional honest words. Looks like after those three days passed the teen girl has come to a decision and now she wishes to speak to him, obviously an answer to his confession. He ran his hand to his hair not knowing if he should accept her invitation or just decline it, he was trying to get over the break up. Then he thought the possibility that she might want to get back with him, but it was a long shot. She was together with Hisashi and dumping him just to get back with him like that would be too cruel even for her. He started eating his omelet still looking in thought her message was still in his head. Deep inside he couldn't say no to Rei, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a conversation with her.

"_I can think it over while heading to school." _

When Komuro was done with breakfast he washed the dish, took his book bag and took his apartment keys along with his vehicle keys. He locked the door and left towards the small garage pressing a button to open the gate using the controls been placed as a key chain on his apartment keys. The teen gave a grin gazing at his pride and joy his transportation motorcycle, not just any regular bike. A 2009 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX colored dark blue it was his favorite type of motor bike in the world. For a long time he has dream of ever owning such a fast demon and with time he gathered enough money to buy one. He got on the bike putting his black helmet on, placing the keys and grinned even more hearing the loud motor roar, he never gets tired of the sound. The teen left after closing the garage door and speed into the streets of the residential area. Yet as he focused on the road ahead he was still thinking about the Miyamoto and her message.

* * *

**So I was facing a dilemma either I can accept meeting Rei at the park, or I can refuse. For as long as I have known her she will probably want us to stay friends because she would definitely not want me back. She's only been with Hisashi for almost a month there's no way she's going to dump him just to get back with me, that will be too cruel for her to pull off. She would never do something like hurting Hisashi's feelings like that. I had a feeling I was going to accept no matter how angry I am at her for never giving me the chance to let me in, for not trusting me and for leaving me. Like they say everyone's deserves a second chance, right?**

* * *

Takashi gave a grin speeding his streets with his favorite, the fastest model bike there is. He loved traveling on his bike probably the best part of going to school was actually going there on his favorite ride. Feeling the adrenaline in his veins and the need for speed, buying this beauty was the best purchase he has ever done in his entire life. Sadly for the teen he had to slow down gazing at the red light in the intersection or maybe it wasn't so bad after all. His eyes went wide when he spotted a familiar person walking the side walk near the light. He couldn't believe he was seeing right, he spotted Saeko walking to the corner as she was ready to cross the street. He grinned not believing his luck he was truly lucky with this chance presented to him. He will be too stupid not to take this opportunity. If something like this was presented no way he was going to refuse.

* * *

**All I have to say about this is jackpot baby. Come on it's not everyday I see one of the hottest girls in school walking on her own and here I am with my baby Hayabusa. It's a no brainer I'm going to ask her to give her a ride to school, I'll be a complete retard not to.**

* * *

"Busujima-sempai!"

"..." the purple haired kendo captain turned to the stranger wearing the bike helmet, she obviously didn't recognized him with his face covered.

"It's me!" he lifted the visor of his helmet.

"Komuro-kun" she smiled recognizing the teen.

"Heading to school?"

"Yes" it was a surprise to Takashi she sounded a bit shy.

"Want me to give you a ride there?" it was now or never he mentally crossed his finger.

"I see nothing wrong with it, I would appreciate it."

"Get on before the light changes."

And once more Komuro was surprised at how shy she was acting, it wasn't definitely her at all. But still he like it looks like she was never asked by anyone to give her a ride to school, judging from her behavior that is. The Busujima felt so grateful he was willing to give her a ride to school since she was a bit late to take the bus that will take her to the street that leads to Fujimi. She got seated behind him and she quickly felt the rough body of the male teen making her blushed slightly, she tried to ignored the feeling but it was impossible not to. Komuro was mentally grinning feeling like the luckiest bastard in the world, Busujima Saeko was seated next to him pressing her body to his. Now his ride to school has become very interesting indeed. He lifted down his visor turning his attention to the light it changed to green just in time, he needed to give her a small warning first.

"Hold on tight."

He grinned feeling her body pressed tighter on his it felt like it was a dream come true. This situation has never been presented to him before, at this rate he really wished to never arrive to school. This was probably how it feels to die and go to heaven or how it feels to reach paradise city. Takashi kept his hormones under control but it was impossible not to he was in the spot of what ever boy in school would dream off. To have the kendo captain pressing her body so tight to you while it was tempting to look behind he couldn't, it was more important to keep eyes on the road. Too bad he will never get the chance to gaze at his passenger Saeko has been blushing since she has boarded the bike. To be feeling the back of one of Fujimi's cutest boys was any girl's come true just by holding him she could tell how muscular was his frame. The Busujima grinned it wasn't every day she will get this once in a life time chance and she knew any girl would kill to be in her place right about now.

* * *

**Please don't give me that look okay, you can't blame me. You're a seventeen year old teenager with your hormones going into overload and you have the hottest girl you have ever laid eyes on seated behind you, pressing her body on yours so tightly. One must have balls of steel not to get a boner from that. But that wasn't me this will be one memory I will never forget for as long as I live, I'll be having sweet dreams about this for a very long time. One thing was already certain I was planning to take a cold shower when I return to my place.**

* * *

(Time skip)

Komuro tried hard not to drive too fast even if it was difficult to do so with a bike like a Hayabusa. He did it with the purpose that he it will be longer to have the kendo captain behind him. They finally arrived at school he parked his bike on the parking lot as he spotted Morita eagerly waiting for his arrival at the front gate. The teen grinned knowing this was going to get his friend's attention in no time he got off the vehicle removing his helmet with the Busujima getting off too. It didn't took that long for Morita see them and his eyes widened along with his mouth which it was wide open. He walked over with the purple haired beauty heading to the gate as many students entered wanting to get to their classrooms. Takashi kept his usual behavior while grinning at the corner of his eye at his friend who had the same expression when he first saw them.

"Thank you for giving me a ride Komuro-kun. I really appreciate it, I was worried I wasn't going to arrive on time."

"No problem I'm glad I got you on time."

"By the way Komuro-kun, I recalled a few days ago about us having a sparring match?"

"Oh yeah I'm still up for it. I said you name the place and the time."

"I'm up for it as well. How about today after school at the Shidoru shrine? I hope you're familiar with the area."

"Yeah I know where's that temple is located. What time?"

"How about five?"

"Right I'll be there" he stood in deep thought remembering that he still hasn't made a decision about meeting with Rei at the park.

"Thank you" she smiled getting closer to him, reaching to his ear.

"I'll be waiting for you" she whispered hiding the seductive tone.

"..."the teen noticed and blushed watching her walk away.

"_A sparring match with Busujima-sempai? Why do I get the feeling it will be more like a date..."_

"Dude!" Morita walked to him still with the same expression.

"Hey man" he smiled trying to ignore that he was with the kendo mistress.

"Did my eyes deceived me? Komuro did I just saw you giving a ride to Busujima-sempai?"

"Hell yeah I did" he grinned elbowing the teen.

"I felt her boobs on my back and she kept pressing her body to mine so tight. The feeling was out of this world."

"Damn! I envy you so much!" he cried comical tears.

"I tell you best fucking ride in my entire life."

"You don't have to rub it in man!" Morita gave him a mean comical expression.

"I have every right to rub it in. When is someone lucky enough to give her a ride to school?" he was still grinning.

"You're right I should bow down to you and call you master. No one in school has that privilege."

"Come on let's get inside, first period is about to start soon" he started walking with Morita following him.

"Hey Komuro take a look at this" he was grinning taking something from his book bag.

Takashi shook his head staring at the Playboy magazine swimsuit edition.

"I forgot that was the reason why you were waiting for me at the front gate."

"Take a look at page ten" he blushed handing him the magazine.

Komuro did as his friend told him and obviously saw a naked woman spreading her legs, touching her shaved womanhood while grabbing her large breasts and licking one of her erect nipples. The teen gave a nod of approval it was quite arousing but after experiencing the feel of Saeko's body on his, that experience was far more arousing than any picture from an adult magazine. He gave it back to Morita looking not so impressed.

"I guess it's really something."

"What do you mean" you guess"? Did you took a long look at her honey pot? And her boobs they're so big."

"I think Marikawa-san's are bigger."

"..." Morita was about to say something but kept quiet with his friend's point.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: classroom 2B)

Rei stood seated in her seat her hazel eyes were on the door to the class room. She was anxiously waiting for Takashi to arrive wanting to hear his answer from the message she left him to his answering machine. Just in case he missed the message she also left him a voice mail in his cell phone. His words from the mall were still ringing in her head and ever since she hasn't been able to sleep well or feel well for the matter. Hisashi stood next to her worried about her knowing how much Komuro's words have affected her both knew the truth of his feelings for her. Saya was also keeping an eye on the door waiting for her friend she knew there was something up with the Miyamoto, whatever it was she knew it has to do with Takashi. She was hiding the jealousy she was feeling remembering his words, how she wanted to hear such emotional and loving words from him to her.

The door slid opened and both girls were anxious until Takashi stepped inside the classroom. The teen held his book bag still thinking about the vision of having Saeko pressing her back on his, it was truly the best ride he has ever had. Suddenly his eyes locked with Rei's as they could tell each other there was so much emotion in them. Looking at her reminded him what happened at the mall he was been honest speaking from what he was feeling in his heart. Then he knew he had to tell her his answer before the first period begins and by now he has made up his mind. He saw Hisashi giving a nod with a smile and he smiled back, he saw Saya staring at him and greeted the Takagi with a smile but she turned her gaze away from him making Komuro sweat dropped. The teen mentally sighed getting seated on his seat while the Miyamoto was still eagerly waiting for his reply. He turned to her getting closer to the girl that made her blushed at the close proximity.

"I'll see you at Onbetsu park after school."

"Takashi...okay." she smiled happily giving a nod.

"You guys can talk all you want. I won't be able to join you because I have karate practice after school" said Hisashi.

* * *

**I was starting to think if I did the right thing in meeting her. I know I needed to talk to her I do know she will bring what I told her at the mall. Even if I might never have her again she was still someone close to me, I couldn't let her go without telling how I feel. I wasn't going to run away from this I needed to see her. There was only one way to find out what she think or feels about all of this, I will find out when I visit the park later today.**

* * *

(Time skip)

Takashi walked the hallways during lunch he wasn't feeling hungry so he just hanging around trying to kill time. The only thing in his mind was his meeting with Rei willing to know what she wanted to talk to him about, plus it was going to be just him and her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard screaming sounding not too far from his location. Komuro reached the end of the hallway where the stairs were he saw a group of male students picking up on someone. It was a chubby boy with short black hair, dark eyes and glasses no doubt he was a victim of bullying. The bullies were holding a girl preventing her from breaking free and help the nerdy chubby. She had shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes, she looked angry as the bullies were about to pound on the poor chubby teen. Of course he wasn't going to stand there and do nothing because honestly he dislikes bullies a lot.

* * *

**The kid in trouble was Hirano Kohta age sixteen sophomore and he's in my class. He was quiet and shy, I've never talk to the guy but I can tell he was a good person. The girl been hold by the bastards is Jessica Hayley, yeah she's a foreigner from America who moved to Japan to attend this school, age sixteen and she's also in my class. Now I'm not that dumb when it comes to love and relationships since I used to be in one but I could tell those two are" close" maybe closer than I thought. Apparently Hirano met Jessica when he went to America for a month they quickly became friends. I was about to do my good deed of the day helping those two against these idiotic bullies.**

* * *

"Let go off him!" shouted the angry Jessica in fluent Japanese.

"Keep calm sweet heart I will when I'm done beating the shit out of him" the bully leader grinned.

"Time to start crying fat ass!"

"No please don't!" Kohta panicked in fear.

"Kohta!"

The punch never reached Hirano's face as it was stopped by a strong grip. The leader along with the group turned to see a very angry and serious Takashi glaring at them. He used his strength to pushed the teen back which shocked him. He got in front of the chubby teen giving the message to them not to lay another finger on him. Jessica managed to break free and walked over to the bully victim checking if he was all right. She smiled at Komuro happy that he arrived to help and for arriving at the right time. By now the group of bullies has changed their expression giving their own hatred glares at the teen who interfered in their fun.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Leave him alone and get lost" Komuro's tone was filled of venom.

"Oh is that a threat? Isn't he cocky?" mocked the leader.

"I will only warn you once, leave now."

"Or you'll do what?" said a bully member.

"You're outnumbered stupid. I say we should pass fatty's punishment to this guy."

"You're right he'll be safe for today" the leader like the idea.

"That's a no then?" Komuro raised an eyebrow taking their answer.

"I'll have my fun as we turn you into our personal punching bag."

"_These jackasses never take the easy way out." _

As the bullies charged at him from Takashi's point of view they moved so slowly giving him plenty of time to dodge and plan ahead is strategy. He blocked a few punches and quickly countered with kicks and a uppercut. They were all sent to the ground looking badly hurt while looking shocked not believing how fast he moved. Kohta and Jessica were in awe at what they saw, truth is they barely saw the teen moving when he dodged and attacked the bully group. Eventually the bullies left not wanting to stay here and continued fighting Komuro who seemed to be way stronger than all of them combined. The teen gave a sight turning to the teens he rescued.

"Hopefully that will teach them to quit their bullying. You two okay?"

"Yes we are thanks for helping us" smiled Jessica.

"Wow man you were amazing!" Kohta said with stars in his eyes.

"You moved so fast and you beat those jerks like nothing super cool!"

"Sorry Takashi he's a little excited" smiled the American student.

"Don't worry just make sure you guys stay safe and be careful while walking the school."

"Hear that Kohta? Looks like I will have to look after you and make sure you're safe" she friendly albow the chubby boy while he chuckle and blushed.

"See you later love birds later" Komuro smirked as he left both teens with a blush.

* * *

**As I said I've been in a relationship before. Those two are basically yelling they have a" very close" friendship even the biggest retard can see it. They probably got closer when they were in America. I couldn't help but envy them they were regular people and they that close. I have my issues with my responsibility as a shinobi and here I was thinking like a love sick fool. These were the times I wish I was just an average Joe with no responsibilities whatsoever.**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Onbetsu Park urban district)

Takashi parked his bike in the side walk as he walked over to the beautiful park not too far. He already spotted Rei seated in a swing looking in thought like she's been waiting for a while. She still hasn't noticed him and Komuro was having an internal argument with his conscious whether he did the right thing or just a big mistake. But staring at her expression was enough to tell him he didn't made a mistake coming here, it's like she had a million of things on her mind. Without giving it another thought the teen headed to the swing set approaching the Miyamoto it was now or never and find out what was this all about. He wasn't nervous just curious to know why the private conversation since Hisashi confirmed he couldn't come because he has karate practice. Rei heard the incoming footsteps spotting the teen she stopped her thinking and smiled happy to see him here.

"Takashi...?"

"Did I kept you waiting too long?"

"No Hisashi just recently dropped me here, I'm glad you made it."

Komuro walked over and got seated on a swing joining his ex-girlfriend. It became quiet all of the sudden like not knowing what to say. He hasn't forgotten the reason why he's here and he was patiently waiting for the Miyamoto to confirm what she wants to talk to him about. His patience was wearing off asking himself what could be so important that she will want to talk him all the way here when they can simply talk at school. The wait was killing him while the teen girl looked calm, then again she was in deep thought as if she was carefully picking her time to try to come up with the words she was going to say.

"What's on your mind?" he started the conversation.

"It's...about us."

"Us?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I need to tell you-"

"Wait there is no" us" Rei. You ended our relationship when you left me and went with Hisashi. Don't talk like it was in present tense" he slightly raised his voice feeling angry.

"I guess I should tell you first" her tone was soft her eyes were on him.

"You see what me and Hisashi have is...It's not what you think."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not really something official between him and me..."

"Rei speak clear you're not making any sense" he grew frustrated.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth..."

_**Rei hugged Hisashi before they headed to a café house after leaving school. The Miyamoto was sobbing in the teen's arms after obviously breaking up with Takashi. It was hurting her so much and it was amazing how she was able to hold the anguish inside this long. She managed to keep her emotions in check when she told Komuro but now, it was just impossible to do. The karate teen made her take a seat getting seated with her feeling bad for both her and Takashi. He waited for the girl to calm down from her sobbing offering her a napkin from the table. Some minutes later the Miyamoto has managed to stopped her crying and calm herself she was still suffering from the aftermath of the break up. He was witnessing something really bad, something he thought he would never get to see. **_

"_**Try to breathe in and out Rei." **_

"_**It was terrible Hisashi, but I had to do it. It still hurts..." **_

"_**Just calm down and then tell me everything. I still find it hard to believe you would break up with Takashi." **_

"_**I had to end it because it wasn't working anymore."**_

"_**Be honest Rei. I'm not buying it, both of you have something strong. I can tell both of you like each other." **_

"_**It hasn't been the same for a while. We had something especial and I was happy, really happy. But now, it feels like its all different. I feel like he doesn't feel the same anymore." **_

"_**You really think its true? I find it hard to believe he will stop loving you just like that." **_

"_**You've noticed it too. You've seen how different he's been acting for a while, he has become very distant from everyone else. Me, you and Takagi, then sometimes he will act like nothing has happened and pretend everything's okay. If he doesn't care anymore then it won't matter to him about my problems so I just pushed him away. I don't want to bother him." **_

"_**I guess he's been acting a little on edge maybe its school. We've been having more work and tests more than usual, Takashi has always had trouble with studying." **_

"_**That can't be if that was the case he will ask help from you or Takagi. I can only think he must be like that because he doesn't feel the same for me anymore." **_

"_**You really think he doesn't like you anymore?" **_

"_**What's the point in keeping our relationship if he doesn't love me. That why I left him, he'll be better off now that he's rid off me from his life."**_

"_**Rei I think you have think clearly about this. I've known Takashi for years, you've know him since you were kids. He's not going to stop loving you if he has known you his entire life." **_

"_**It's too late to do anything about it. He's finally free he won't have to put it with me anymore" she sobbed drying her tears. **_

_**Hisashi gave a sigh not believing this was happening his two closest friends have ended their long time relationship and it looked like it couldn't be repaired. Was worse Rei was crushed and she was the one that did the break up he could imagine how Takashi was feeling right now. He highly believed he still love her and all of this was some sort miss understanding, it needed to be fix somehow. These two were people he has known for so long, close friends that has become like family to him. Now they were torn apart and he felt he was the only one who can find a way for them to patch things up, and maybe get back together again. He stood in deep thought until he has made up his mind about something. **_

"_**I think there's a way to find out whether Takashi loves you or not." **_

"_**What?" the Miyamoto gazed at him shocked. **_

"_**But you might not like it, and Takashi will never approve of it." **_

"_**Tell me what is it?" **_

"_**I..." **_

"_**Hisashi if you know something then tell me. I really want to know" pleaded the sojutsu member.**_

"_**If you want to know if he still loves you, then the only possibility I see is that you get together with someone else." **_

"_**What...?" she got annoyed.**_

"_**Hook up with someone, I just ended a relationship and you want me to start another. With who? The only person I'm interested is Takashi." **_

"_**I told you you're not going to like it. Pretending to get together with someone to make him jealous. I know it's something kind of cruel to play on someone-" the karate teen sweat dropped.**_

"_**It's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I don't think I'll be able to pull it off enough to convince him." **_

"_**Wait, are you thinking of going through with it?" Igou stood shocked.**_

"_**Right now I'm desperate I really want to know if he at least feels something for me."**_

"_**I hope I don't end up regretting this. Do you have someone in mind already?" **_

"_**Maybe I do" she smiled gazing at him.**_

"_**Who...?" **_

"_**You must know" she kept her smile. **_

"_**..."**_

"_**Rei...You can't be talking about me?" **_

"_**You're the only close friend I would go through this, there's no one else I would do this." **_

"_**I mean the two of us together? I'm not sure we can pull this off. I don't think we'll be able to convince Takashi that you're in a relationship with me." **_

"_**We'll have to try and make it as real as we can. Let's wait a couple of days before we make it official okay?" **_

"_**I know I'm going to regret this. If Takashi ever finds out he'll be so pissed at me for giving you the idea. The things I do for my friends" he sighed.**_

"_**You don't have to worry about that. I'll make sure I get all the blame. I won't let your friendship with Takashi get destroy." **_

"_**What kind of friend I will be if I let you take all the blame? I will take half and you will take half, we're in this together" he smiled.**_

"_**Together then!" **_

"Wait a minute!" shouted the shocked Takashi.

"You're telling me your whole relationship with Hisashi was nothing but a hoax!"

"Y-yes" hesitated the Miyamoto.

"And you went through with this just so you could get me jealous and find out if I still like you!" he was now sounding angry.

"That's right..."

"What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"I..." she was so startle by his angry outburst.

"How you-how can you do this to me!? All of this was nothing but a fucking joke to you!? Sorry Rei I'm not laughing!"

"It wasn't a joke! I thought you didn't love me anymore and it scared me so much if you did stop loving me. I just wanted you with me, I know it was really bad that I got together with Hisashi just to know if you still love me. I know it was cold and cruel but I love you Takashi."

"You're fucking crazy Rei, all of this! Oh I'm sorry Takashi are relationship isn't working anymore it's over we're through. Okay I want to make you jealous and see that you still love me by hooking up with your best friend, how stupid ass does that sound to you?!" he mocked her losing his cool.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't pushed me away!" she finally snapped giving him a glare.

"I pushed you away! What about you?! How many times did you blew me off whenever I wanted to help you, to be there for you and make you feel better? You didn't even tell me why you were held back a year of school! It was always the same fucking excuse" you wouldn't understand"."

"You pushed me away first! Or maybe you have forgotten."

"When I have pushed you away?!"

"You have always done it for so long, how can you even forget? I always tried be there for you but you always look so distant like you didn't wanted to be with me. You missed out on many of our dates and when I asked you where you were, you always lied making up excuses. You think I wouldn't noticed? I even thought that you were spending time with another girl! Your behavior was different more often and there were times I didn't recognized you. That's why I eventually believed you didn't love me anymore and I started to grow distant on you before making the decision of leaving you. It was the hardest decision I have ever made in my entire life..." by now she was in tears.

"..."Takashi's eyes widened at the realization of every single of her words.

"Remember when we went to the Tokonosu festival last year? You had to go telling me you had something important to do and it couldn't wait or it couldn't wait to be done tomorrow."

"_I had a mission that night..." _his eyes softened.

"I waited for you for hours. By the time you returned the festival was over, where were you back then?"

"I had something important to do that I lost track of time-"

"That's the same excuse you told me back then. It wasn't the first time you ran off on me whenever we we're on dates. That's why I thought you weren't interested in me anymore" more tears from her hazel eyes.

"Rei I..." he stood at a loss for words.

* * *

**Then it hit me I realized it was never Rei's fault for our break up. It was mine all along, I mean yeah I was pissed of what she did pretending to be together with Hisashi just to make me jealous and realize if I still like her. It may have been devilish but it was very effective and smart too. But the one who made her take that decision of leaving me was myself, I was to blame after all. Because of my secret life I barely had time to spend with her and that's why it looked like I was getting distant from her. My life as a shinobi made me distant myself from her, from my normal life. And it wasn't just that but I was afraid, that my life will be too dangerous for Rei to be with me. It scared me so much that something might happen to her because of me the White Dragons of Heaven had many enemies. I would never forgive myself if she gets involve and she get hurt or worse.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Rei. I'm really am, I didn't meant to be distant from you. I didn't meant for us to end our relationship..."

"It's okay now. Because you already told me how you really feel about me. When you told me at the mall I felt so happy, your words really touched me and that's why everything can be forgiven between us" even if she was in tears she smiled walking to him.

"Takashi..." she took his hand in both of her hands.

"If it's okay with you, I would like for us to get back as a couple. Hisashi won't mind this is why he asked me to go through with the fake relationship thing with him in the first place. He wanted us to get back together I'm really thankful for him. It's because of him we have another chance."

"_Which reminds me to give him my special thanks when I see him again. I am so going to kick his ass." _

"Listen Rei I..."Komuro saw her wrapping her arms around his neck like she was about to kiss him.

"Just say yes please, I have missed you so much. I have missed you having you in my life having you in my arms like this."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt me when you left me?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I was hurt too when I was forced to leave you. But I promise you it won't happen again, I will stay by your side and make you happy. What do you say Takashi? You still love me and so do I" she leaned in her face close to him wanting to claim his lips.

Komuro really wanted to kiss her but he felt like he couldn't. He's been through a lot because of the break up so much pain and anguish for it all to be nothing but a hoax just to open his eyes to the truth that he still love the Miyamoto. Aside from that he hasn't forgotten about his secret life as a shinobi he just couldn't accept her in his life for her safety. He needed to face the reality that someone like him, a murderer didn't had a place to live a happy life of romance with that special person. Just when she was about to kiss him she was taken back as the teen broke from the loving embrace preventing the incoming kiss from happening. She thought she did something wrong from his expression he didn't look happy, or the kind of person who had intentions of rebuilding his relationship with his girlfriend.

"Takashi...?"

"I will have to decline Rei."

"What are you saying?" she started to panicked.

"Right now I'm not interested in been in any relationship. I need some space from all of this couple, a long break from commitment."

"Quit bringing excuses I know you love me! Why are you refusing to be with me?"

"It's not an excuse I need space from all of this. I'm not in the state to start a relationship right now."

"You don't want to be with me?" tears started to made their way.

"It's not that. Please Rei I need time, I'm sure you must need time too..."

The Miyamoto lowered her gaze for a moment before looking at him again.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Will you be together with me again? I promise to make you happy. Just give me this second chance please."

"..."

"I'll think about it."

"No promise me now!" she demanded her eyes were pleading.

"I said I'll think about it. Don't give me promises I don't know if I'll be able to keep okay?"

"..." tears fell but her expression was of anger and frustration.

"Come on I'll take to your home."

"No thanks I'll walk" she frowned at his previous comment.

"Your house is too far from here."

"I'll take the bus."

"Stop acting stubborn and let's go" he grabbed her hand but she refused.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"..." she kept her frown but eventually she accepted the ride to her home.

* * *

**Rei was pretty much angry with me and I couldn't blame her but I meant what I said. I needed the break and the space from having another relationship. But my other life was too dangerous to let anyone close to me get involve in it. For their safety and their sake I can't let anyone get too close to me. Because I followed my loyal path as a shinobi Rei broke up with me, if I let her in again I can't guarantee what will happen next. As I drove the streets I could hear her sniffing behind me while tightening her hold on me, I pretended it didn't bothered but it did. It only made me re-think my choice but I couldn't do that. For both of us this was the right decision, no matter how much it wasn't hurting me or her.**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Shidoru Shrine)

After Takashi left Rei to her home and returned to his apartment to pick up his bokken he finally arrived at his destination for his sparring match with Saeko. He was really looking to this match finally facing the captain of Fujimi's kendo club. Finally he's going to find out if she's more skilled than himself or any members of his clan. Of course he will know during his shinobi training when he was been trained using a katana, he was taught the shinobi kendo fighting style. He fought the best in the White Dragons of Heaven now he will fight the best in traditional kendo and also last year's champion at the kendo nationals. Komuro climbed the stairs until reaching the top spotting the shrine and of course the Busujima in front of the sacred building. The kendo mistress smiled at his appearance she was holding her bokken, she was also eager to go through with this match.

"Komuro-kun you're right on time."

"You think I will arrive late for our match? Not a chance I've been wanting to fight you sempai for a while."

"The feeling is mutual" she smiled getting into a fighting position.

"Try not to go easy on me" he smiled getting into his own position different from the Busujima in which she did took notice.

"Against you Komuro-kun, I have no intention..."

"That's good because I feel the same way."

"Shall we begin?"

Komuro didn't replied but put up a cocky grin, or maybe it was a grin that he was going to enjoy this. He charged throwing a full straight swing which Saeko has blocked, however she looked surprised maybe it was the speed of the attack that caught her to react that way. The teen countered improvising from his previous attack and was impressed the kendo captain blocked it. There was shocked in his eyes at how quickly she reacted and she followed with a counter of her own. The secret shinobi has prepared to block but the force from her attack caught him off guard, that was enough to tell him she wasn't holding back. The fact she was been deadly serious only made him grin this was exactly how he wanted to fight Busujima Saeko, no holds bar. When he realized this match was far beyond a regular sparring match he decided to unleash his full potential.

Soon Saeko found out that Takashi was no ordinary opponent that for the next minute his moves became faster and more aggressive than before. As a kendo captain and champion she was able to hold her own and defend herself but she recognized his attacks were superior and fiercer. It made her wonder the kind of training the teen hand. Her father taught her that kendo was an art of discipline and calming the mind but as she fought Komuro his attacks weren't based in any of the principles of the fighting art. It's like he was trained not to defend but to simply attack with everything he has, to fight to kill it was on her mind. The Busujima kept her eyes on him looking into his eyes they were cold and lifeless, his soul screamed no mercy. She didn't had a choice but to attack and counter in the same matter as him, otherwise she might lose more than this match much more.

"_His kendo is far more advance..." _

For a moment both opponent imagined they were no longer fighting each other and saw themselves different. Saeko saw him as he was a deadly shinobi assassin that wanted to take her life while Takashi saw her as a samurai warrior that has taken an oath to protect her emperor. Komuro has taken the offensive of jumping and using an attack from the air that shocked the kendo mistress. Immediately she went into a defensive because countering was out of the question. This was the kind of attack that made it clear if he was using a real sword the result will be death. She managed to blocked but the force was too great that send her back lowering her guard. Her eyes widened he wasn't stopping on his assault, she countered charging to his left side. Takashi saw it and blocked both opponents were now crossing wooden swords having eye contact.

As the match continued Saeko was feeling this was actually breaking a sweat on her and it was more than just that. Fighting Takashi was truly something else but the more she resume fighting him the more aroused she was getting, she didn't ignored the fact that she was so wet clearly feeling the wetness from her panties. This was the first time a man was making her feel this way, she admitted Komuro was attractive and someone interesting. But her arousal can explain what she was feeling for him was something strong that she didn't wanted to let go or give up. She tried her hardest not to blush this was the first time an opponent was pushing her skills to the limit. The shinobi knew better than to make her yield because someone like her still has her pride and he didn't wanted to be the one to crush it.

"It's really an honor to be fighting you without holding back Busujima-sempai."

"Likewise you have proven to be more than just an ordinary opponent Komuro-kun" she smiled her cheeks heat up.

Takashi charged as the kendo captain saw his movement she followed trying to keep up with his speed. Both have unleashed an attacked that made their bokken to hit at the same time. It was the exact result they were expecting of course Komuro knew it will be very different if he was using his katana. Though a wooden sword was made to have the same feel and weight of a real sword it couldn't be compared to the real thing. A bokken can inflict serious injuries like crushing bones or any kind of serious injury but the katana was inevitable death at the hands of the wielder. The sword can cut body parts like a hot knife through butter especially one such as the Japanese sword, the katana. It was a painful death to those that will get struck down by the weapon. Finally both opponents lowered their wooden weapons and gave a bow to the other as a sign of respect and equality, it was sparring match after all.

"Shall we leave it a draw then?"

"We can for now. The rest will be held at the re-match" smiled the Busujima.

They walked over to the stairs of the entrance to the shrine and got seated to take a break. Takashi smiled he has enjoyed the sparring match especially when it's been so long since he had one. The times he did were with his clansmen during his training days and right now there were people he missed from the clan he hasn't seen in a long time. Having a match with the Busujima made him feel the nostalgia of those days. Fighting her also made him realized she really lived up to her name, he has heard of her father from rumors that he was truly a master in kendo. Looks like it really runs in the family, he was actually sweating from the workout. A grin was formed on his lips taking his time to check her out, the kendo captain looked quite sexy with her school uniform. Giving a chest analysis her breasts were smaller than Rei's and Saya's but they were still nice and enough for him. He blushed realizing the Busujima was staring at him as she could read his mind.

"G-great match Busujima-sempai" he hide his nervous tone.

"Likewise I quite enjoyed the match too. You're very skilled Komuro-kun I'm curious to know who taught you kendo."

"Um...Uh well..."he mentally cursed of course he couldn't tell her about his teacher.

"He's a master of kendo but seriously I don't remember his name because his name was too weird and long to pronounce right" he sweat dropped at the excuse he was able to come up with.

"..."Saeko only raised an eyebrow not believing him but he probably had his reasons not to say a word about it.

"I understand if you wish not to tell me. You type of kendo is different from mine, it was focused more on pure offensive than the regular style" as a champion and kendo captain she knew the art was based in many different offensive and defensive styles.

"It's personal it's best that I don't mention him. Sorry for lying to you."

"It's all right, I respect your privacy" she smiled at his apology he lied but in the end he told her the truth.

"Komuro-kun...?" she started after a brief pause.

"Hmm...What is it?"

"Is it all right if I bring a not so pleasant topic?"

"What kind of topic?"

"I'm sure you have watch the news. About the murders of so many criminals going on for a year?"

"Oh that...Yeah I watched the news of many dangerous criminals getting killed. Why are you bringing that?" he looked thoughtful mentally asking the same question.

"What do you think of it?" her blue eyes were on him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you against the idea of those kind of people getting killed, or do you support it? And I would appreciate an honest answer."

"Well honestly I think it's the right thing to do. These people are evil, self righteous, they murder innocent people, they steal, they send drugs to other countries. None of them deserve to live they're all the same, they don't care about raising a family or about other people, all they care for is filling their pockets with money. I think they do deserve to die."

"So it's all right with you that someone chooses to take justice in his own hands and claimed their lives for the sake of those who are good and deserve to be protected?"

"Yes" his answer was honest he believed he did the right thing killing all those bastards.

"I agreed as well."

"What?" he was shocked at her answer.

"Everything you have pointed out Komuro-kun is true. I cannot stand people who only thinks of themselves to be wealthy and to only cause harm to others. Those who have evil in their hearts and only want to harm those who are trying to make the right living don't deserve to live. I don't rely much on the penalty system of the government nor I'm saying the law is wrong. Sending these people to jail won't be nearly as effective as taking their lives. We all have a choice of which path to take, they had their chance and threw it away to become..."

"Parasites" her tone was cold.

"_Parasites..." _Takashi was shocked that she will use the same term to describe the drug lords and other criminals.

"I didn't know you felt that way..."

"_Then again I am a parasite too" _the Busujima's eyes softened remembering a certain incident.

"You okay sempai?" Komuro got worried at her far off expression.

"Yes, I hope I didn't made you feel uncomfortable bringing this topic. I felt like talking about it with you."

"It's okay I'm fine with it. I just didn't know you were interested in that type of topic."

"Actually I'm more interested in the person committing all these murders" a smiled spread over her lips.

"Really why is that...?" Takashi stood in deep thought.

"I guess this person intrigues me. Killing the parasites in this country taking justice by his own hands, becoming Japan's own vigilante. He's someone that has caught my interest."

"Interest...?" he suddenly blushed.

"You can say I would like to meet this vigilante in person. Perhaps I can lend him a hand in his mission, I would like to aid him."

"Like a sidekick?" Komuro chuckle.

"More like a partner he can trust than a sidekick" she smiled.

For a moment he imagined the Busujima wearing a shinobi uniform, she would look real bad ass. She already had the appearance that she was one in the first place, however in his mind the shinobi uniform changed drastically. As his hormones were starting to play dirty tricks on him he imagined the kendo mistress wearing a provocative kunoichi outfit like Kasumi's from the game series Dead or Alive or Ayane's outfit from the Ninja Gaiden series. With her body those outfits would look very good on her, his hormones kept pressing on imagining Rei and Saya wearing those sexy kunoichi outfits too. He blushed and tried not to grin like a stupid pervert and from getting a nose bleed too. Before he realized that she was staring with a confused expression like she wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"_Oh yeah that will be the best. All three of them wearing the same Kasumi outfit, truly a bonerafic experience."_

* * *

**Now before you start accusing me of been a pervert, I got news for you I am NOT! Please try to understand I'm a teenager whose hormones are very active. And with girls like THOSE THREE! You can't expect me not to think of any kind of those thoughts. I'm a man for crying out loud it will be a sin if I don't get pervy images of them.**

* * *

"Komuro-kun are you all right?" spoke the worried Saeko.

"Never been better" he was still in his cosplay fantasy with the girls.

"I see..." she sounded unsure.

"Anyway sempai, I really appreciate the date" he finally erased the thought.

"Date?" blinked the Busujima blushing.

"Uh oh er-I mean, the sparring match yeah the sparring match thanks a lot for that!" he chuckle nervously feeling so stupid for saying date.

The kendo captain ended up laughing the blush was still in her face.

"Oh Komuro-kun you. If it's a date you wanted all you have to do is ask."

"Huh...What...?" the teen stood with his mouth wide open.

"Wait you mean you were willing to accept if I ask you out?" he was still shocked.

"Of course, I don't see a problem."

"_I say it before and I say it again, she's really something" _he smiled at the kendo mistress.

"It's getting late I should head back to my home. There's studying to be done."

"Yeah can't forget about school work. Want me to give you a ride to your house?"

"Now this seems familiar. I recalled you gave me a ride once."

"It's not familiar I gave you a ride to school. Now I'm offering you a ride to your home, see it's different" he smirked.

Saeko ended laughing again.

"Oh Komuro-kun. I don't seem to have a choice, all right."

"Let's go" he smiled walking away from the shrine.

"Great match Komuro-kun."

"Great match sempai."

"You can call me Saeko, I don't have a problem if you do."

"Okay, you can call me Takashi."

"Very well."

"_Note to self. Next time I'm asking her out" _he mentally grinned.

* * *

(Time skip)

After Takashi left Saeko at her home he was a bit taken back to hear his cell phone ring. Gazing at the number of the caller his face expression became stern recognizing the number. Though he hasn't heard from that person for a while she must be having a busy life in her work. The teen happily pressed the button accepting the call.

"Haven't heard from you in weeks Minami-san."

*Too bad for you. You have to deal with me because of your father's orders.*

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing" he chuckle at her teasing tone.

* * *

**Minami Rika age twenty five or twenty six hmm...I'm still trying to figure out. She's with the prefectural police and also a close friend of Marikawa-san the school nurse from Fujimi. You're wondering why I know her, well she's my informant with missions. I didn't always received them directly from Gen-sama she will give me all the details. You see there are members within the police force that have contact with members of the White Dragons. She's with me because Gen-sama appointed her to. Yes her superior knows that she's an informant for our shinobi clan. I mentioned the White Dragons of Heaven has been aiding the police for many generations so you can say they have earned the police's trust. Can't forget she's the only person who knows my identity and so far she has kept her word in keeping it a secrecy. We get along just fine but I swear her teasing can get annoying and her talking about sex, sheesh if she's that horny then she should get laid.**

* * *

"I hope you're calling me because you have work for me and not to tease me."

*But I like teasing you kid its so fun.*

"I'm beginning to wonder that you might be into cougar dating and you want to get in my pants" he grinned.

*You wish kid you wouldn't be able handle me both outside and inside. I bet you haven't even gotten to second base with your girlfriend and here you are thinking you have what it takes to play in the big leagues.*

"Do you have a mission for me or not?!" he got pissed because it was true, he hasn't even gotten laid with Rei before she broke up with him.

*Calm down kid. I do I wouldn't be calling you otherwise* her tone became serious.

"I'm listening" he calmed down.

*I'm sure you can handle this one with ease since you had no trouble taking out the Tengu drug lord. It's a mission to stop an assassination attempt.*

"Okay, assassination attempt on who?" he parked his bike on the side walk before entering to some traffic.

*I'm sure you know him. Takagi Souichiro.*

"_Saya's father, could it be connected to what happened six years ago?" _he stood in deep thought.

*You there Komuro?*

"Yeah I know Souichiro-san. Got any idea who might be after him?"

*I've done my research. His name is Homura Ichigoya.*

"That name sounds familiar..."

*I'm sure it must. The guy is under heavy investigation by the police for drug trafficking and selling weapons to terrorist. So far they haven't found anything on him, under my research I found he hates Takagi Souichiro seeing him as a enemy the details of that are been kept under wraps so even I don't know. He's the only suspect who might try to kill him. Tonight there's going to be a dinner party celebrating his wedding anniversary with his wife at the Amarashi Tower.*

"And you think it's the perfect chance for Ichigoya to strike. How can you be sure he will try to kill Souichiro-san tonight?"

*Because he's going to attend the celebration. Someone like him would like to be present for the death of his enemy.*

"So you think he's going to hire some sort of hit man to take out Souichiro-san?"

*That's right, your mission will be to find and neutralize that hit man. Most likely that hit man will be using a sniper rifle so you'll best bet will be to check the tallest buildings near by.*

"_Since this anniversary is considered a family event, Saya will likely attend" _Takashi looked worried for the safety of the pink haired girl.

*I'll give you a fax of the mission details just in case. As for Ichigoya and his men the police will handle it, I already contacted the chief of Police of the celebration. The celebration is at nine, you do know where is Amarashi Tower?*

"How can't I? It's the freakiest tallest tower in the entire city, I'll be there. But Minami-san let me warn you" his tone turned cold.

"Souichiro-san's daughter is a very close friend of mine. If Ichigoya or anyone of his parasites lay a hand on her, or anything that might put her life in danger, or even harm a single hair from her head I will kill them all and I won't care if the chief of Police gets pissed because I resulted in murdering his suspect."

*I thought you shinobis aren't supposed to show any emotions.*

"I'm not in the mood Minami-san. Anything happens to her and the shit will get real."

*You're not making this easy on me kid. If Ichigoya does attempt to assassinate Takagi Souichiro then he will have a charge for attempted murder he'll be officially a criminal. The rest will be up to you.*

"Thanks Minami-san" he smiled that she has let him kill him if Saya's safety is harm because of the suspect.

*I'll see you later.*

"_Tonight at Amarashi Tower..." _

His cell phone rang again checking the number he smiled answering the call in a hurry.

"Saya...?"

*No Komuro-kun it's me.*

"Yuriko-san...?" he recognized the voice of Saya's mother.

"Is there something wrong? You sound worried" he got worried.

*I'm fine it's Saya...*

"Did something happen to her?" he panicked.

*Komuro-kun she's having one of her tantrums.*

"I'm not that far from your house I'm heading there right now!"he ended the call and left the sidewalk speeding through the streets.

* * *

**I guess I should explain what's wrong with Saya. It has to do with something terrible she experienced that it's still affecting her till today. It happened six years ago when she was ten. Her father Souichiro-san is a very powerful man who has high influences in politics and he had many people who follow and respect him. But at the same time he also had many enemies and one day someone has sent a hit man, but his target wasn't Souichiro-san it was none other than Saya. I was so lucky I was with her on that day my senses kept telling me something was wrong and thanks to the sunlight I was able to see in the distance the reflection of the sniper rifle scope, I realized he was aiming at Saya. I reacted and pushed her out of the way taking the bullet for her. The hit man eventually ran away once he failed to kill his target. Saya was traumatized seeing so much blood and my body lying next to her. Thankfully I wasn't hit in any vital spots and spent a few weeks in the hospital recuperating.**

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Takagi estate Higashi Hill 2-Choome district)

Takashi didn't hesitated arriving at the mansion the front gate was already opened expecting his arrival. The teen got off from his bike and went straight to the front door of the large house hold. The door was opened by one of the servants who kindly let him inside and that's when he saw Saya in tears running to him. The pink haired teen has run to him giving Komuro a tight hug while burying her head on his chest sobbing. He held her and patted her head softly accepting the embrace he didn't blame her she was still suffering from the experience of almost getting killed. But what traumatized her was seeing her closest friend almost looking right in front of her. But he knew he had to do it otherwise, it would have been her the laying one the ground looking lifeless and maybe she wouldn't have been so lucky like him. He would never allow anything to happen to her not as long as he was still alive. Takashi resumed comforting the poor girl knowing this wasn't the first time she has had these types of attacks from the horrible experience.

"It's all right Saya I'm here, see I'm okay. I'm not hurt at all, everything will be fine."

"Takashi, I don't want to see you hurt ever again" she muffled having her head still bury in his chest.

"Shhh it's okay" he made her looked at him assuring the Takagi with a smile.

"See I'm right here looking perfectly healthy without a scratch."

"I don't want you risking your life for me again like you did back then."

"It's in the past Saya nothing like that will happen again I promise."

"_I swear on my life it won't happen again. Anyone that tries to harm you I'll kill them before they make the move..." _

"Looks like you're what the doctor order Komuro-kun" Yuriko arrived smiling wearing her usual red dress.

"Hello Yuriko-san congratulations."

"Oh thank you, it pleases me you remember of our anniversary. Souichiro is so busy right now finishing the preparations for tonight's party."

"I'm sure he must be, it's a big event" he smiled.

"Well everyone will be attending it. It's going to get busy."

"_I'll bet it will, like a parasite that will attempt to murder your husband." _

"Saya how are you feeling?" Komuro turned his attention to the pink haired teen.

"I'll be fine" she was back to her normal rude self.

"Look I would love to stay a little longer and talk but I have to get to my place. We have so much school work and there's also another important thing I have to do later tonight."

"So you're busy tonight?" the young Takagi sounded disappointed.

"You can say that again. Why are you asking?"

"It's just..." she paused her cheeks started heating up.

"What...? What is it?"

"..."Saya stood in thought still looking embarrassed.

Yuriko kept her smile waiting for her daughter to tell the teen what she was talking about with her a few days ago. Of course as a mother she knew of her daughter's feelings for Takashi and like any other she was supporting her in any way she could. She didn't had a problem with him since she has known him since her daughter started the second grade and they were in the same class.

"_You can do it sweetie, ask him to accompany you to the party."_

"I...I thought that maybe you..." she was getting annoyed at the stupid butterflies flying in her stomach and her blushing was getting worse.

"Saya what is it?" asked the anxious Takashi.

"Study hard or you'll flunk and you better not. Or you will hear from me" she gave him a fake glare.

"Um...Sure, okay. I'm not planning to fail any of the upcoming tests" he could tell that wasn't what she was planning in telling him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going already. I have to get ready to attend the anniversary party."

"Just like that and you're kicking me out" Komuro smirked feeling like teasing her.

"Let me remind you who was the girl that ran to me crying, hugging me like there was no tomorrow just now."

"Just shut up and go!" her face turned red.

"Whatever you say honey, next time I'll bring you roses."

"Get the hell out of here!" her entire face turned into a tomato while Yuriko was covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Will do, bye Yuriko-san!" he left the mansion walking back to his bike.

"Jerk" she muttered still embarrassed.

"_If it wasn't for the fact that I like him I would have kick his balls and send him packing a long time ago." _

"Oh sweetie" her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"You had the perfect chance to ask him to the party and you chose to waste it."

"You heard what he said. He's busy even if I ask him he would have turn me down."

"Oh I don't know someone like Komuro-kun isn't the type to reject a close friend like you. I'm sure he would have say yes."

"No he wouldn't, you said it mama I'm a close friend. I will always be that to him, nothing but a close friend to him. He would never see me more than that" her tone was of depression.

"Don't say that, you're a Takagi we don't know the meaning of the word" give up"."

"I really have my work cut out. He has always like Miyamoto not me."

"Don't stop believing sweetie. I have faith that he will like you more than just a close friend, do you know why?" she smiled at her child.

"Why?" she muttered still feeling depressed.

"Because my daughter is a genius."

"Heh, yeah you're right. If he doesn't accept me I'll beat him up and he will have no choice but to like me."

"Now that will be going a little out of hand" she laughed.

"It will work, I'm a genius he can't say no to me" she smiled getting a confidence boost.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Amarashi Tower city district Tokonosu)

It was considered the tallest tower in the city and probably the tallest in the country. It was probably the same or maybe higher than the Empire State building from the United States. So many people have gathered at one of the top floors to enjoy the evening and to celebrate the wedding anniversary of one of Tokonosu's finest leaders. Takagi Souichiro had everything to be considered a powerful business man especially with so many famous people to support him, to bankers, investors and politicians he was also among the most respected men in the city. The many guests arrived to enter a long dinner room with many large tables that each can hold over fifty people. It made sense the best way to celebrate your anniversary was inviting so many people and have one hell of a tremendous dinner with them. Neither of them will complain because it was a free dinner, even those who aren't acquainted with him will attend this great opportunity to stuff your face.

After thirty minutes when the highly decorated and elegant dinning room was filled with the guests, the Takagi family made their appearance. Souichiro was wearing an elegant tuxedo he was holding the hand of his wife, Yuriko was wearing a black dress with an opening in the lower region showing her legs with black high heels. The couple was among the most elegant among everyone finally, behind them stood their daughter and she wasn't looking like she was in the best of moods. Saya was wearing a light pink gown with shoes of the same color, the dress really went well with the color of her hair. She was also wearing her contacts and mentally she was frowning still not happy with Takashi that he couldn't come tonight. Its true she didn't asked him to come with her but she got his message clear that he was very busy with school work and something else she didn't care in knowing. Soon the people greeted the couple while the young Takagi wanted to avoid them, wanting some space and time alone.

"Congratulations Souichiro-sama."

"Thank you" replied the Don.

"You two make such a wonderful couple" commented an older woman.

"Thank you we wish you enjoy the rest of the evening." smiled Yuriko.

"Souichiro-sama" his right hand man Yoshioka arrived wearing a suit.

"The area's cleared" he whispered to the Takagi and he gave a nod.

"_Do they always have to make such a fuzz for their anniversary?" _Saya whined wishing they would just have an ordinary anniversary celebrated like regular married couples do.

The pink haired girl decided to leave from her parent's side since she didn't know anyone here. Mostly all of them were all associates and close friends of his father. Quite honestly she didn't care about this party without denying she only wanted to be here but only with Takashi. At least she will be with someone who has known her entire life and her awkwardness will be gone for been surrounded by so many strangers. It will also make the party less boring because she wanted to return to her home already. Thinking about Komuro she really wished he was here maybe part of her was looking forward of having him here with her, as a date. The last thought made her blushed and dispelled it because her eyes were on a familiar figure arriving at the room. She was surprised to spot Saeko among the crowd, she was wearing a blue dress with blue long gloves and heels of the same color. The young Takagi walked over to the Busujima at least there was someone she knew present.

"What are you doing here Busujima?"

"Oh evening Takagi-san, this is quite the party."

"You were invited?"

"Your father was kind enough to send me an invitation. He was requesting my presence tonight."

"Yeah I should have figured he will invite you" she didn't looked too happy.

"_After all papa seems to respect Busujima more than me..." _

"There she is, Busujima-sensei's daughter" Souichiro walked over to the purple haired girl.

"It is an honor to be here tonight Takagi-sama" the kendo captain gave a bow.

"I do hope you enjoy the festivities. How is sensei?"

"He's doing well but unfortunately he's very busy attending important matters. I apologize he can't be here."

"That's all right I understand. Sensei is always busy" the Don gave a rare smile.

"Dear" Yuriko walked to him before whispering something in his ear.

The Don gave a nod turning to the kendo captain.

"If you'll excuse me, I must attend an important matter."

"There he goes. I really want this party to be over" the pink haired girl thought out loud.

"Why the hurry Takagi?" asked the Busujima.

"I originally didn't wanted to come but mama insisted that I should be present. It would have been better if Takashi were here."

"Were you planning to ask Takashi to come?" her tone sounded interested mentioning Komuro.

"You're now in the first name basis with him" she raised an eyebrow at the purple haired girl.

"He told me to call him by his first name as well that he should call me by my first name too. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I guess there's nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all" the young Takagi stood in thought.

"_Does she like Takashi? It couldn't be that. It's enough that I have to compete with Miyamoto. But Takashi does seem to like Busujima too. Damn it this is the last thing I need, one girl was bad enough now two." _she got frustrated at the second addition to the competition.

"Something the matter Takagi?" Saeko noticed her expression.

"I'm fine..."

* * *

(Scene change)

Souichiro and Yuriko reached the front of the large hall where the dinner party was going to take place. The reason his wife called him was to properly greet a special guest to their anniversary celebration, and by meaning" special" it was for a certain reason. The Don gazed at the older man before him wearing a tuxedo with short grey hair with a mustache, accompanied by a large group of men wearing suits. Neither of them looked very trusting while the men who seems to be their leader was in the same boat of distrust like the rest. For a moment both men locked gazes and it was enough to see the fire of their anger for the other, these two didn't get along all right. Its like they were deadly enemies and they would rather kill each other right now then exchange words or even words filled with insults. Finally the mustache changed his expression to a cordial smile but the hatred was still in his eyes.

"Good evening Don Takagi."

"Evening Ichigoya" he kept his tone neutral.

"It is a pleasure to be here tonight to celebrate your marriage with your wife. Mrs. Takagi you look lovely as ever."

"I hope you enjoy the evening" Yuriko has also replied in a neutral tone.

"Of course tonight is about enjoying the food and socializing. I always enjoy an atmosphere with nice treats to dig in. Let's go boys let's see what this party has to offer" he walked over to the Don.

"Ichigoya...I hope you behave. Do not pull anything that might put at risk your well-being" his tone has suddenly grew cold.

"Don Takagi is that a threat?"

"It's a warning. Enjoy the celebration."

"I only came here for the food and the ladies. There is no need for such hostilities" he smiled leaving the Don in thought.

"_Enjoy your anniversary Takagi, while you still can. It will be your last..." _

"Yoshioka?" Souichiro called one of his most trusted follower.

"Yes Souichiro-sama?"

"Keep an eye on Ichigoya."

"As you wish."

* * *

(Scene change)

Away from the tall Tower in one of the nearest buildings stood Takashi in his black shinobi uniform. The young assassin had a perfect view of the window floor where the party was taking place. But that wasn't what matter he was keeping his eyes for any person at the roofs of other buildings. His informant Rika was pretty sure Ichigoya will try to kill Souichiro tonight, his mission was to take out the hit man who was payed by the suspect. Preventing the assassination of the Don as well as Saya's father was his priority. Honestly he didn't actually see eye to eye with the older Takagi because he didn't treated his daughter with respect. The thought angered him it's like he saw her to be inferior and it wasn't worthy to be treated equally or to be loved, he had his difference with the Don. If he could only see Saya for who she is like he has seen her knowing her for so long. It hurt him to see her heart broken every time he will give her one of his serious expressions, there was anger in his yellow eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone he picked it up without looking at the caller number.

"I'm here."

*Souichiro has entered the room with his wife. Keep a look out for that hit man* said Rika.

"Will you be interfering for Ichigoya's capture?"

*I'm outside of the building. I'll be backing up the police, they're on stand by. Just do your part and we will do ours.*

"Got it" he ended the call turning his gaze to the many buildings surrounding the tall Tower like building.

* * *

(Scene change)

Everyone has gotten seated in the many long tables to begin the dinner. Souichiro was at the end with Yuriko seated next to him, Saya on the left side with Saeko next to her. The rest followed as close friends of the Don and associates along with members of his prefectural ultra nationalist organization. The food was already served with so many delicacies that will make anyone's mouth watered at such large proportions. Souichiro got up from his seat ready to make the toast with everyone but his eyes fell on Ichigoya who was looking calming enjoying the party. He was starting to regret his choice to invite the man since he knew he couldn't be trusted, he was dangerous no doubt. But the Takagi believed in the saying of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer, he supports it. He has made up his mind if he tries anything out of the ordinary that might put him or his family in harm's way he will put the man in his place even if he has to resort to murder.

"I want to proclaim a toast. First to my wife Yuriko for supporting me since the years we've been together as a married couple. To my colleagues and friends who have supported my vision and my organization since the days of its founding. I appreciate everything you have done, your hard work will never be forgotten and to my wife for always been by my side" he raised his glass with everyone present.

"Cheers!"

Ichigoya got up facing the Don making him question his motives.

"I would like to propose another toast if it's all right with you Don Takagi" he smiled as the Takagi gave a nod of approval.

"I want to toast for the marriage of Mr and Mrs. Takagi may their happiness live forever until the end. As they say" till death do us apart"" he hide his grin.

"Cheers!"

As everyone drank from the champagne Ichigoya was ready to leave.

"If you all excuse I have to make a quick call. I'll be right back" he left the table while Yoshioka kept his gaze at the suspicious man.

Once he was out of the room Ichigoya grinned dialing from his cell phone, as soon as it was rining someone already picked up the call.

"Do you have a clear shot at him?"

*I do. Just say the word* replied the voice of the hit man pointing his sniper rifle at the Don.

"Do it."

He heard a sudden screamed while a quick sound of a flesh cut.

"What's going on?"

*Sorry to disappoint you but your hit man has canceled his job.*

"What the fuck-who are you?"

*He can't talk to you anymore because he's dead. The police should be heading there to raid your ass any minute now.*

"You have nothing on me" Ichigoya got panicked.

*Attempted murder on Takagi Souichiro will be enough to lock you up for good.*

"_Shit" _he ended the call before he entered back to the room only to be faced with Yoshioka.

"What do you want?"

"I just heard everything from your call" he glared.

Ichigoya has had about enough going to a more reckless plan to fulfill what he came to do tonight. He took a gun from his pocket and gave an order to his men. They removed their guns too and started shooting causing the people to panicked and screamed. Yoshioka went immediately to the Don's side to protect him while Yuriko took Saya with her protecting her daughter next to her husband. Saeko didn't panicked but she was thinking if there was anything she could do to stop these men but she knew better. She was outnumbered not to mention she didn't brought her bokken to defend herself. The man grinned pointing his gun to the Takagi with Yoshioka and the rest of the Don's pointing their weapons. This was an scenario that will become into an old western shoot out.

"Nobody moves!" shouted Ichigoya.

"You have gone insane. You want to take such risk trying to kill me this way Ichigoya?" said the Don disgusted.

"I only came here to kill you. It's disappointing the hit man I hired failed to do the job."

"You're willing to have everyone kill each other? It is clear you don't care about the lives of your men."

"They know the risks they take when they chose to work for me. As long as I'm paying them good they won't argue."

"Then I will guess the rumor of you trafficking drugs and selling weapons to terrorist is true?"

"Nothing personal just business. Now Takagi it's time to die."

"Drop your weapon Ichigoya you have no place to go" warned Yoshioka.

"I'm not doing that and neither my boys, if we kill each other it's fine by me as long as I get to kill you Takagi. Perhaps I have to hit you where it hurts the most, your family."

"..."Souichiro gave him such a cold glare that can paralyze anyone from the fear.

"Let's see who will be first, your lovely wife or your daughter?"

"You seriously think we're going to let you lay a single finger on Souichiro-sama's family your dead wrong" glared Yoshioka.

"Enough" the Don kept his gaze on his enemy.

"Staring at you Ichigoya makes me sick. You're nothing but a coward to be resolving to a suicidal move. If it's me you want here I am, if you have at least any dignity as a man we can fight one on one."

"Only you and me eh...?" he was grinning.

"Tell you what Takagi. Since I'm always been a man of business. How about you trade places with someone from your family? If you cooperate I might spare you."

"Permission to fire Souichiro-sama" Yoshioka seemed to have his patience worn off.

"Hold your fire. Ichigoya you couldn't have stood so low. If it's me you want then here I am, I.m not surprise a coward like you would hide behind your men."

"I should say the same about you Takagi."

"Men stand down!" said the Don.

"What? But Souichiro-sama..."

"Stand down!"

"Very brave of you. Fine, stand down!" Ichigoya ordered his men.

"Papa stop it's a trap!" said Saya.

"Stay out of this!"

Ichigoya gave a grin as he took the chance the pink haired girl has taken her distance from her protective mother. He grabbed her pointing the gun to the young Takagi's head, Souichiro's men reacted pointing their weapons at him again. The Don glared at the man but he was more angry at his daughter for interfering now her life was in danger.

"Saya!" Yuriko panicked seeing her daughter's life in danger.

"_This is not good, at this rate everyone might die. Does Takagi-sama has a plan to be looking so confident?" _Saeko has been analyzing the situation for a while.

"Well what do we have here? You truly have a cute daughter Takagi. She's quite delicious" the criminal gave a perverted grin having a great view to her cleavage.

"_The police should be on their way. All I have to do is keep buying time" _thought the Don.

The next thing that happened took everyone present in the room by surprise. The window next to them was shattered as an individual arrived. A pissed off Takashi threw a barrage of shuriken killing a dozen of Ichigoya's men he was too fast for them to react and open fire. His eyes were glaring at the man who had Saya by her mercy he warned Rika if he lay harm to the young Takagi he was going to kill them all and not letting the police take custody of the scum bag. The shinobi landed before the bastard holding the pink haired teen, nothing but pure hatred was reflected in his eyes. Saeko stood in awe watching the mysterious stranger she knew right away this was the person who has killed so many criminals. The sight of black clad shinobi has made her blushed admiting to feel attractive towards him a man who wanted to bring justice to the evil men in this city was enough to gain her respect, and much more.

"Who the fuck are you!?' Ichigoya was ready to crap his pants after seeing his men has been killed.

"Let her go" Komuro's voice was very cold.

"You think I would do that now!" he pressed the gun to Saya's neck.

"Mama Papa!"

"Give up Ichigoya you're surrounded now! Said Yoshioka.

The pink haired girl glared at the criminal she stomp on his foot. His cry of pain was his last as Takashi went for the kill unsheathing his katana so fast nobody saw it. Ichigoya's head roll to the ground his body fell he was dead in a instant. Saya ran to her mother as Yuriko hugged her feeling so relief she was safe while Saeko kept her eyes on the shinobi. His job was done he ran to the broken window ready to depart but the Busujima ran to him hoping to catch up to him. Souichiro was staring at the black clad stranger he didn't had a problem that he has killed Ichigoya and all of his men before the police got here.

"Wait!"

Takashi turned surprised to see the Busujima here. He was too focused in saving Saya that he didn't realized she has attended the party. He made a mental note that she looked very hot in that dress the same as the young Takagi.

"Who are you?" it was all the kendo captain could think of aside from her attraction towards him.

"..."Komuro headed to broken window.

'Wait!"

"Just a shadow that brings judgement of heaven" he jumped off and before she took a look he was already gone.

After he was gone a large group of police officers arrived only to see Ichigoya and the rest of his mean dead. Detective Miyamoto was also present along with the chief, Rika and her partner Tajime were there too. The Minami saw the whole mess the shinobi and she got the feeling she was going to get blame from this even if he has warned her on time.

"_Oh shit, damn that kid..."_

* * *

**I have no regret that bastard was holding Saya hostage. Anyone that threatens my close people will die not caring if they're criminals or not. As I returned to my place I suddenly got this bad feeling my intuition was warning me, that night felt like it was going to be the last night of this world. I was right in the last minute and on the night everything ended, I stood up late. I fell asleep thinking the worst was going to happen and everything I know was going to end. I was going to be fighting for my life on a whole new level...**

* * *

**To be continued**

It's finally done and a long chapter. I want to thank everyone who has updated, favorite and followed the story thank you very much. To answer a question from a reviewer there is a reason why the story is rated M, yes there will be lemons *perverted grin* that's right hardcore and kinky lemons will be added in further chapters along with teaser scenes but it can still be considered as adult situations. By the way if you were thinking of Rei, Saeko and Saya wearing Kasumi's blue default outfit from Dead or Alive it doesn't mean you're a pervert because I was thinking about it too. That will be all I will see you next chapters farewell.

**Next time: welcoming the dead**

This story was inspired by the following:

**Ninja Gaiden series (game) **

**Tenchu stealth assassins series (game)**

**Ninja assasin (movie) **


	3. Welcoming the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Takashi narrating **

*Communications through phones and other devices*

* * *

Act 3 Welcoming the Dead

Takashi stood resting when the smell of salty sea hit his nose thrills. The teen opened his eyes only to see that he was on a beach making him blink at the confusion he didn't remember been in one. He was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks and things were getting crazy to why he was here, and putting it more thought this was probably a dream. The reality of things he's supposed to be on his dream back at his apartment none of this was happening. The right thing to do is to pinch himself to return to the real world though he like the view of the pretty beach. The sounds he heard made him react he wasn't alone, before his eyes widened. His face turned red at what he was seeing, he made the quick conclusion that he was dreaming all right. Komuro stood speechless staring at Rei, Saeko and Saya and of course what they were wearing got his attention pretty much that his hormones will react.

Rei was wearing a yellow micro bikini which showed her E cup breasts to a maximum and her bottom was barely covering her crotch. Poor Takashi got a nose bleed and it got worse when he took a look at Saeko. The Busujima was wearing a blue two string bikini that showed her D cup breasts, her seductive expression has made his manhood rise to the occasion. Then there was Saya the young Takagi was wearing a red micro bikini that made her F cup breasts jiggle so much. Takashi's hormones were reaching meltdown status right about now because never in his entire life believe he will see these three beauties wearing such little clothing. The girls smiled playfully at him it was seductive at the same time while the poor teen has turned red. He looked like he was ready to have a heart attack or maybe die from blood loss from the many nose bleeding he's going to have. By now he was aware this was a dream, but a dream he doesn't want to wake up.

"Oh shit..."he stood in awe at the marvelous sight.

"Takashi" spoke the Miyamoto getting seated next to him.

"We've been waiting for you" the Busujima followed in a seductive voice.

"This sun is so hot maybe you can find a way to cool me off" the Takagi knelt down making her breast jiggle.

"Cool you off heh heh. I don't have a clue how" Komuro stood in a trance his hormones were about to explode.

"Here Takashi rub some oil on me" Rei oiled her hands touching the teen's hands..

"Rei I..." his eyes widened when she made him touch her breasts.

"Yeah I like that keeping rubbing them with oil" she moaned softly.

"Takashi rub some oil on me too" Saeko moaned touching her oily hand on her crotch.

"Oh shit" the male teen stood in a loss for words as the kendo captain made him touch her crotch with oily hands.

"Well looks like someone has gotten a little too excited" Saya was grinning staring at the large tent that has formed on his swim trunks.

The pink haired girl touched the tent causing Komuro to groaned, at her touch was amazing. Soon Rei and Saeko joined in touching it too they started teasing him with licking and kissing on the covered manhood. Takashi was groaning and moaning at the sensation there was no way in hell he was going to wake up from this dream after all of this. No he will see it to the end all the way Something like this will be considered the best erotic dream he could ever had it was better not to waste it. The teasing was starting to hurt his manhood through the fabric of his swim trunks and it was begging to be release. The girls grinned finally pulling down his trunks showing a very proud nine each dick making them blushed at how tall and erected it stood. Komuro groaned as they were stroking it they could do whatever they like with him, this was something he was never going to forget.

"Takashi, you're really are an idiot" said Saya.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're going to be late for school, wake up!"

THUD!

Takashi has woke up been in the floor he realized he has fallen from his bed. After waking from such an amazing out of this world dream he was planning to take a very cold shower. Then he realized the boner he had, morning wood has attacked him yet again. After re-playing the vivid images in his head maybe it will be for the best that he jerk off he believe this boner wasn't going anywhere. It was a hot dream the three girls in his personal opinion were the most beautiful of Fujimi Academy wearing those micro swim suits barely covering any of their intimate parts best dream in his entire life hands down. He really hope he will have it again and this time without waking up, a complete sexual fantasy. Everything regarding his dream with the ladies was erased when he took a long look at his digital alarm clock and notice time was against him. He freaked out not believing it he has been sleeping for too long and maybe it had to do with his mission from last night.

"_Oh shit I am so late!" _

The teen picked up a towel and fresh underwear removing his clothes heading straight to the bathroom. He took a cold shower not forgetting the hot erotic dream he had with the three teen beauties. After he was done he went to his closet to find his school uniform feeling so upset for sleeping in. By now first period must have been over and the teachers might have eventually think he's absent today and he hated to miss a day of school. Now he was a responsible person who is always trying his best to have good grades, though compared to someone like Saya who was a straight A's he was a little above average. Just when he was about to put his school clothes his cell phone rang getting his attention. He felt annoyed he was already late for school and now whoever was calling him was taking more of the time he doesn't have. But once Komuro saw the number he was in deep thought because it was saying" unknown" there was only one person in his mind who might give him such call in that kind of status.

"Yes...?"he answered the call.

*Heaven's shadow...*

"Gen-sama" he stood shocked that his sensei and adoptive father was calling him.

"What's wrong?" he knew something was very wrong for him to call him.

*Listen well, there's a powerful storm brewing into our horizon. It is a danger to us all. This storm cannot be stop it has already begun and its spreading through every corner of the world. I have sent our brothers and sisters to many regions of the country to fight it. You will fight and stay safe...*

"A storm? What kind of storm are you talking about?"

*But be very wary the storm isn't the only threat our enemies have reacted and they have made their move. This is their chance to try and eliminate us, from now on your life will always be in danger. You must watch yourself Takashi do you understand?"

"I do, but what is this all about? What kind of storm are you talking about?"

"Gen-sama...?" he noticed the call was lost.

"Damn..."

* * *

**I knew something really bad was happening. Because this was the first time Gen-sama has actually called me on my phone. After his words I had a terrible feeling that something really bad was going to happen, this storm he talked about seemed like a real catastrophe. Pretty soon I will learn that it wasn't a regular storm one that will bring powerful winds and heavy rain. No it was something much worse that it was making me feel on the edge and it was scaring me. The fact Gen-sama called me this was maybe so serious like a third world war taking place.**

* * *

"_The news" _He left his room going for the remote and turned on his thirty two inch plasma screen.

What he saw made his eyes widened in horror watching a news broadcast.

*Shijuku's population has decreased by fifty percent due to mysterious circumstances. Police authorities has ordered people to stay hidden in their homes and not to go outside unless it's necessary.*

"_What the hell is going on?" _he changed the channel hearing another broadcast.

*Over a thousand people have been killed in Nagasaki while the police and the military are doing everything they can to secure and evacuate civilians to safety. Those who are taking shelter in their homes we strongly advise that you stay inside for your own safety.*

"_Are we under terrorist attack?" _he changed to another channel showing yet another broadcast.

*So far the number of deaths has increased world wide and countries such as Russia and China has opened fire releasing their nuclear war heads into the atmosphere. Other countries like France and Germany are in a turmoil of chaos losing more than half the population. The rest of the countries status are currently unknown for now. We will try to fill in with more into this crisis.*

"_It's happening all over the world. What the fuck is going on? Wait...Is this what Gen-sama meant about the storm? He was warning me about this, does he know what's causing this...?" _

"_No this is happening here too. Which means, Rei, Saya, Saeko, everyone the school!" _his eyes widened.

Takashi was frantic feeling so much concern for all of his friends at Fujimi. He completely threw out his uniform and decided to wear something else. His shinobi uniform was out of the question since with this situation he might be scaring the people even more. Hopefully that everyone was still safe he went with a new type of clothing he put on a black trenc coat with a grey shirt, jeans and black sneakers. He finally finished his bad ass look with a pair of silver shades to make him look like a bad boy, if he was going to help people he will do it in style. Once he was done with the clothes he prepared his gear taking his katana, shurikens, kunais and bow with a quiver of arrows. Even with all of this happening he didn't know whether he should reveal his secret as a shinobi. He turned off the tv and left his apartment with his bike keys in hand and didn't hesitated turning the engine of his Hayabusa motorcycle, he left in a hurry without looking back.

* * *

(Time skip)

As Takashi passed through the streets of Tokonosu city he was in so much shock. Everything was a disaster people have lost their sanity destroying things, shooting and vandalizing things like shops and restaurant. It all looked like it was coming from a movie it was the end of the world. The one thing that caught his attention were the people who looked like they were dead, he didn't wanted to think they were undead or more precise zombies. They were definitely dead and they were trying to bite people, he couldn't focus in helping them. Right now he only wanted to help those in the school he will put his trust on the police and the SDF to try and keep things under control. But with the way things were looking in the city he highly doubt it. He knew they will lose control once the population went into complete panic, there was nothing anyone can do with this crisis. Komuro increased the speed of his bike not looking back or not trying to lose hope that everything will be all right.

* * *

**No matter how many times I gazed over the city I couldn't stop myself from getting shock or freaking out. Just like that in one morning everything went from normal to fuck up, the SDF and the police been deployed, people rioting the streets like they have gone mad and worst of all people that looked like they were dead. Zombies as crazy as it sounded I didn't know what to think or what is normal anymore I knew one thing for sure, this world has gone straight to hell. Right now I was heading to the school to check on everyone I really hope they were all right Rei, Saya, Saeko, Hisashi, Morita please let them be okay, let me make it on time.**

* * *

Takashi felt so happy and relief when he saw the Fujimi Academy building in the distance, he was finally here. Just by watching from far away it looked like everything was all right and normal. Everyone else must be in their classrooms doing their work or taking a test, it was normal like nothing has come to interrupt that peace and prosperity. But Komuro knew he couldn't life his hopes up just yet, not after what he saw at the news and while he was on the streets of the city. His eyes traveled to the front gate when he spotted people recognizing teacher from PA. Teshima has grabbed a man but his eyes widened when the man turned out to be an infected zombie. He knew the teacher will be done for if he gets bitten, he increased the speed of his bike and unsheathed his sword. In a quick swipe the zombie's head was sliced off shocking the teachers namely Teshima and the ping pong's club adviser Kyoko. Setting their eyes on the attacker they recognized the teenager a student from this school.

"Komuro what the fuck did you just do!?" Teshima was still in shock gazing at the dead body of the person who was trying to break in to the school.

"You murdered him!" Kyoko followed panicked.

"Listen up you two! Warn everyone that there's a great danger heading this way. Evacuate everyone to safety now!"

"What are you talking about?!" followed the PA teacher.

"This guy right here was already dead before I cut his head off. He was a zombie, I'm not shitting you it's the truth. Whatever's happening in the city is connected to these things. You must tell everyone at school before it's too late."

"What do you mean the city? Did something happen...?" the adult woman stood in her shock finding it hard to swallow.

"Open the gate Teshima-sensei! I have to help everyone. If those things reach the school everyone will be doom. No matter what happens they must not get bitten by" them" or they will get infected and become" them" too!"

"You mean like that guy?" the PA teacher gazed over at the decapitated body.

"Yes I know it's impossible to believe me but I've seen how fucked up the city has become because of these zombies..."

"_I better not tell them that it's happening all over the world, they're already freaked out as it is..." _

"Teshima...?" Kyoko started looking so worried.

"..."

"Please let me in open the gate."

Teshima stood in deep thought not knowing whether he should believe the teen or not. He gazed over at the adult woman who is his girlfriend and she looked so worried and scared. They should probably refuse not to let him in because this could be the result of one sick joke, but then again there was a dead body next to them missing its head. He knew about Takashi and he wasn't the kid of person to pull a prank of this magnitude it wasn't like him at all, he was never a juvenile delinquent. The PA teacher checked his pockets he did had the keys to the front gate just in case after hearing the banging from the man who is supposed to be a zombie. That was one thing he found it hard to believe the dead coming back to life like in horror movies. But Komuro's face tell otherwise he was very serious and if it was true about the city been in danger then this wasn't something to ignore. The adult gave a sigh staring between the gate and the teen on the bike.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: class room 2B Fujimi Academy)

Rei tried not to sigh writing on her note book while listening to the teacher. It was hard to pay attention at all as her eyes were once more on the empty seat next to her which it was obvious where Takashi sits. Today the teen seemed to be absent and it was worrying her a lot because she has known him her entire life and he wasn't the kind of person to miss a day of school. He wasn't a bookworm but he was still a responsible person and she wasn't the only one, apparently Hisashi and Saya felt the same way too. The young Takagi was ignoring the fact he wasn't here while she has already stealing glances at the empty seat. It annoyed and anger her Takashi was doing this to her, making her worry like this. She made a mental note to smack him when she sees him. As for Igou he wasn't as worried as the two girls but he was questioning why his friend was absent today and whatever was his reasons, it must be something urgent.

"_Takashi what's wrong? Why aren't you here?" _the Miyamoto gave another sigh of concern.

"_I swear I am going to kick his ass for not showing up and for making me feel this way. I hate getting worry over him, damn it I can't stop thinking about him!" _the Takagi started tapping her right foot as proof as concern and not of impatience.

"_He must be sick today. This must be the first time Takashi is absent since he started at this school" _Hisashi turned to the Miyamoto.

The class was interrupted by the sound of the microphone coming from the director's office, they were about to hear an important message. But they had no idea how important it was going to be.

*Attention all students and members of the faculty. An emergency situation has occurred we strongly suggest that you follow your teachers orders and evacuate the school. This is not a fire drill, please cooperate with your teachers and make your way to the emergency exits in...*

Everyone stood in shock hearing struggling noises coming from the faculty member giving the message, he sounded like he was in big trouble. That was enough to make them looked worried and scared.

*Get away! Don't come any closer! Aahhhhh! Somebody help me! Oh shit it bit me! So much blood aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!*

The sounds of the microphone crackling along with the sounds of human flesh been eaten was heard loud and clear. Everyone in the classroom stood with their eyes wide from the horror after hearing everything. Rei, Hisashi, Saya, Kohta and Jessica were all with the same expression feeling panicked the fear that something terrible was going to happen to them was clear. They had no idea what was causing this but they were thinking the worst like a terrorist attack or crazy psycho paths that broke into the school and they only want to kill. The chalk the teacher was using stood on his desk but it slowly rolled its way until it felt to the ground. Once it broke that's when all hell broke loose as the classroom erupted in fear and panic they opened the door and ran for their lives. Hisashi grabbed Rei while Kohta did the same with Jessica, Saya went underneath her desk like it was an earthquake drill. But doing that she saved herself from the wave of panicked students. No doubt after this the Miyamoto and the Takagi were more worried for Takashi.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Shit it's already happening!" Takashi panicked gazing at the school building he has heard the entire message.

"What is going on in there?" Kyoko stood worried in fear after hearing the message.

"Teshima-sensei!"

The PA teacher gave a nod taking the keys to the front gate. He opened the gate allowing the teen to entered he rev the engine of his bike a few times ready to go save his friends. Komuro gazed in secret anger thinking if any of those things lay harm to any of his close friends there was going to be hell to pay. After some deep thinking the teen turned to the two teachers and knew they couldn't be here since they were in danger, the school was no longer a safe place.

"Change of plans. Teshima-sensei take Kyoko-sensei and leave the school now. Take your car and get as far away from here, find someplace safe to hide. Also find a weapon to defend yourself, a gun will be more effective.

"And what are you going to do?" asked the PA teacher.

"I'm going to try and help everyone."

"By yourself? Don't be crazy Komuro you can't-"

"I know what I'm doing! Please listen to me and leave the school now, you'll be better off not been here" he finally left.

"He's going to enter the school riding his bike, the kid is fucking crazy."

"Teshima what are we going to do?"

"..." the man stood in thought taking another glance at the teen who entered the building.

Now Teshima wasn't the kind of person to abandon people in need. He wanted to help Takashi fight whatever was behind these attacks even if he still didn't know how serious this threat is. But there was only one person above everyone from the students and the faculty that meant a lot to him. The PA teacher knew what to do and he will have to place his trust in Komuro since he was the one that saved his life from getting bitten by the zombie he grabbed. Somehow he had a feeling the teen was going to be all right, especially when he saw his gear the katana, along with the bow and arrow he has prepared himself to fight. He turned to his girlfriend of a few months who was still looking worried and panicked. He gave a sigh knowing he's going to regret his decision later.

"Let's go Kyoko."

"We're leaving the school?"

"I will trust Komuro's judgement for the moment. Right now your safety is the only thing that matters to me."

"Teshima" the dark red head blushed.

"We'll take my car and stay hidden at my place. I have a gun there."

Kyoko gave a nod she won't argue with the man she loves. But she was still worried about everyone inside the school building. The many students and the members of the faculty if this threat was truly dangerous what will become of them? She halted her thoughts taking Teshima's hand and left running to the parking lot. They haven't forgotten what Takashi told them of the city been engulfed by the same danger threatening the school. They will eventually find out the situation there once they leave this area. Both got on to his car and left the parking getting away from the building, they were safe for now. They were thinking how long will they be able to stay safe from these things that seems to defy human logic with already been dead.

* * *

(Scene change)

After the message ended with the faculty member probably dead the entire school went into a chaotic rampage with panic and fear filling their hearts. They ran as fast as they could while pushing and kicking those who were close to them not caring if they got hurt. They only wanted to escape the school completely ignoring the rules stated during the message briefing. They all resembled wild animals on a stampede not using any logic or time to think straight they were too scared to even see straight. Some tripped, others ended getting small fracture it didn't matter who got in their way, they will attack them just so they can get away from this place. But it looks like fate had other plans and it was taking cruel course, like it has been decided these people weren't going to survive. So many students and teachers have been caught by the mysterious threat, people that were already dead. Their scream filled the hallways as they got bitten getting infected.

Hisashi and Rei went the opposite way of the panicked mob in order to get away from them and been in a more safe zone. But Igou doubt it with these attackers in the building their best chance were to go to places where anyone would likely go. Both teens were cleared they needed to escape and the black belt karate teen was already one step ahead. He knew they needed to be prepare to fight the attackers so they should gear up with anything that can be use as a weapon to defend themselves. At least the Miyamoto because she was skilled as a member of the sojutsu club. He reached his locker and opened it there was a baseball bat, not feeling sure to take it. His eyes traveled to a mop it was perfect, he smiled breaking the stick along with the metal piece that was keeping the stick intact with the mop. The stick had a sharp metal piece as a result from breaking it. It will have to do for a cheap imitation of a spear.

"Here Rei."

"You think everyone made it out to safety?" she accepted the stick.

"I can't guarantee anything you saw how they acted. Everyone is so scared no one will be able to think rationally the situation. We'll have to do what we can for now and find a way to leave the school."

"Do you know where should we go?"

"I think our best bet is going to the faculty building. Maybe heading to the observatory will be a safe place to hide."

"..."the Miyamoto stood in thought her hazel eyes softened thinking of someone.

"Rei...?"

"I...I'm okay Hisashi, let's get going."

"He'll be all right."

"Huh...?"

"Takashi will be fine. He should be safer than us if he didn't come to school" he smiled reading her mind.

"I hope you're right. I'm worried why he didn't come. Wait do you...Do you think something happen-"

"Rei don't start thinking negative, he can take care of himself. Once we escape from here we'll go to his place and check on him."

"Thanks, I'm feeling better now."

"Come on let's be careful as we go."

* * *

(Scene change)

Kohta and Jessica got to safety from the mob hiding behind a corner. They didn't expected that Saya will be tagging along with them though she didn't spoke with them she believe they were the only people that can help her while dealing with the threat that was inside their school. The American girl made a hand sign to the two teens with her to follow her to the hallway. If they keep going they will arrive to the one place she's been wanting to go. The blond gave a grin spotting the locker area from the second floor, she recognized her locker. The teen went to dial the combination to open it she was very eager to open it for a reason while the chubby teen looked curious trying not to be scare and the pink haired teen was getting inpatient because she had no clue what they were doing. The Takagi hasn't forgotten that Takashi wasn't here she was still highly worried and highly angry at him.

"Shouldn't we get to safety?" asked Kohta.

"Yep just let me get something we're going to need from my locker."

"And what would that be? We're siting ducks here, we'll be nothing but targets to those things if we stay here. Why am I even tagging along with you two in the first place?"Saya gave a frown in her usual rude self.

"Strange Takagi I don't remember asking you to accompany us. You're welcome to leave and try to defend yourself on your own. That's why you're sticking with us, we're the only ones who can protect you since Takashi isn't here. Guess your brain won't be enough to save you from this disaster huh?" Jessica's sharp tongue made the pink haired teen glared at her.

"Hmph...whatever" she mumble knowing she was right.

"What's in your locker that is so important you have to get it?" asked Hirano.

"You'll see" she grinned in a devilish way as she was finally able to release the lock opening the locker.

Both teens had no ides what could the foreigner want that she needs to get from her locker. Their question was finally answered when the American pulled a weapon, a gun to be precise. Saya was shocked her mouth was wide opened while Kohta's jaw hit the floor at the sight of the gun. It was a Colt 1911 handgun colored completely black. She was grinning watching the expression of the chubby teen while the Takagi still had her shocked look not believing what she was seeing. A firearm here of all places that was just unforgivable for someone to commit such thing.

"Holy shit! A Colt 1911 single action, semi-automatic, magazine fed, recoiled operated pistol chambered for the 45 ACP cartridge. It is the most used standard-issue side arm in the military history of the United States till this day it is still been used. I never thought you would actually have one!" he went full gun otaku mode.

"You know it, I like it but I still prefer the magnum over this model type."

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Saya finally snapped at the American girl.

"What the hell are you thinking bringing a gun to school!? It is forbidden to bring a fire arm weapon to school grounds. It's even worst that it's illegal and you might end up going to juvenile prison!"

"I know but this is an emergency. We saw what happened to those students while they were running?" she turned serious to both teens.

"Those things that looked like they're dead" Hirano followed.

"The zombies" replied the foreigner.

"They do looked like they're dead. They were eating them, people eating people. It's ridiculous it's like something out of a horror movie" said the Takagi.

"That's why we have to be well prepare, I knew I did the right thing bringing these babies."

"These...?" blinked the chubby teen.

The American girl gave him a wink making him blushed as she took another similar Colt, only difference it was colored silver with the handle colored white. Hirano's eyes went wide again at the sight of another gun he knew what this meant all right.

"You think I will forget you?" she handed him the weapon making him giggle like a fan boy.

"Fuck yeah! Thank you Jessica I love you!"

"Why Kohta I didn't know you felt that way" she blushed feeling so flattered.

"Huh...? No wait-that's not what I meant I..." he blushed feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay silly I know what you meant but still I don't mind" she winked at him again.

"Get a room you two" Saya frowned at the grotesque sight.

"You're just jealous because you wish Takashi was here" she grinned evilly.

"Shut up!" the Takagi's face turned bet red.

"How much ammo did you bring?" asked Hirano.

"There's enough here. Still we should try and save as much as we can, that's why I think we should perform head shots more it's way more effective for an instant kill" she took a small bag from her locker inside were many magazines.

"_Damn Jessica really came prepared" _Kohta was grinning happily at his forefinger friend..

"All right we're ready to face" them"."

"_I can't believe she even brought ammunition too..."_ he added happily.

"They're here!" shouted Saya spotting two infected making their way to them.

The two zombie students didn't got the chance to get close to the trio as both Jessica and Kohta opened fire with their guns, each gave a head shot. Both grinned at each other in a sadistic way.

"Lock and load baby!" they said in unison.

"_These two are insane what have I gotten myself into?" _the pink haired girl gave a sigh.

"Takagi-san stay behind us" said Hirano.

"I know that fat ass I'm a genius."

"Hey be nice or we'll leave you behind" scolded Jessica.

"Fine" the Takagi agreed to behave since she knew her life was in their hands.

* * *

(Scene change)

Morita tripped again for the third time after trying to escape with his life. The poor teen was so scared beyond imagination, especially after what he witnessed. He saw so many students getting bitten by the attackers the undead there were too many that has overcome for the group he managed to escape barely from the horrific sight. Among those students that got bitten by" them" were most his classmates from his class the teen was trembling not wanting to end up like any of his friends. He tried not to cry but the memory of all those teenagers was still fresh in his mind the many screams of agony as they were getting eaten by the zombies. Tears were forming not believing that all of this was happenin, the entire school was infected by the undead and the chances that everyone were dead were pretty big. His eyes widened spotting more of" them" standing in the hallway without making a move, he ran away heading to another hallway.

"_This is crazy so many zombies, it's like a nightmare come true!" _he gulped feeling his heart beating fast from the fear.

"_It looks like I'm all alone everyone else must be...No I can't think like that! I don't want to die!" _

"Somebody help me!"

The teen was shaken from his thoughts by the desperate cry for help that it sounded like it was coming from somewhere near his location. Following the source of the cry and the incoming screams coming from a teenage girl he couldn't let fear take over him. Somebody needed help and he couldn't abandon that person in trouble. When he ran to a door that leads to one of the classroom he spotted the girl in danger struggling to break free from an undead. It was Miku Yuuki which she was among his top hottest girls of Fujimi Academy she was looking to enter the classroom to prevent the zombie from capturing her, but it looks like she didn't made it on time. The teen quickly picked up the closest thing on his sight a fire extinguisher and use it on the undead determined to save the teen girl from peril. The undead was sent to the ground from the cold emitting from the extinguisher.

"You okay Yuuki-san?"

"You...You saved me" she stood in awe walking closer to him.

"That thing didn't bite you did it?" he got worried.

"You saved me!" she hugged him making the teen blushed.

"_Holy shit! She's hugging me, Miku Yuuki is hugging me! Damn I can feel her boobs fucking awesome!" _

"Thank you so much Morita-san!"

"Huh, you know me?" he blushed.

"Yes, you are in my class" she smiled at him.

"_I thought she has always ignore me. But then again I guess it should be my fault for not trying to make conversation with her. How can't I? she's among the hottest girls in school and also among the ones that are worth to masturbate to." _

"You okay?"

"I am now thanks to you" she has kept her smile.

Morita smiled black blushing as his eyes widened gazing behind the teen girl.

"Oh shit look out!" he moved her out of the way both dodging the undead that has gotten back up.

"Looks like the fire extinguisher isn't enough" he gulped.

"What are we going to do?" asked Yuuki.

"It should be obvious run!" he took her hand running away from the zombie.

But they didn't reached far once they ran to another hallway that was filled with" them". Morita was panicking though he was ignoring the fact Yuuki was all over him holding like her life depended on it. If it wasn't for the killer zombies before them he would have gotten a nose bleed and a boner. Scratch that, the second part happened even in the middle of the terror the teen got a big boner for feeling the Miku's body he really loved feeling her boobs. He got a grin maybe if he resumed acting heroic enough then maybe she will want him, and maybe she will kiss him. He eventually blushed thinking she might be willing to make out with him and even maybe he will score with her. His thoughts were erased by the loud sound of an engine that belongs to a motorcycle. In a blink of an eye all of the undead were sliced in half making both teens stood with their eyes wide in awe at the person responsible for the kills of the zombies.

"Komuro...?" he stood with the same expression at the teen.

"You guys okay?"

"Y-yeah we're all fine but seriously dude you're inside the school with your bike, that's pretty fucked up man!"

"I always wanted to do it" Takashi grinned.

"No better moment than to do it now with the school filled with zombies" he gave a laugh at his comment.

"Anyway, glad to see you and that you saved us thanks a lot, right Yuuki?" he turned to the teen girl.

"That was amazing! You were so cool!" Yuuki was blushing at the sight of her new savior.

"Ah! Yuuki-san!" Morita face faulted feeling jealous.

"Listen up you two. I'm going to find the others. Meet us at the faculty room, we'll think of a plan to escape there."

"Got it we'll see you there!"

Komuro gave a nod before leaving them. Morita turned to the girl once more, she was still blushing. He really felt jealous for once he acted heroic and save a truly gorgeous and hot girl and in the end his moment to shine was taken away by his friend. He admitted Takashi was way better than him, cooler looking and attractive he had that" bad boy" attitude and look that will make all the girls wet their panties while he was completely the opposite. He was starting to get depressed he knew he didn't stand a chance to conquer the heart of a girl like Miuk Yuuki. Suddenly he felt his hand receiving a gentle squeeze turning to see the the beauty smiling at him, the sight made him blushed as he smiled back at her. Feeling her touch was truly out of this world not wanting to let go of her hand. He felt like she has accepted him, only in his crazy perverted dreams.

"Let's go Morita-san."

"Um...right! Uh...which way is the faculty room?" he sweat dropped that he forgot.

"It's this way" she pointed to the left.

"Yeah left, I kinda knew. It's been a rough day so far. You know with the zombies and all" he gave a sigh.

Yuuki only giggle in reply giving his hand another squeeze that made him blushed. After this he was feeling with so much confidence that he has what it takes to conquer a girl like her. His heart was beating fast with excitement, with the possibility he can be with her even if he wasn't as good looking and a bad ass like Takashi. But he will try hard and give it his all his eyes burning with the flame of passion and inspiration. He gladly kept on holding to her hand heading to the faculty building.

"_Fuck yeah score one for me. Take that Komuro this is one girl you won't be adding to your harem."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Saeko attacked another undead with her bokken no mercy in her blue eyes. The Busujima has witnessed it all as so many students from the third floor of the school were all bitten by" them". So many lives have already been lost by the undead and it was worst when some of the ones she killed we're among the kendo club, her followers and pupils. She only hope there were survivors not wanting to believe she was the only one left, her thoughts were now on Takashi. The kendo captain was concerned for the teen for his safety, but she refrained from showing it. She knew he can take care of himself and now she gives it more thought she didn't saw him arriving at school today, nor she spotted his motorcycle parked on the parking lot. Without looking back at the many dead bodies in the hallway she made her way to the stairs arriving at the second floor, she already knew her destination. Unfortunately as soon as the Busujima arrived at the floor she was met with more undead.

"_There's nothing that can be done to those who have been bitten. Only to give them an honorable death before they lose their humanity" _she gripped tightly her wooden sword.

"_The nurse's office is up ahead" _she charged at the group of" them" without holding back.

* * *

(Scene change)

Rei and Hisashi have reached the roof of the school after taking down a zombie Wakisaka who used to be the history teacher. Igou already pointed out they might be able to stay safe from" them" if they find shelter at the observatory, it was the reason why they were here. The situation got bad hoping the undead wouldn't reach them all the way to the roof, they couldn't be any more wrong. The area was filled with zombies there was quite a number of" them" and their only choice was to avoid confrontation with" them". Both teens climbed the stairs of the observatory avoiding more undead, the Miyamoto spotted one behind and stabbed its chest with her sharp mop stick. But it wasn't enough and the zombie used its super strength to send her to a wall she dropped her fake spear weapon as Hisashi reacted to her danger. He climbed down using the baseball bat he decided to bring along and smashed its head.

"You all right Rei?"

"I am thanks Hisashi..." she got up grabbing the sharp stick.

"Remember to attack" them" on the head, it's their weak spot. Come on let's get to the observatory and find a way to block their path" he thought making a barricade will be enough to prevent the undead from proceeding further.

Once they reached the observatory Hisashi went to the door but found out it was locked. The teen used all his strength along with the bat to try and break down the door and he managed to pull it off on the first try. Rei made a mental note that he was strong looking in awe even if he was a black belt in karate, this kind of display of power didn't seemed to be normal. They were relief to see that inside the building there were objects that they needed to create their barricade. They picked up chairs and desks and placed them at the end of the stair way of the building. Zombies were already gathering about to climb the stairs, the teens sighed as they got seated on a wall not too far from the new added wall, a brief moment to get some rest after all their running and fighting. Yet the Miyamoto was still thinking of Takashi hoping he was safe from all these things.

"Hisashi...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"I do, wait let me..." he checked his pockets, he paused at the realization.

"What is it?"

"Shit, I left it back at the classroom inside my desk. This is the wrong time to be obeying the school rules about cell phones, I'm sorry Rei."

"It's okay you're not to blame. I thought I could call my dad and maybe-"

"Takashi...?" he cut her off as the girl gave a sigh while giving a nod.

"I wonder if its only the school that is in danger from these things."

"It's hard to tell..."

They suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the sky, they got up spotting a group of helicopters flying their way. They didn't seemed to notice the two teens or the school for the matter as they flew off into the depths of the city, and that was when they took a long gaze at what was going on. Both were shocked to see the many smoke coming from different spots in the city and it was clear that things were looking the same just like the school. Now they knew the high chances that there might not be a safe place to hide from" them" this area was probably not going to last of been safe and eventually they will have to leave to find another place. Igou turned to the Miyamoto and saw her expression filled with so much concern she was thinking again of Komuro and his safety. He couldn't blame her she just find out he still loves her and she told him the truth that their so called" relationship" was fake like smoke and mirrors. Now her concern wasn't going to be erase that easily until she finds him and sees he's okay.

"The city is..."

"It looks the same. Tokonosu must be filled with" them" too. Those choppers just now were from the SDF they might have their mission in the city."

"They don't have time to rescue us...?"

"As cruel as it sounds they're not going to bother saving us. Whatever their mission is, it must be more important that what we're facing here. Looks like we're on our own."

"If everywhere is the same, then that means Takashi isn't safe at all. He's in danger just like mom and dad too..."

"I told you we'll find a way out of here and find Takashi. I know him he's not going to stand and do nothing. Who knows he might be in the school trying to find us."

Rei gave a nod feeling a bit better but her concern for Komuro was still there.

"_I really hope so, come on Takashi be safe man..."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"Achoooo!"

Takashi has sneezed for the third time in a row. He knew it was the result that someone was talking about him in a good way, he didn't had time to think about it. Right now he had his fands full as he rode his bike there were two zombies holding on to him wanting to take a bite out of him. It was getting hard for him to drive with dead people wanting to ruin his peaceful ride through the school building. Another thing that was bothering him is that the numbers of" them" has increased so much since he entered the building. It felt like he was somehow attracting any nearby undead towards him. It was tough to ponder how this was happening while taking off the two zombie students hitching his ride. He glared using his katana to cut the arms off one of" them" making it fell the other one was decapitated, that was one problem solved. His eyes have widened as he seemed to have figure out the cause of so many numbers of undead after him.

"_That must be the only thing in my mind. I'm beginning to think they're really blind, they can't see and maybe they're using sound as a way to guide them. They react to sound that must be why they're so many after me. The engine of the bike is too loud that must be their increase in numbers..." _

A grin has appeared on his lips taking a quick glance behind. The shinobi had an idea and personally he thought it was a crazy one but it will be very effective if he pulls it off. Before he reached another corner in the hallway he turned his back going back to the direction of the undead army, he performed back flip landing on his two feet and the out of control motorcycle rammed every single one that was slowly following him. The result without a driver the Hayabusa bike crashed on a wall next to a closed class room. Komuro stood in thought gazing over at the devastation caused by his insane idea, it hit him what he did. His motorcycle was totaled and he doubt he will be able to use it again. The impact from the crash was too strong with the speed the bike was going, it won't surprise him if it blows up causing a fire. Without looking back the teen sheathed back his sword and resumed his journey to find hi friends in the infected school.

"_A shinobi must never show any emotions, I'll save the tears for later."_

* * *

**Sure I looked calm and collected I had no time to waste, the only thing that mattered to me is to find Rei and everyone. But don't let looks deceive you on the inside I was crying like a sissy girl over the recent tragedy of my bike. I was completely like" OH MY BABY HAYABUSA!" yep like that. Don't you dare start calling me a wimp I love that bike so much, it was my favorite. The day I bought it was the happiest day of my life I was going to miss it. I made so many fond memories with it, like the times I felt Rei's boobs, and that time when I gave Saya a ride I also felt her boobs and I could tell they are bigger than Rei's. Can't forget about giving Saeko a ride too. So many breasts I felt on my back it was all thanks to my wonderful bike Hayabusa.**

* * *

(Scene change)

Kohta, Jessica and Saya were still traveling through the halls neutralizing any infected that will get in their way. So far the trio has witnessed some very unpleasant things, things they wanted to forget forever. Like watching a student getting bitten and not making it in time. They realized one bite from" them" is enough for one to get infected and become a zombie. Another unplesant thing they saw was a student jumping from a window taking his own life, though neither of the trio knew him he did it from losing his sanity from the situation because of the undead threat. The two teens who were armed with a Coltd pistol each stood on the corner to an un-familiar hallway they haven't pass yet. Gazing from the corner they saw more of" them" standing there without moving a muscle. Hirano gave a nod to the American girl as a sign to open fire on the undead.

"Wait, don't shoot" Saya interrupted them.

"They're in the way I think we should neutralize them before proceeding" said Jessica.

"Haven't you two been paying attention?" replied the annoyed Takagi.

"Pay attention to what?" followed Kohta.

"Ever since you two been shooting" them" more are appearing. Their numbers are increasing and I'm starting to think it's not a good idea to keep on using those guns" the pink haired teen rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Okay I get it so it will be better if we walk pass" them" say hello and walk away" the blond foreigner grinned while the chubby teen laughed a little at her sarcasm.

"Just shut up and listen. Watching" them" I have come up with possible theories about" them." One that they are literally blind and they cannot see us and the other, that the reason they seemed to see our presence is because of the sound."

"Sound...?" blinked the blond girl.

"They seemed to react from the sound. It is possible that any kind of sound can make" them" move and see where they are going according from the source of that sound."

"So wait, they can see from the sound?" blinked Hirano.

"Looks like fatty is finally catching on, what about you blondy?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't heard any of your name calling Takagi" Jessican gave a fake smile sometimes the pink haired girl will get on her nerves.

"If that's true then the noise from the gun fire is..." said the chubby teen.

"Is attracting" them" by the numbers. The more you fire those weapons the more of" them" you'll be attracting. This is why I came to this theory and why I believe it's true."

"Should we test Takagi-san's theory?"

"Good idea Kohta, hey Takagi go ahead we're waiting?"

"What...?" blinked the pink haired girl panicking.

"You're the one with the sound theory. You should be the one to prove you're right. Walk pass those zombies without making any kind of sound" Hayley was grinning.

"Do I have a weapon to defend myself? Forget it why don't you or fatty go. If any of" them" try to attack you can use your gun" Saya gave a frown.

"Looks like someone isn't sounding so sure that her theory is correct. What happened Takagi I thought you were a genius?"

"Shut up blondy you go!"

"Don't call me blondy" the American girl warned.

"Um...why don't I go?"

"No you stay here Kohta. I'll go and prove if Takagi's right."

"But Jessica-"

"No buts Mr. I'll keep quiet and you guys too. If anything goes wrong don't hesitate to fire."

"Be careful..."

Jessica walked over to the zombies who were still, she took a few steps avoiding making any unnecessary noises that will get their attention. She kept holding her gun tightly just in case Saya's theory was wrong and she might have to shoot" them". The American girl walked surprised that they haven't reacted to her presence she was right there and they were still standing without moving a muscle. It all lead that the Takagi was right after all, she smiled feeling confident until she was away from the two zombies. Kohta was actually shocked that they did nothing to try and bite her. The pink haired girl just kept her confident expression she knew she was right from the start, she was a genius after all.

"Way to go Jessica!" shouted Hirano.

"Not so loud" scolded Saya.

"_Oh boy" _the blond foreigner face palmed at his mistake.

Kohta's loud yell has gotten the attention of the both undead and reacted going after the blond teen. She obviously had no choice to neutralize" them" shooting" them" both in the head.

"All clear."

"Sorry Jessica" the chubby teen walked to her.

"It's okay they're dead, nothing to worry about."

"You fat ass, I said they will react by any kind of sound. That also includes yelling!"

"Takagi let's be clear on something" Hayley got in front of the pink haired girl.

"Don't insult Kohta ever again. He has done nothing to you so back off and leave him alone."

"I'll say whatever the hell I want-"

The Takagi freaked out when Jessica was now pointing her Colt pistol at her forehead giving a smile to the teen.

"If you keep this behavior I might do something I will regret later. So behave yourself, treat me and Kohta with respect or I will have to give you a head shot, okay?"

Saya quickly gave like twenty nods understanding her message crystal clear.

"Good let's keep going" she lowered her gun.

"_Jessica can be scary sometimes" _sweat dropped Hirano.

"_She's a fucking lunatic" _the Takagi was still terrified at her.

* * *

(Scene change)

Saeko has taken down more undead as she has finally reached the nurse's office. The Busujima managed to saved the nurse Shizuka from getting bitten by a horde of" them". She also ended the life of a school student who protected the blond nurse before he got bitten, she took his life in order that he dies before turning into a zombie. The kendo captain finished killing more of" them" that broke down through the door. Now she was assisting the busty nurse finishing packing any medicine she might need to her medicinal bag. She was hoping the journey to the faculty room will be easy the school was infested by" them" as it is and so far Shizuka was the only survivor she has met since this nightmare started. On another note she really hoped Takashi was all right and that he was doing everything he could to help any survivors just like she was doing right now.

"Is that all?"

"I...I think so. I packed enough medicine that will be able to help treat any kind of wound. Except a bite from" them"" replied the blond nurse.

"Good, come we can't waste any more time. More of" them" might come."

"Where are we going?"

"To the faculty room. We might gain access to transportation that will take us out of the school."

"O-okay!" replied the blond in her usual dits way.

* * *

(Scene change)

Rei and Hisashi gasped when the barricade they made from chairs and desks was starting to collapsing. By now too many of" them" were present and their strength combined will be enough to tear it down. Both teens didn't know what to do while they were hoping it will hold out long enough until they be able to think of a plan to escape. Now it looked like their plan to stay hidden has backfired with them been trapped like rats by the undead. The karate teen got up going back inside the observatory to see if he can find something that will help them with their problem. Thing got worse when the barricade was broken and the zombies started emerging, Rei attacked with her sharp stick stabbing the undead in the head. The Miyamoto panicked more were grouping as Hisashi arrived to aid her and before they realized zombies were getting killed in seconds.

Igou stood in shocked as they were been sliced in half, while others were getting their body parts cut like their arms and legs. Head were rolling too as it was hard to gazed who was the person that was slaughtering" them" like cattle. The figure has jumped to the open roof killing the large horde that was facing the teen if they do managed to leave the observatory. Rei was in the same boat she had no idea what was going on, they were all getting killed too fast to see the source. The zombies from the stairs were cleared and Hisashi lead the Miyamoto taking the opportunity to escape and they gasped at the sight of so many of" them" killed. Almost all of" them" had their head, and other body parts. Finally their eyes were on the person who has saved their lives and they were quite surprised. Rei smiled happily gazing at Takashi in which she took a long glance at what he was wearing and she blushed, he looked very hot. But she was also in awe at the display of his sword skills.

"_That was amazing he...Takashi I never knew you were this strong. You're really something" _she was so happy to see him safe and sound.

"See? I told you he was looking for us" Hisashi smiled looking at Komuro.

"Takashi!" the Miyamoto ran towards the teen but he stopped her as more undead we're still around.

"The reunion will have to wait Rei. Get going you two, meet me at the faculty room I'll take care of these guys" he smiled happy to see her.

"But..."

"Don't worry I'll be joining you guys shortly."

"You really took your time to get here Takashi" Igou smiled.

"It's a bit complicated" he sweat dropped because the only reason he got late is for sleeping in.

"The faculty room, we'll be there."

"Be careful" said the Miyamoto as they left.

The shinobi grinned at the incoming group of" them" he released a barrage of shurikens while charging at high speed unleashing a merciless assault with his sword.

* * *

(Scene change)

Rei and Hisashi climbed down the stairs after leaving the roof and parting ways with Takashi for a short time. There was nothing to worry about he told them to meet him at the faculty room and that was exactly where they were heading. They already had a destination in mind which lead them to think he had a plan to escape the school. As they climbed down they spotted something heading their way, both teens prepare to attack if it was more undead. They weren't expecting to see more survivors there were students and familiar too. The male teen was indeed familiar since they knew him but they became uncertain when they lay their eyes on the teen accompanying him which it was a girl.

"Morita..."Rei was the first to recognized him.

"Oh Miyamoto and Igou, you guys are okay I'm so glad. I thought there weren't any survivors."

"I think I know you" Hisashi gazed at the girl next to the teen.

"You're Miku Yuuki right?"

"Yes..." she gave a nod at least she felt better that there were more people alive.

"We're leaving the school, do you want to come with us?" asked Igou.

"Hell yeah we want to leave this place!" shouted Morita.

"All right then let's head to the faculty room. We are in the right building."

The group gasped when they heard a loud scream coming from the hallways of the same building.

"That voice sounds familiar" said Rei.

"Come on let's check it out!" said Hisashi.

* * *

(Scene change)

Saya wasn't having a good day. At first traveling with Kohta and Jessica wasn't so bad and they were keeping her safe, until now. The Takagi was trying to shake off an undead that has made its way towards her while both armed teens we're shooting away the rest. Kohta was the first to ran out of ammo and his American friend was fending off on her own until she will be able to take a magazine from her bag. Hirano was aware that the pink haired teen was in trouble but he couldn't do a thing until Jessica gives him new ammo. She was screaming and reached a wall with a counter that had countless prizes, trophies and such she throw the zombie a trophy but that wasn't enough to stop it. It looked like it was too late as it was going to caught her and eventually bite her. By now Rei, Hisashi, Morita and Yuuki arrived while on the other side Saeko and Shizuka has also arrived at the scene. Saya gave another scream before the undead cut in half and its blood fell on her.

Rei was shocked that Takashi has managed to catch up with them and managed to saved the Takagi. She stood shock from the realization that it was dead as her caramel eyes gazed at her savior. Komuro was smiling at her but he quickly cut off the reunion joining up with everyone to take down the rest of" them" that were present in the area. It didn't take the group that long, with Hisashi, Rei, Saeko and Takashi they had no trouble killing the remaining zombies. The Busujima gave a smile happy and relief to see him here and that he was all right. When they were finished Takashi excused himself going back to Saya who stood still and looking like she was traumatized. Then staring at her reminded him six years ago when he saved her life taking the bullet for, it was the same expression she had on her face. Rei tried to hide her jealousy but she couldn't help Komuro was giving her too much attention and Saeko seemed to looked a little uneasy with the way he was gazing at her.

"Everyone all right?" Hisashi checked on the present group.

"We are now" Jessica gave a sigh reloading her pistol.

"I am relief to see more survivors. My name is Busujima Saeko from class 3A, I'm sure you all recognized our school nurse" she used her gaze to point to Shizuka.

* * *

**Of course I will know her. Marikawa Shizuka age twenty six she's the nurse of Fujimi and the friend of Minami-san I told you before. I know the first thing that will go to your head when you first see her is a pervert's fantasy nurse. You can tell when you gaze at her curves and to me she was the woman with biggest boobs I have ever seen. I'm still wondering how the hell a woman with HER BODY is still single? Maybe the world was already fucked up before all of this happened. I felt sorry for her because of her breast size she must be suffering from backache problems. Before you ask the question no, I am not attracted to her I guess I'm not the kind of guy to have a thing for older women. But who knows even with the world gone to hell she might find her dream man. In my opinion I think she deserves the chance she's a good person even if most of the times she acts like a real air head.**

* * *

"Igou Hisashi from class 2B."

"I know you Busujima-sempai. You're last year's kendo champion and you're currently the captain of the kendo club. I'm Miyamoto Rei from the sojutsu club."

"I'm Hirano Kohta from 2B" the chubby teen replied in a shy tone.

"Jessica Hayley and don't call me by my last name. But yeah I'm from 2B too."

"You guys all know me Morita from class 2A" the teen gave a smile.

"Miku Yuuki from 2A too."

"And that's Komuro Takashi from 2B if anyone doesn't know him" Hisashi chose to introduce his friend because he was too focused checking on the pink haired teen.

"What's with the respect and getting along?" Saya finally spoke looking angry at the group.

"Saya it's all right calm down" Komuro smiled at her.

The Takagi gazed at him but her eyes fell on a mirror next to the trophy case and gasped realizing her school uniform was drenched in blood. She gasped at the sight remembering how clean she looked before all this crazy shit took place. Takashi tried to comfort her but she was too focused on her physical she looked terrible, she knew her mother will not be happy if she sees her like this.

"My clothes, mama will have to take them to the cleaners now I..." tears started falling.

"It's okay Saya let it out."

The young Takagi broke down emotionally releasing her tears. Komuro hugged her wanting to comfort her in any way possible to make her feel better. While among the group Rei and Saeko watched the whole scene with some hurt and jealousy in their eyes. The Miyamoto wanted to be in his arms but she pretended like it didn't bothered her, she knew Saya needed this. The Busujima hide it completely while deep inside she envied the Takagi she wanted to have a conforming embrace by the boy she has grown fond off and developed strong feelings. The rest saw the scene with a smile and eyes that understood her situation perfectly. Their school was undergoing a zombie crisis and a lot of the students and teachers alike were infected and probably dead. Saya broke the hug and gazed at the person she wanted to see since all of this took place. He smiled at her and she thought she was dreaming as her heart pounded fast like it wanted to jump out of her chest.

"T-Takashi..."

"Yeah I'm here don't worry everything is going to be-"

SMACK!

The whole group sweat dropped as the pink haired girl has currently punched Komuro sending him to the ground he had a comical expression. The Takagi looked pissed glaring at the teen remembering how worried he made her because of his absence. She couldn't forgive him she was worried sick about him he has never miss a day of school and suddenly he wasn't there. It angered her that he will make her feel this way, that he will make her hear leap for joy, that he made her existence complete like she didn't needed anyone else. No other boy in school will make her feel so happy but" him" and after his little student of not coming she was pissed at him. The fact she was worried is why she was angry at him, but she was going to give the pleasure of been the little worry victim. Oh no he will face her wrath and put up with her until he cracks like an egg.

"Where the fuck were you!?" she snapped at the downed teen.

"Yeah where were you Takashi?" Rei joined the pink haired teen.

"Ouch" he got up facing two scowling teen girls.

"Guys is this really necessary?"

"Damn right it is! You didn't showed up to school I thought you were in trouble!" the Takagi hide her concern.

"I thought you were sick!" followed the Miyamoto with a frown.

"What kind of shitty excuse you have for not coming?!" Saya was still glaring at him.

"Well you see um..." he got nervous.

"Well we're listening!" both girls replied.

"I um...I...I kinda...Slept in" he sweat dropped.

Both girls sweat dropped at his reason for coming to school late while the rest of the group sweat dropped too.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" the Takagi's temper flared.

"Our school gets infested with zombies and you were sleeping in!"

"I didn't mean it I was so tired from last n..." he paused almost letting it slip his mission.

"You're terrible Takashi how can you do something like that, we we're all in danger!"snapped Rei.

Komuro sweat dropped at the two scowling girls, no they weren't letting this go.

"Would you two cut me some slack!?" he gave them a mean comical expression.

"No!" they replied with their own comical expression.

He sighed turning to the Busujima who walked up to him.

"You're going to yell at me too?" he sweat dropped.

"I'm just glad you're safe" she smiled.

"Oh Saeko!" he hugged the kendo captain with so much joy making her blushed looking surprised.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank goodness you're normal!" he cried comical tears.

"We're still here you know!" both Rei and Saya glared at him feeling jealous.

"I think we should go to the faculty room" Hisashi finally spoke breaking the moment.

"Yes that is exactly where I'm heading" the Busujima composed herself after the sudden embrace from Takashi.

"We're all heading there let's all go together" Rei composed herself but she wasn't forgetting this little scene especially when he hugged Saeko keeping her jealousy intact.

"Faculty room sounds good count us in" Jessica replied with Kohta giving a nod.

Komuro nodded cleaning his katana and sheathing it back.

"Let's go everyone."

* * *

**To be continued**

Yay the chapter's done. Yes folks I have chosen to keep Hisashi, Morita, Kyoko and Teshima alive because I need them for the story. Also I wanted to add Yuuki too and no she will not join Shido's group I have always seen her as a character with potential been so much better than just a slut who flashes her boobs. If you're asking about enemy shinobi yep, you can bet to see them making an appearance in upcoming chapters. I am so happy for the reviews, favorites and follows thank you very much keep them coming. I will see you all next time farewell!

Next time: Brave Dead World


	4. Brave Dead World

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Takashi narrating**

*Communications through phones and other devices*

* * *

Act 4 Brave Dead World

(Location: Faculty room Fujimi Academy urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

The survivor group of the school has finally reached their destination. The first thing Takashi did was locked the door to prevent any of" them" from entering. Everyone decided to take a break and rest after everything they've been through. They were still trying to get over the fact of what was happening around them. The entire school was infested by undead or more precise zombies. Now the teens were fighting for their survival after so many students and teachers have been bitten and turned into" them" and others were already dead. After experiencing a taste of this terror they really needed the time off. Some got seated at the available seats in the room, others went to check the small refrigerator in the next room. Some rest and something to fed their appetite is what they had in mind before they plan their next move. The next few minutes became quiet just the perfect relaxation the teens needed.

Kohta and Jessica were checking their guns making sure they had enough ammo when the time comes to leave the faculty room. The others were starting at them with crazy expressions because for starters, they all knew guns are forbidden in schools. In fact they were ban to be use by anyone underage according to the Japanese law, everyone will think these two were just plain crazy. But they haven't forgotten they were very useful as they have aided the group fight off the undead, they have shown they really know how to fire a weapon correctly. Hisashi stood quiet in a corner while Morita offered Yuuki a bottle of water from the small fridge she happily accepted. Shizuka was seated along with Saeko and Rei. Saya has gone to wash her face and uniform from all of the blood she got when Komuro sliced a zombie in half. Takashi has also gone to fridge and offer the girls some water. Soon the teen went with business, the main reason they came here. The faculty room was the key to in escaping the school.

"Marikawa-san where are your car keys?"

"They're in my bag" the blond nurse check her purse.

"Will your car be able to hold all of us?" asked Saeko.

"Well..." the busty nurse sweat dropped at the impossibility of so many people fitting in her little yellow love bug.

"Guess that's out of the question. We need a bigger vehicle" replied Hisashi.

"What about the mini buses? The keys are on a hanger" asked the Busujima.

"I see them" Morita gazed through the window spotting a couple of the buses.

Takashi left the group wanting to check on Saya. He was worried after what she experienced seen an undead been cut in two wasn't a very pleasant experience. Especially when all of the blood of the zombie fell on her. When he reached the next room he saw the Takagi has finished washing her face and also noticed she has taken her contact lenses off. The pink haired girl has put them on a small case and has put her glasses, the sight made the teen smiled. Now that was the girl he knew since he has seen her more often with the glasses than contacts. As the girl looked at him spotting him on the entrance he couldn't help but tease her. A smirk spread over his lips the way she looked now, she was indeed beautiful. He didn't know why he thought about that even if it was the truth he has always seen the Takagi as an attractive girl, despite her attitude. But he still like her fiery temper.

"Finally got rid off the contacts eh?"

Saya replied throwing the towel she used to dry herself but Komuro caught it still smirking.

"They kept moving it was starting to be a pain in the ass."

"No complaints from me, you're prettier with glasses."

"Oh shut up" she frowned dismissing the blush that has spread over her cheeks.

"I'm been honest"

"Whatever..."

"Takashi, Takagi?" Hisashi went to them with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Komuro.

"You two have to come see this."

Both teens looked at each other before following him to the television that was hanging on the ceiling. It was showing a news cast and Takashi figured out immediately what was this all about. He was originally planning to tell everyone the news that the zombie infestation was happening not just in their city and the country but the entire world too. But with this, they will know the truth without telling them. With the way the group was watching the news broadcast he knew they weren't going to take it lightly. Saeko has taken the remote tunning up the volume of the broadcast.

*The government has started to do something about this on-going revolt. However the politicians are doubting the SDF's ability to handle the situation. The number of deaths in the Saitama prefecture already exceeds ten thousand. The prefectural governor has declared a state of emergency-that was gun fire! Just now the police opened gun fire! But what are they shooting at?!*

The group stood shocked watching the body bags the police collected of the victims coming back to life, they knew they have been infected becoming" them". The reporter was caught in the assault as one of the undead launched at her.

*No! Stay away! Help!* the broadcast was cut off showing a sing that said" please stand by."

*There's been some sort of problem. F-from now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you please stay in your home unless necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation.*

"_On going-situation...? That's what they calling it?" _Takashi stood watching the rest of the broadcast.

"Is that all they're going to show? What happened with explaining about the zombies?" asked Jessica.

"I think it should be obvious why they're keeping things in the dark from the public" said Hisashi.

"It's because they're afraid of causing panic" Saya replied the group gazing at her.

"Even now?" said Rei.

"Because what happened just now? Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy. How would expect the government deal with the living in a time of anarchy?"

"Takagi's right the media believes if they reveal the source of the revolts to the public it will become much worse than it already is. They will completely lose control of the situation with the people, it's the last thing the government needs" said Hisashi.

"But is it the right thing to keep it all a secret? I mean the people have a right to know what's really happening" said Morita.

"I agree but aside that, how long will they be able to keep all of this hidden from the public eye? Come on people aren't stupid they're going to find out the truth sooner or later" said Jessica.

*This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to br brought under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on board an air craft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared...* the broadcast was cut off.

* * *

**As we continue to watch the news I realized things have become much worse from when I watched them this morning. Everywhere was eighter the or worst than the other, it didn't matter people were dying left and right. Those who were still alive have either given up hope on life and kill themselves or lost their sanity and they're causing riots or looting. It was over the world as we knew it has ended and it became as the beginning of the end. Might as well put the sign that reads" Welcome to Hell". I knew I shouldn't have woken up it looked like a day to stay at home and not come to school. Joke's aside, in truth I was scared. I didn't know what to do and I was also worried about my clans men and Gen-sama I knew they were out there trying to help as many people as they could. But even shinobi won't be enough to stop this madness.**

* * *

"It's happening all over the world" Hisashi stood in deep thought.

"But how...How did this happened?" said Yuuki.

"When I was surfing the web this morning it was business as usual..." said Kohta.

"I can't believe it only took a few hours for the world to become like this" said Rei getting closer to Komuro.

"Don't you feel the same?"

"In a few hours it got worst" his comment got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Saya.

"I checked the news this morning before coming here. It wasn't good but now, it's worst and different. I'm starting to wonder if there's any place that can be considered safe."

"Maybe things will be back to normal" said the Miyamoto.

"That is absurd" the Takagi replied.

"I won't mind if we try to keep a positive attitude" said Morita.

"This is a pandemic. What am I supposed to say?"

"A pandemic?" said Shizuka.

"It's when an epidemic of infectious disease spreads. So the same disease that's infected people here is spreading throughout the world."

"You mean like the influenza?" asked Komuro.

"I think it should be considered much worst than that" said Hisashi.

"Right this is another case like the Spanish flu of 1918. Over six hundred million people were infected by it, and 50 million people died from it. Think about recently when there was a new type of influenza that had people worried."

"Isn't this more like the Black Death of the 1400's?" asked the blond nurse.

"Europe's population went down by a third during that."

"How did those diseases stop?" asked Morita.

"There are lots of theories. The reason why diseases like those" die" is because they killed so many that there's not enough people to spread it."

"But in this case, the dead are moving around and attacking people" said Kohta.

"Then you are implying it has no reason to stop spreading?" said Saeko.

"Which means this disease is much worse than previous ones throughout history" said Hisashi.

"But it's so hot outside!" pointed the busty nurse.

"Maybe their flesh will start decomposing and they won't be able to move!"

"And what is the duration of this process?" asked the Busujima.

"Well, during summer, it takes around twenty two days for some body parts to decompose. But during the winter, it can take months...Anyway, if we go to our homes-"

"Okay question" Jessica interrupted Shizuka.

"How do we know they'll even start to decompose? I'm going to agree with Hisashi that this disease is way more dangerous that previous ones. Maybe it has evolved to a level that cannot be stop."

"Jessica has made a very valid point. Don't these things defy our knowledge of medicine? So why bother relying on it? It could be hopeless just how long..."said Saya.

"Oh no" Yuuki has been listening to the entire conversation and she was getting worry by the minute.

"You okay Yuuki-san?" asked Morita.

"I'll be fine thank you for asking" she gave a faint smile.

"What is important is having a location to make use after we check on our families. Should we act in our own self-interest we won't stand a chance. Let us act like a team" said Saeko.

"You're right but from here on out I think we should plan a battle formation even if we have an advantage in numbers" said Takashi.

"We're listening" said Hisashi.

"Right now the important assets in our group are Hirano and Jessica because they're carrying real live guns. They have the fire power to take" them" out in all range perspective. It will be an effective formation if there's one watching our backs and the other watching the front. They have proven already they know how to handle a weapon."

"Nice one Takashi got it. I'll take the rear and Kohta takes the front" the American girl fully agreed with his plan while the chubby teen gave a nod.

"The rest of us will gather in the center. Two members who are good in short range combat will be watching the front aiding Hirano, I suggest Saeko and Hisashi. As for the rear aiding Jessica, myself and Rei will do."

"What about me?" asked an eager Morita.

"Don't want to sound mean but you're not good at short range combat and you only have a fire extinguisher, not effective enough sorry man."

"It's okay Komuro I understand" the teen cried comical tears.

"You will still do your best Morita-san" Yuuki smiled making him blushed.

"Thanks!"

"In the middle center will be Saya, Morita, Yuuki and Marikawa-san. The six of us will provide protection for them."

"In other words we're the ones who are useless who can't fight" said the Takagi trying to hide her jealousy because she wanted to be useful to Takashi and aid him in combat.

"Agreed with your battle formation Takashi" the Busujima smiled at his plan while slightly blushing.

"Let's do it" said Rei with a nod.

"We should help survivors as our ability allows us to" said the kendo captain.

"Right" Komuro gave a nod.

"_I haven't forgotten I'm a shinobi of the White Dragons of Heaven. Protecting the weak and the needed is my focus." _

"How do we get out?" asked the Miyamoto.

"The front door is the closest to the parking lot" replied Hisashi.

"We leave through the front gate but expect there will be many of" them" surrounding the place" followed the shinobi.

Everyone went into formation like Komuro suggested and once they were ready to leave the faculty room they knew there was no turning back. Once they go through that door it will be a fight for survival, fight or die no other choice in the matter. Takashi gazed back at the group and they all looked like they have put a lot of trust in his battle formation, or more like they have chosen to put their trust in him. He meant what he said that they have the advantage in number leading that together they have higher chances of surviving. He hoped everything will go well once they leave this room and that nothing goes wrong that will endanger the life of a member that's how he felt. It was a big responsibility that the lives of every single person here was in his hands. Silently the shinobi promise he will protect them and look after them no matter what.

"Let's go."

Komuro opened the door arriving at the hallway and so far it was clear. Everyone followed the formation the teen gave with Kohta, Saeko and Hisashi taking the front behind them stood the group that didn't had any fighting experience and behind stood Takashi, Rei with Jessica not too far behind. Eventually as they were heading towards the stairs that lead to the first floor of the school they were met by a group of" them." Hirano was the first to opened fire with Colt pistol hitting one with a head shot, Saeko took the other with her bokken and Hisashi followed hitting the third with the baseball bat. They were beaten quickly showing that the formation was perfect for attacking. They immediately heard moans coming from the undead as they climbed the stairs. The group spotted more survivors trying to defend against the zombies, the students were unfamiliar to some of the members.

Morita recognized most of the members the male teen with short dark hair, brown eyes with a sports towel and holding a bat was Takuzo. The girl next to him with shoulder length dark hair dark eyes was Naomi his girlfriend, Morita knew that they were friends of Yamada another student who was in the same class with the couple. The second girl present with short brown hair and eyes was Kawamoto and there was another boy next to her, he was the only one the teen didn't recognized not seeing him before. Komuro's group didn't waste time to act charging at" them" the undead was overpowered by their skills saving the students that were in trouble. They looked like they lack any combat skills or experience whatsoever. The group looked relief but they needed to make sure none have been infected.

"Thank you for saving us" said Naomi.

"Not so loud" said Saya any loudness will attract the undead.

"Have any of you been bitten?" asked Saeko.

"No, we're all fine" replied Tatsuko.

"We're leaving the school, do you guys want to come with us?" said Takashi.

"Yes" replied Naomi.

"Let's go then. We'll remain in formation."

The new group climbed down the stairs and they immediately stopped at what was lying before them. The entrance was straight that leads to the parking lot but it was filled with" them", also they were able to spot more undead outside. It wasn't going to be an easy journey to the mini bus, not like the group were expecting an easy way out without experiencing some difficulties. Takashi stood in thought it will be easier with his group and the battle formation he chose to eliminate all of the zombies in the area, but not without paying a catch. They might make too much noise and eventually attracting more of" them". Their objective was to get to the bus and escape the school, facing more zombies was the last thing they wanted. They have gone too far to just quit or mess up, this time they needed to think rationally without charging in and go for the kill.

"I think it will be best if we somehow avoid fighting" them"" said Hisashi.

"Agreed their numbers are too great, it will be too reckless to engage"them" head on" said Saeko.

"Then how are going to get" them" without fighting?" asked Rei.

"There's a way" Saya pointed out.

"They react to sound. If we get pass" them" without making any kind of noise we should be able to pass without the need of fighting" them"."

"They react to sound?" Morita was surprised.

"Yeah that's right. I test Takagi's theory and it works. I passed two zombies without...well I did had to shoot" them" because Kohta shouted" Jessica sweat dropped while Hirano gave a cheeky grin.

"I figured as much, that's why I was attracting so many earlier with my bike. The noise from the engine was a real magnet to" them"" said Takashi.

"You really think walking quietly is going to work?" Morita was unsure knowing he will be too scare to walk pass the zombies.

"If it's proven to be true then we have nothing to lose. I'd say we give it a try" said Hisashi.

"You guys wait for us to cross over, after that proceed" Komuro told the new group of students as Takuzo gave a nod.

Takashi and his group went first still going in the same formation he requested. Each member took easy slow steps as they began to walked over the group of infected. The only one who was terrified was Morita, the teen was shaking and he was trying so hard to look tough for Yuuki who who was still next to him holding his hand. The last part was his reason for his act of toughness he couldn't be seen as a scary cat when one of the hottest girls in school was holding his hand like she trusted him. Slowly they walked and most stood surprise the undead weren't trying to bite them, maybe because they couldn't see them at all. Komuro and Jessica were the only ones who were calm since they knew the Takagi's theory was correct. Hisashi was calm but still he kept his guard up thinking any of" them" might want to jump on him, the same with Kohta. As for Shizuka the blond nurse was doing her hardest not to scream in terror but she managed to keep quiet.

Takashi gave a hand sign to Takuzo and his group telling the teens that it was all right to proceed with caution without making any loud noises. The teen who was apparently in charge of this group gave a nod before gazing at his girlfriend with an expression that said" everything was going to be okay". The four members proceeded shortly while trying to remain calm, honestly they looked like they were scare out of their mind and maybe ready to crap their pants. They started crossing the undead path quietly while trembling and they were surprised as the zombies stood there like they weren't there at all. Of course all it took to fuck the situation up is the boy who didn't introduced himself and holding a staff tripped, and the staff hit the ground causing a loud sound that rang in the infected's ears. Everyone gasped knowing they were pretty much screw it hit them they weren't leaving this place quietly and peacefully.

"Everyone run!" shouted Komuro.

They didn't needed to be told twice as both groups ran for their lives leaving through the entrance. Now they were facing the horde of" them" outside of the school building. They immediately went into the offensive charging at the zombies since they didn't had a choice but to fight now. Takashi and Rei charged and cut through a group never breaking formation, Saeko and Hisashi followed relying on teamwork and brute force to help them survive this. Kohta and Jessica fired away with their guns like they were having a challenge of who will have more head shots of the two. Saya, Morita, Yuuki and Shizuka never left formation and tried to keep up with their running. Komuro saw that Takuzo was having some trouble with" them", Naomi and Kawamoto managed to avoid getting caught. Unfortunately the second male in the group was caught and bitten by a massive horde.

Takashi went to the teen's aid at impressive speed slashing the zombies that tried to grab him. Thankfully he wasn't bitten and urged him to run faster as he risked endangering the lives of the others because he left his formation. They spotted the nearest bus that was ready to leave the parking lot Shizuka was the first to arrived opening the door and letting Morita and Yuuki as been the first ones to arrived. Kohta and Jessica were second and immediately took position opening the windows pointing their pistols ready to fire away. Hisashi, Rei followed shortly followed by Takuzo and Naomi pretty soon they'll be ready to depart waiting for the rest to get on board. Takashi cut another zombie down with the Busujima aiding him, by now Shizuka has placed the keys and turned on the engine.

"I think everyone's in Takashi, we should do the same" said the kendo captain.

"Right, Marikawa-san get ready to move!"

"There's too many on the front!" the busty nurse panicked.

"Ram them all!" shouted the American girl.

"Don't be stupid if she does that the bus might flip over!" scolded the Takagi before glaring at Komuro.

"Why did you shout?! We could have at least avoided fighting the ones outside!"

"Give me a break Saya, just get in!" replied the annoyed teen.

"Hey it's not like you were fighting your hardest" Hayley gave her a grin.

"You stay out of this!" snapped the pink haired girl.

"Let's go Marikawa-san we're all in!" said the shinobi.

"Wait! Help us!"

Takashi saw there were more survivors running towards the bus. Four males students he didn't recognized with a female and an adult. His eyes were on the older males with short black hair, yellow eyes with glasses and wearing a black pin stripe suit. Komuro quickly glance at Rei whose expression changed in a second from calm to filled with anger. The way the Miyamoto was glaring at him is if she wanted to kill him with her glare, if looks could kill. He felt there was going to be some conflict between him and her if he does allow him to board the bus but he couldn't leave him and the rest of the students behind, though he didn't had hatred for the adult like his ex-girlfriend but it was the right thing to do. He mentally sighed hoping he doesn't regret with his decision. Then again couldn't allow the students to board the vehicle and not accept the teacher, it wasn't fair. But then after he saw him kicking a student in the face because he seemed to have hurt his ankle he started having second thoughts.

* * *

**The son of a bitch that kicked that poor student is Koichi Shido age twenty eight and he's a teacher in Fujimi. I didn't knew much about him only that Rei hates him to death for reasons she didn't told me. After what he did to that guy I thought it will be better if I leave him behind with the way she was staring at him, like a mad dog that was about to attack. Unfortunately I was so stupid to let him board the bus, it would have been better to kill him. I was more curious to know what he did to make her hate him so much, it must have been some serious.**

* * *

"Wait Marikawa-san! More survivors are coming!"

"Takashi don't!" Rei grabbed his hand with pleading eyes.

"Don't let him board the bus, leave him. Shido is better off dead."

"I know you don't like him. But I can't abandon him."

"You're making a mistake. He's a danger to us all, he'll bring nothing but trouble."

"Why do you hate him?" he finally asked her the question.

"..."she turned her gaze away from him.

"If you don't tell me I can't understand how you feel or even agree with you for hating him."

"Thank you" Shido was the first to entered giving a smile followed by the students.

"You're going to regret letting him in" she turned to him her anger was still visible in her hazel eyes.

"_I feel like I already did..."_he sighed closing the door.

"Marikawa-san step on it!"

The busty nurse gave a nod stepping on the accelerator leaving the parking lot and avoiding undead that were blocking the way. She increased the speed breaking down the front gate of the school, the bus left heading further away from that nightmare experienced. It was hard for the blond nurse to have rammed some of" them" but she reminded they were no longer human and she was able to overcome her conflicted emotions. Takashi gave a sigh of relief glad to have finally escaped the school and with a bus full of survivors maybe he can finally take a small break from all of this. Whether Rei was still upset with him for letting Shido in or not, he was ready to face the consequences. The teen was about to take his seat in one of the front seats, his eyes traveled to a vacant one next to another empty seat. Before he realized that Rei, Saya and Saeko were next to him giving him a soft expression, behind their eyes were full of plead.

"Takashi are you going to seat here?" asked Rei.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'll be sitting here then" smiled the sojutsu member.

"Hold it, I feel like sitting here so back off Miyamoto" Saya countered of wanting to have the seat next to Komuro.

"I see nothing wrong if someone wants to take a seat next to Takashi" Saeko gave her two cents.

"Nice try Busujima we know you want to seat next to him too" the Takagi scowled at the kendo captain who gave her an innocent expression.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"I want to sitt next to you" said the Miyamoto.

"No me!"

"I don't mind if you let me take the seat Takashi" followed the Busujima.

"_Is this really happening? All of this for a seat..." _

"Everyone why don't we let Takashi decide who wants to sit next to him" said Saeko.

Both the Miyamoto and the Takagi turned to him making Komuro more nervous. Rei smiled at him giving the sad puppy eyes while Saya was giving him the that said" if you don't pick me I'm going to smack you". As for the Busujima she looked calm hoping he was going to make the right choice. The shinobi was still thinking how he got himself into this mess in the first place, what was the big deal of sitting next to him. But maybe he was underestimating the girl's trust and affection for him and he should considered in making a choice. The teen gazed back at the three beauties eagerly waiting for his answer like their lives depended on it. Rei kept her smile, Saya her scowl and Saeko her calm demeanor, but he did noticed she was winked at him. There was only one thing left to do in this situation he grinned having the perfect plan in mind.

"Okay whoever has the guts to show me her breast gets to sit with me" he kept his grin.

"What...?" Saya replied shocked with a blush.

"Y-you can't be serious" Rei frowned she was blushing even if he used to be her boyfriend she has never shown him her chest, heck they have never take it beyond making out without revealing anything.

"That's the answer all of you won't go through with it meaning nobody won, I'll be sitting on my own. Now go and find your seats-"

"Takashi...?"

"Hmm...?"

Komuro turned to Saeko only for his jaw to drop when he witnessed her unbuttoning her school uniform blouse right in front of him and in front of everyone else watching on board the bus, The Busujima kept her smile showing the teen her purple bra and he looked like his eyes were ready to blow from their sockets. For Takashi he was still too shock to react, only to blushed and get a small nose bleed not believing this was happening. He only come up with this crazy and perverted challenge because he expected the girls were going to refuse leading for no victor, he couldn't be any more wrong. Apparently the shinobi never thought to underestimate the kendo captain and champion of Fujimi. With this she was showing him she was serious and the lengths she will go just to sit next to him. And just before the Busujima lifted her bra to show him her D cup breast, the teen stopped from going further still blushing.

"Enough Saeko, you don't have to humiliate yourself like this."

"I'm not humiliating myself Takashi, I'm just accepting your terms to earn the seat next to you."

"_And she has earned her seat all right..." _

"Just seat next to me okay" he was nervous still not believing she was willing to go through with it.

"As you wish" she smiled gladly taking the seat.

"What the..." Saya was still shocked at what she witnessed.

"It can't be" followed Rei.

"You two sit already" said the embarrassed Komuro.

As the two girls frowned at the defeat because let's face it, neither of the two had the guts to do such thing especially when there was an audience. It was more of a shock that Saeko was willing to do it like it wasn't bothering her to flash her chest to some boy like it didn't matter to her. It became worse when the Busujima gave them the victory sign meaning she was triumphant in gaining her seat next to Takashi only made them angrier. She was claiming victory at the jaws of defeat and the Miyamoto and the Takagi wasn't going to forget this humiliating defeat for as long as they will remember. One thing was already decided they weren't going to give up in the competition to conquer his heart and snatch him up before someone else does. Eventually both girls gave up and took other seats not too far from the teen, but kept their eyes on him while giving a glare at the kendo mistress.

"_Look at her rubbing it in, in our noses. This isn't over Busujima" _Saya kept her confidence up.

"_I won't lose to her next time" _the same with Rei.

* * *

**Oh yeah I learned a very important lesson that day. Saeko wasn't just the most skilled in kendo but she was also very skilled in the art of boldness. Damn I never thought in a million years she will be able to do something like that. The only thing I regret was stopping her from pulling down her bra. I was the one who made the challenge so I should have the right to stare at some boobies. Next time if I issue a challenge to find out who will sit next to me I will say a bikini oil wrestling match. Seriously a teenager going through hormonal over load can dream, right?**

* * *

After the amusement moment everyone witnessed Shido decided to walk over where Saeko was seated. Takashi already had his sights on the teacher and he knew whatever it was, it must be nothing good. He could see Rei glaring at him from the corner of his eye he didn't felt like causing a scene or making a big fuss, arguing wasn't going to solve anything. Then again the teacher would probably wanted to give his personal thanks for letting him board the bus. Of course it could turn out bad or it can turn worse than imagine. The shinobi realized his entire attention didn't fell on him but on the purple haired kendo captain seated next to him. That was enough to keep his eye on the adult he mentally swore if he will make a comment that will disrespect the Busujima or anything that might be considered close to sexual harassment, he will cut him in two with his katana.

"Thank you for waiting for us. Busujima-san are you the one in charge of this group?"

'There is nothing like that in our group. We only rely on each other to survive" she avoided eye contact while cleaning her bokken.

"Well that's not right, there has to be a leader in a group-"

Komuro cut the teacher off giving a hand gesture in front of the kendo captain.

"Saeko would you let me handle this?"

"As you wish Takashi" she gave a nod.

"Mr. Shido this group already has a leader. It's me, I'm in charge of the group compose of Saeko, Rei, Saya, Hirano, Jessica, Morita, Yuuki, Hisashi and Marikawa-san."

"You Komuro-san...? Really..." he sounded a bit amuse hearing the news.

"They have placed their trust in me as much as I have placed my trust in them. I have also picked my top three members who are vital to the group's survival."

Koichi kept his amused expression as the teen pointed to the three girls that weren't far from his seat.

"Saeko is my second in command, Saya is my strategist advisor and Rei is my defender. I have placed all of my trust and faith on these three and I will protect them with my life. I'm ready to die for this group and these three."

"..."the three girls have suddenly blushed while smiling fondly at his words.

"I see..."Shido didn't sounded upset, he sounded more like he was amused.

"You sound so confident and lucky, perhaps you're overestimating your leadership skills."

"I have every right to be confident and lucky. I have three of the most beautiful girls in Fujimi fighting in my group" he smiled.

They blushed again while Saya scowled her blushing was still there she ended crossing her arms from the embarrassment. Rei smiled while thinking how inspiring and romantic he sounded. As for Saeko she felt as her respect and affection for Komuro has increased to a maximum level. The rest of his group had mixed reactions with Kohta and Jessica smirking at the way he was complimenting the girls that they obviously have feelings for him. Hisashi just smiled thinking how lucky he was indeed while Yuuki stood with a pout because she wasn't included in Takashi's top beautiful girls of Fujimi. The Miku has always been very confident when it comes to her looks and she knew very well she was very attractive and sexy. Aside with all the boys she slept in school there was no doubt in her mind that she was considered pretty**. **Then the only way to find out is by asking the personal opinion of a male, and there was one seated next to her.

"Morita-san you think I'm pretty?"

"That's a dumb question. I-I think you're very beautiful" he blushed.

"More beautiful than Miyamoto, Takagi and Busujima right?"

"You top them all Yuuki-san" he smiled happily he was been honest, she was his top girl.

"Thank you" she winked at him taking his hand.

"_This is awesome. I don't care if the entire world is infested with zombies I don't want to let go of her hand" _the teen screamed in joy mentally.

"You believe you have what it takes to be a leader Komuro-san. There's already a difference between us" Shido smiled while the students that we're following him smiled like they were brainwash.

"_I don't look like the grinch" _the shinobi joked though he did believe the teacher resembles the green cranky character from the Dr. Seuss's series.

"You're a teenager I'm an adult. Others have already placed their trust and faith in me way before when I was teaching their class. And now they can place it again under this crisis as their potential leader. Let me hear if you believe I am rightful to be the leader with your claps."

Students like Tsunoda, Miora, Taniuchi, Kawamoto and Yamada were clapping loud to prove their point they were choosing the teacher as leader of the group. Takuzo and Naomi didn't clap feeling like they were neutral with this or they didn't care as long as they were safe from the infected. Shido gave a grin at their positive feedback their claps were like music to his ears, he gave a bow grateful for their choice. The rest that didn't agree those who formed part of Takashi's group didn't like the sight especially the looks the teens were giving. They looked like they were brainwashed like they have become zombies fans of the teacher and it wasn't a good sign. Rei was glaring at the man feeling like stabbing him with her sharp stick, she will never submit to him or even acknowledge him as a leader. Jessica was ignoring him while Kohta was trying to get some sleep, Hisashi didn't even looked at the adult, Yuuki wasn't listening still happy with Morita's compliment and said teen was still in lala land for holding her hand. Saya and Saeko were in the same boat as the Miyamoto of not following him, not having any trust in him.

"It will appears I have become the leader of this group Komuro-san."

"But you will prefer if there was only one leader right?" Saya scowled.

"Honestly, yes. There should only be one that can lead this group into survival of this new world. One who will be strong enough and worthy."

"Then how are you planning to solve this problem Mr. Shido?" Komuro challenged him.

"It should be obvious that eventually one of us will have to leave the bus. For one leader to be in control of the group's survival, in charge of their safety."

"Leave the bus...?" I'm not planning in leaving unless my team says otherwise. I'll go wherever they want."

"Perhaps everyone can cast a vote if you should depart-"

"Takashi isn't leaving this bus" Rei cut him off giving the teacher a glare, her tone was filled with venom.

"I think Takashi is more than ready to accept this responsibility" said Hisashi.

"Nothing personal Shido but I trust Takashi more than I could ever trust you. He is going nowhere" said Saeko with a sharp look if somebody tries to kick him off the vehicle she will show no mercy holding her bokken.

"Shido-sensei I suggest you don't start an argument you may not win. We have numbers that it might result of you leaving the bus. Let's prevent trouble and ignore your pitiful challenge" said Saya.

"You're going to lose in the end" finished the Miyamoto with a glare.

The teacher tried not to glare or scowl at the disrespect these teenagers were showing towards him. Even with the supports of his brainwashed group he knew he will lose and might get kick off the bus. His yellow eyes went to Komuro's three supporters, the girls that put him in his place. In their eyes there was so much trust and loyalty towards the teen pretty clear these girl have sworn to follow him until the end. There was something else probably stronger than those previous descriptions, it was obviously great affection or love. The Koichi knew he was wasting his time if he was planning to convince those three to join his group or even finding a way to make them betray their leader. It was clear Miyamoto, Busujima and Takagi care too much for Komuro to abandon him or even turning their backs on him. The rest of his group wasn't going to be easy to talk out in leaving his group and join his cause. Obviously he chose to keep quiet and went back to his seat keeping a sharp look on the teen leader.

"_Mark my words Komuro-san. This isn't over..." _

"Hey the city is straight ahead!"said Jessica.

As the bus headed towards the center of Tokonosu city they were shown with a devastating sight. Hisashi and Rei were shocked because it was looking worse from when they saw it back at the roof top of the school building. Takashi didn't wanted to stare because he knew it was looking bad, after watching the news nothing else will surprise him. The rest of Komuro's group was shocked thinking it was exactly how the news explained it except for not revealing the source of the crisis. However it was worse for those that haven't watch the news or didn't had a clue of the situation outside of the school. Takuoz and Naomi were horrified that things were looking worse in the city than when they were at the school, the same thought went to Shido's followers. As for the teacher he remained calm and was planning how to survive this new hellish world. Also he was thinking to get rid off the competition for leader, his eyes were on the teen.

"Why are we still going?!" asked a panicked Tsunoda.

"We should stop and stay hidden somewhere! Are you listening stop the bus!" he gazed at the blond nurse driving who was getting irritated by his attitude.

"Calm down man Marikawa-san is trying to take us to somewhere safe" Takashi replied from his seat.

"I can't stand this guy!" he pointed to Komuro.

"What the hell I've done to you? I don't even know you."

"I just don't like you!"

"_He must be jealous because Komuro has a harem and he has shit" _thought Morita.

"Look man just drop it, I don't want any trouble" the shinobi wasn't in the mood to be hearing worthless crap.

"I just don't like you, I feel like punching you!" yelled the enraged Tsunoda.

"I know we've been through a lot but this is the wrong time to be taking your frustration on me. You look like you could use some rest."

"Shut up!"

Komuro stood calm gazing at him charging launching a fist but it never made contact with his face. Rei has hit the teen with the non-sharp part of her mop stick on his stomach sending the teen rolling on the ground. Takashi prevented himself from flinching it looked like that hit really hurt, then again he prevented himself from grinning at the sight. He smiled at the Miyamoto for her quick thinking and attack she was truly the best in the sojutsu club. He remembered watching her during practice as she swung that long staff weapon following the rest of the group. Then again most of the times he was keeping his attention staring at her ass as it jiggle in those tight shorts she wore during practice. The shinobi erased any dirty thoughts or the image of the Miyamoto's botton jiggling in her practice shorts. He smiled at her as she was glaring at the downed Tsunoda.

"You're annoying" she scowled at the downed teen.

"Good job Rei" he kept his smile touchin her shoulder in a affectionate way making her blushed.

The tender moment lasted too short as they heard clapping coming from the last seat of the bus. Shido stood smiling resuming his clapping and giving shit about the hurt Tsunoda on the floor clinging to his injured stomach. The sight only made the sojutsu member glared while Takashi starting to get annoyed at him bullshit and antics.

"Miyamoto-san and Komuro-san you both show such great teamwork."

"_Asshole" _the shinobi glared at him.

Rei has finally had about enough of this. The longer she staying here with the teacher the more angry and disgusted she would feel. She couldn't stand it to see his face, to be closer to him, to even be in the same vehicle with him. The only thing she might end up doing is committing murder, her hatred for the Koichi was that strong. This couldn't have been avoided from happening if Takashi would have listened to her of not letting him board the bus in the first place. She made up her mind what to do either it was Shido or her, even if it meant walking the streets filled with" them". She took the chance that Shizuka has made a stop since there was blocking the street with the red light. The Miyamoto opened the door and has quickly jumped out of the vehicle walking away holding her stick.

"Rei where are you going?!" Takashi followed leaving the bus.

"I don't want to stay another minute with Shido in that bus! I told you were going to regret bringing him along."

"Oh my, if we don't seem to get along. Then I guess it will be better to part ways from here" said Shido from inside the vehicle hiding his sarcasm.

"_I swear if he says another stupid ass sarcastic remark, I'm going to throw my sword that will land on his skull." _

"Wait! You can't go on alone in the middle of nowhere. Aren't you forgetting about" them"?"

"I don't care, I'll be better off not having him around me!" she spat.

"Takashi, Miyamoto watch out!" shouted Saeko.

The shinobi reacted seeing a large bus heading their way about to collide with the parked truck. Komuro was fast grabbing the teen girl away from the sight as the vehicle crashed into the other heavy vehicle causing an explosion separating the path. The fire was everywhere making it impossible for both teens to reunite with the others. Saeko and Hisashi left the bus gazing around the area if there was any sign of their companions. It was hard to find any traces of the two with so much fire surrounding the place they did noticed a couple of infected leaving the bus they were on fire. Eventually they fell dead on the ground apparently fire is as effective as getting shot in the head.

"Takashi!" said the Busujima.

"Rei!" followed Igou.

"We're fine!" came Komuro's voice from the other side.

"Get going, we'll try to meet up with you guys somewhere!"

"Do you have a place in mind?" asked Hisashi.

"Meet us at Shibuya Police Station!"

"What time?" asked the kendo captain.

"Seven, if we can't meet today we'll try again tomorrow if not the day after!"

"All right we'll see you at Shibuya!" Saeko gave a nod as she and Igou went back to the bus.

* * *

**This was the last thing I needed. Separating from everyone at a bad time, when the situation reacquires that we should stay together. Back then I didn't knew how strong Rei's hatred for Shido was that she was willing to leave the bus and risk facing" them" in a unsafe place. I stood behind from the others as me and Rei we we're now on our own. We started leaving the crashed site with the hopes of finding Shibuya Police station and meet up with everyone. Things couldn't get any worse and apparently I'm stupid for asking that because whenever says that, it meant to get worse.**

* * *

"Let's go Rei. The sooner we leave the sooner will meet up with the others."

The Miyamoto gave a nod not feeling so angry anymore. At least she wasn't with Shido and Takashi was with her, they were alone. She suddenly blushed now it wasn't the time for any of that they were in the middle of nowhere away from everyone and the city was filled with undead. But she couldn't help it this could be the best chance to try and get closer to him and patch things up after revealing to him about her fake relationship with Hisashi. Maybe in the middle of this nightmare she can get back together with him and start a new and improve relationship. After finding out he really loves her she has to give it a shot or she will regret it. Her thoughts were put aside when a teenager wearing a motorcycle helmet has jumped on Takashi about to tackle him.

"Look out!"

Komuro was already sensing him as he grabbed the body and threw him to the ground. He had a feeling he was a zombie what other reason to attacked him the way he did. Noticing his helmet he knew he was driving a bike which it could mean his ride was near. The shinobi smiled seeing the bike thought it wasn't as cool as his Hayabusa it will be enough to be use for transportation. Ignoring the infected driver they got on the bike as Takashi stared up the engine. Noticing it didn't had enough gas he made a mental note to find a gas station later. They left heading into the streets that will lead to center of the city.

* * *

(Time skip)

As both teens rode through the city they were witnessing the fall of Tokonosu. Takashi stood staring at the results for the second time because of the pandemic that turns people into undead. As for Rei she was shocked because it was worst to gaze at the events in real life than watching it from the news. The fire, the riots, the people that have lost their sanity, hordes of zombies, the police and the SDF doing everything they can to neutralize the threat. The Miyamoto felt stupid for ever thinking that everything was going to return to normal, it was impossible after all of this. She even thought if there was actually a safe place to hide and live. They made a quick stop after spotting a wrecked police car, the sojutsu member picked up a gun from the back seat. They didn't stayed for long because they could see more of" them" on the streets they avoided the trouble and left. The pat of the street they were traveling was filled with infected.

"You sure you don't need the gun?"

"I'm fine trust me."

"I guess, you never told me you were good with a katana or with a bow and arrow" she showed some hurt in her eyes thinking he kept it a secret because he doesn't trusts her.

"You never asked."

"Come on don't say the obvious reply. You should have mentioned it before."

"It never cross my mind honest" he did meant it never thinking of telling her.

The Miyamoto stood quiet but not happy for his explanation. If they were that close how should have at least mention of his skills with a Japanese sword or good in archery. She felt like they weren't that close hoping not keep a secret from her, but then again she was keeping a secret from him too. Her hazel eyes softened she still hasn't told him about the reason she hates Shido so much. As long as this was continuing she didn't saw any future for their relationship to return or improved. She broke from her thoughts when Takashi has pulled the bike at a gas station, obvious to fill the gas tank on the vehicle. Lucky it was empty or maybe not so lucky since it has gotten dark this place can be very dangerous, especially with" them" roaming around. Komuro got off the bike and went to the nearest gas pump while she followed him, he groaned getting frustrated.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"These gas pumps are self service. You have to pay to use them."

"So what are you waiting for? Put some money in it."

"I can't" he ran his hand to his hair.

"I kind of left my wallet at my place."

"You're terrible" she sweat dropped.

"Well since I'm with you Rei, you might lend me some money" he got annoyed.

The Miyamoto blushed avoiding his gaze not wanting to say a word.

"I'm waiting..."

"I left my purse at the bus."

"And here you were complaining about me, thanks a lot" he sweat dropped.

"Hmph" she pouted blushing.

"Nobody's perfect" she muttered.

"Don't get mad I'll go to the mini mart and check the cash register."

"Check the cash register, you're not planning to..."

"It's the end of the world I'm sure the least people are worrying about is if someone robs them off their money. I'll be back, if anything happens scream" he left heading to the mart.

"..."she sighed watching the teen go not realizing a pair of strange eyes were gazing at her and then they fell on her butt.

"_Is it just me or has Takashi changed all of the sudden?" _she thought with a smile.

The Miyamoto admitted ever since all of this happened Komuro has been acting different from his usual self. He was more mature and more focus, serious and even cold. It felt like he was a complete different person. This was a whole new side of him she hasn't seen before, until now. Quite honestly she like this new Takashi, stronger, bad and determined. She blushed remembering his words back at the bus to Shido he has given her the position as his defender, the one to always watch his back and protect him. She was willing to do that just fine, she did it when she hit Tsunoda about to punch him, and then he called her as one of Fujimi's prettiest girls those were positive points from her to him. Suddenly she heard some breathing that didn't belong to her and got panicked it happened too fast when someone has grabbed her arm and pointed a sharp pocket knife to her waist. She quickly gave a cry loud enough to Takashi to hear.

Komuro ran fast as soon as he heard the scream and came face to with the reason why she has screamed. Rei was been held by an ugly thug holding a pocket knife and he had a lunatic expression on his face. He figured he was like the people from the riots that have gone insane. Meaning he might have to resolve to attack him, right now the Miyamoto's life was in danger. The sojutsu member was scared feeling the sharp knife on her sides, one false move he might stab her. The thug gave a large grin pulling the teen closer to him which made Komuro glared in hatred.

"You sure have a cute girlfriend bro."

"Look man let her go, we can avoid any unnecessary violence."

"You dumb ass! You think I will let her go just like that! This world is now filled with monsters, I need a woman to survive" he licked his lips his expression has become less sane.

"Are you crazy?"

"Crazy...? Ha I watched my whole family turned into" them". I had to take" them" out or they were going to bite me, anyone will go crazy after that! I killed my mom, my dad, my grandma, my little brother even my little sister who was still in grade school!"

"_Poor bastard..." _

Rei attacked him managing to break free but the thug caught her in time. She screamed as he was squeezing her breast he was hurting her intimate part.

"Rei!" the shinobi glared with intent to kill.

"Your voice and your tits are perfect" he grinned fondling her breast he was truly enjoying what she has to offered for her body.

"Such a fine piece of ass, I'm sure you have enjoy fucking her countless of times."

"..."Takashi's glare was still there but he was thinking that even if he was together with the Miyamoto he never did such thing with her.

"What...? Don't tell me you haven't fuck her yet. What a pussy, are you fucking gay? Man if I had a girlfriend like this one I'll be fucking her day in and day out heh heh. With this body she was meant for only one thing and that's for fucking bro."

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Komuro in rage.

"Getting angry eh...? You're pissed off because you know I'm right. Look at her damn you probably had so many chances to take her and you don't want to admit you fucked up big time. Don't worry I'll do exactly what you failed to do, I'll fuck her so much she'll become my sex slave, I'll do her every day I will fuck her pussy and her ass too! By the time I'm done with her she will crave for nothing but my dick!"

"_He crossed the line. I don't give a fuck if he watched his entire family turning to" them" I am going to kill him." _

"Hah hah hah hah I'm going to turn your girlfriend into my personal cum dumpster!"

It happened so fast but the thug was silent and he felt to the ground looking dead. Rei stood wide eyed shock at what just happened. She never saw when Takashi has threw something straight at the thug until she glance at the dead body. He had a what it looks like a kunai knife pierced on his skull followed by the blood all over his face. The speed the projectile weapon thrown was probably going at such a high level that the human eye will not be able to see. Soon it hit her that he has taken a life, someone who wasn't infected. Her ex-boyfriend murdered someone even if it was to save her from becoming the thug's sex toy. She never thought he will be able to something like this, but he did it and without showing any hesitation. Komuro walked over to the dead body glaring at him with no emotions in his chocolate eyes. No regret, no remorse he felt nothing for this man who went overboard with his disgusting and disrespectful words.

"_That's what he gets for treating Rei like she was a sex doll. If anyone says such things to her, or to Saya or Saeko they will feel my wrath." _

"Takashi you...You killed him..."

"It had to be done. Or maybe you would have prefer been his sex slave?"

"Of course not! I would never!"

"Then why are you complaining? This guy lost his mind after he killed his entire family. People like him are no longer stable to live anymore, they're better off dead."

"Takashi..."

"This is no longer the world we used to live anymore. There is no law, no order, no security it's all about fighting to survive. It's kill or be killed, us or" them"."

"I understand..." she softly replied giving a nod.

"What matters the most is that you're all right" he smiled as she nodded happily.

"Get on the bike. I'm going to fill the tank. We have already caused too much noise."

"..."the Miyamoto gasped gazing in the distance a horde of undead was heading their way.

Takashi used the money he picked up from the cash register since there was no one at the mini mart. He used his sword to slice the machine and take necessary money, he finished filling the gas tank a few minutes. Though there was no need to hurry the zombies were still too far too reach them. After it was done Komuro got on the bike and left the gas station leaving the horde of" them" behind. Rei stood in deep thought gazing at the teen driving his words were speaking the truth. This world was now a living hell and if they didn't fight they weren't going to make it, it was live or die. She was right of her ex-boyfriend been different he was kind and sweet, but he can be cold and deadly to those who threaten anyone of his friends. Everything went back to what he told when they were at Onbetsu park, his words were ringing in her head. Maybe there was some valid reason for him to take that space and refused getting back with her after all.

"Takashi...?"

"Hmm...?"

"I think you were right..."

"About what?" he kept his eyes on the road.

"About you needing some space from a relationship."

"Really...?" er-I mean...really" he took a quick glance looking surprised.

"I can understand what you might be feeling. It wasn't that long when I told you about the fake relationship with Hisashi and just like that I want to get back with you. It's not right, it must've all been so sudden to you."

"You okay?" he got worried.

"I'm fine why would you ask that?"

"I'm starting to get worry at your behavior."

"Why would you think that?" she blinked.

"Because the Rei I know would say the complete opposite."

"Huh...?"

"You will say in one of your rants that I'm wrong and you want to be with me right now, all of that" he tried to say it in a nice way without angering her.

"One of my rants?" the Miyamoto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you always rant about things because you get angry that's why it's a rant..."

"You're not giving me a compliment?" she sweat dropped.

"Okay fine I'll start again-"

"Forget it Takashi you messed up already" she frowned before smiling.

"Rei, you angry?"

"No, but I will pretend you didn't say that. But anyway, what I wanted to tell you is aside from you been right. It turns out I needed some space too."

"Really?" Komuro couldn't hide the surprise.

"Really...I had time to think a lot. And now I can finally be certain of what I feel."

'And that would be...?" Takashi started blushing.

"How much I love you" she finished with a blush.

"..."

"We both needed some space."

"Then in the end it turns out I did the right thing after all."

"No I still think you made a mistake in needing some space and refusing getting back together with me."

"Now that's the Rei I know, glad to see you're still you" he smiled while she giggle.

"Are we heading to Shibuya station now?"

"It's late I think we could use some rest. I know the right place where we can spend the night."

"Where?"

"My place. I'm sure the others will be resting too. With the way things are going in the city I doubt the bus will be going anywhere any time soon."

* * *

(Scene change)

The bus with all passenger survivors from Fujimi Academy were stuck in the middle of the largest and heaviest traffic they have ever witnessed. So many vehicles and people wanting to get away from all the danger and threat of" them." They've been in the same traffic for hours and so far it wasn't moving at all, even with the police managing things. Everyone has basically fallen asleep since it was pretty late, at least the members that formed part of Takashi's group. Shizuka was the first who wanted to get some shut eye after waiting for so long for the traffic to move. Once it was futile she gave up and went to sleep like a rock. Kohta stood on his sleeping with some light snoring, Jessica seated next to him resting holding her Colt pistol on her lap of course she activated the gun's safety the same with the chubby teen. Hisashi stood on his seat resting too after a long and bad day, Saeko was resting holding her bokken.

However Saya was the only one who was still awake all because he couldn't get some sleep. The Takagi glared gazing behind at Shido who was talking to his group about all kinds of things about surviving and been the only ones to live in this new world, all that bullshit. The pink haired teen was annoyed because he's been saying the same thing for hours that it was getting tiring. Yet it wasn't a bothered to those listening, the members of his group who looked like they have been brainwashed by the teacher's aspiring words weren't bothered and they didn't looked tired either. Takuzo and Naomi were asleep while their friend Yamada was listening to the Koichi looking like the rest of the group. Yelling at him wasn't going to do anything since the teacher will shrug it off and she also believe it was a waste of time to talk to him. She already regretted not leaving the bus like Takashi and Rei.

"_He's still talking, won't he shut the fuck up and get to sleep? Just how the heck can everyone else sleep while his running his annoying mouth?_

The Takagi started thinking about both teens. The fact they were out there and alone none the less she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy hitting her. It was worst when Saeko got her time to be with Takashi when she won the challenge in getting seated next to him, and now the Miyamoto was spending time with him. But she wasn't stupid knowing that these two are going to be doing something like making out while they were running from"them' and getting to a safe place. It was the fact she was with Komuro and she wasn't with him. The pink haired teen gave a sigh and tried to get some rest ignoring Shido's voice wishing she could shut him up somehow. Eventually her yellow eyes grew tired and she managed to close them drifting off to sleep. Her final thoughts were on the male teen and hoped she will see him again, she knew he can take care of himself.

* * *

(Time skip)

Rei got a little nervous when they arrived at Takashi's apartment. It wasn't because she might find" them" but because this was the first time she has ever been to his place, it felt like she was on a date with him. The area itself wasn't that big just a regular apartment for one person to live in. She did reconsider about his income once she took a look at the thirty two inch plasma screen on his living room. It was becoming a mystery if he receives any allowance but he was orphan since he was little, and she was sure he didn't had a job. The Miyamoto looked in deep thought to how he was able to afford all of this. Komuro motioned her to follow him and she tried not to blush if he wanted her to go to his room. The male teen went to another place and realized he was holding some clothes the place he lead her was the bathroom. She realized what was this all about in a instant.

"Here, if you want to freshen up there's a towel inside. I got you some clothes if you want to change, they're mine so don't expect they will fit you" he smiled.

"I know silly" she giggle taking his clothes entering the bathroom.

Once Rei was inside taking the shower Takashi followed going to his room. He first took something long from his closet it was covered in a soft cloth. Still searching he found his shinobi uniform and somehow he knew that this time he couldn't leave it behind. It was more like his intuition was telling him that he has to take it this time. The teen picked a small bag and placed the shinobi clothing inside who knows if he was going to need it. With the pandemic taking place he hasn't given it thought of his secret identity when it comes to the group. His thinking was interrupted as he heard a familiar cry walking over to his window. Komuro spotted the same falcon sent by Gen who always brings him information about missions. As soon as it landed the teen took the piece of paper from its metal tube and his eyes widened when he read the contents.

"_The Black Dragons of Earth have made their move."_

"No..." he muttered still in shock.

* * *

**The Black Dragons of Earth used to be our rival clan until years ago. There was a war between both shinobi clans that took the lives of so many from both parties. Till this day I didn't know why the war broke down, Gen-sama hasn't bothered contributed in telling me. I have no idea about the struggle but the consequences of that war from there and on they became our worst enemies. Ever since then they were gathering information on us and whenever an opportunity to take us down arises they wouldn't hesitate to take it. The situation has become more complicated than I've imagined. As I read the message my fellow clansmen were been hunted by the Black Dragons and that means they will be coming for me too. Knowing Gen's information network he sent this message at the exact moment as the Black Dragon started moving so it might take them a while to find me, then again I can be wrong.**

* * *

Rei finally emerged from the bathroom after showeringshe slowly made her way to his room. She smiled gazing at the teen who was still in the same spot after reading the message. The Miyamoto got a little worried studying his expression, it was very thoughtful like he was lost in so much thinking. He stood there like he was frozen or like he was a stone statue she waved her hand in front of him and got a soft reaction as Komuro snapped from this thinking. He finally took a glance at the girl before him she has changed from her school uniform and she was now wearing the white muscle shirt he gave her. It made her looked funny since it was big but then he noticed she was in her white panties. The clothing she has chosen to sleep made her look sexy and it did made his hormones react to it. The sojutsu member blushed at the way he was staring at her.

"The pants you gave me don't fit me at all" she explained the reason why she was in her underwear.

"Of course they're not going to fit you" he chuckled.

"Why don't you freshen up too?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could use a shower" he smiled taking the towel she used and went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Takashi left the bathroom and has changed his clothing. The teen was now wearing a simple white t-shirt with his blue boxers. As Komuro walked back to his room he spotted Rei seated on his bed. The smile she gave made him wondered what she was up to the Miyamoto proceeded with positioning herself lying on the bed in a seductive way. The way she bent over in doggy style position made his hormones sweat he knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn't complaining. Right now she looked so fucking hot and sexy and her expression says it all, mentally telling him" take me now and fuck me." The teen dispelled the thought now it wasn't the time for that he was feeling tired and after reading the message he was concern for his safety more than usual. More importantly Rei was in danger too if the Black Dragons does find him.

"Take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"What? Takashi that doesn't seem right. You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor."

"I don't mind..."

"Well you should. It's your place, your room. You should sleep in your bed."

"I am not letting your sleep on the floor."

'I-I never said I should sleep on the floor" she blushed.

"Huh...?"

"I...How about if we share the bed, I mean it's only fair because its your bed right?" the blush was still in her cheeks.

"_Very clever, devilishly clever. But who am I to complain?" _

Takashi gave a sigh along with a nod that made Rei smiled while she was still blushing. The teen got up, walking over to the bed he lied on the mattress as the Miyamoto was secretly happily welcoming him. She quickly wrapped her around his waist and pulled him closer as Komuro took the covers warming up their bodies. The Miyamoto was so happy snuggling on her ex-boyfriend who she obviously still has strong feelings and she wouldn't mind ravaging him right about now. Komuro kept his eyes open because it was going to be difficult to get some sleep after he got that message. His enemies will be hunting him and it hit him those who are close to him are going to be in danger. It was bad they will have to fight against" them" but now the hostile shinobi forces, it has gotten worst for the male teen. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the girl next to him was grinding her hips, like he didn't saw that coming.

"Rei would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending your fucking with me."

"You jerk I'm not doing any of that" she scowled while her face turned bright red.

"_Riiiight" _he rolled his eyes her expression clearly said" bullshit."

"Just stop making any kind of movements and keep your hands above the belt."

"Do you think I'm that desperate?" her blushing was obviously saying" yes".

"Pretty much."

"Jerk" she muttered as she bury her head on his chest the blush never left her face.

He smiled while he thought he deserves a gold medal for effort for not unleashing his hormones at maximum level on her. It was so tempting to take her and bang her but now it wasn't the time with everything that was going, the pandemic and now the Black Dragons of Earth moving. Sex was the last thing on his mind, now he realized he wasn't safe anywhere. The others will be safe finding the right place but not him and also he was aware that he was danger to everyone. As long as he was with the group, none will be safe he'll be endangering their lives if they get involve with the enemy shinobi. As Rei has fallen asleep in his arms Takashi kept his eyes up finding it impossible to get any rest. He was more concerned about the safety of the group than his own and the worst case scenario they might get hurt or maybe, they will all die. The thought scared him so much he couldn't let that happen, he closed his eyes but as expected he couldn't sleep.

* * *

**That night was a pain in the ass because I basically didn't got any sleep. First time in my entire life I was afraid, not because of the Black Dragons let them come after me I will show them no mercy. It was because of everyone the thought they might die for been with me was more terrorizing that losing my parents. Can I take the risk that everything will be all right if I continue been with them? That question was hard to answer I know things aren't going to return to normal with how fucked up the world has become. I had to see the reality that been around close people will only put them in danger and risk their safety and their lives. I couldn't stay that was clear my problem was I didn't wanted to distance myself from them because I wanted to be with my friends and important people. I was so stubborn but been stubborn has its consequences...you'll soon understand what I mean.**

* * *

To be continued

It's done yep I'm going to be doing some Takashi/Rei but don't worry Saya and Saeko will obviously get their chance. I already have planned how it's going to be. Once again thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows I really appreciate it keep them coming. On a side note yeah Takuzo and Naomi are alive I didn't like the way these two lovers met their at the beginning of the anime and the manga. That will be all I will see you next time farewell!

Next time: Hunted and Dead


	5. Dead and Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD they are the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato, I only own the this story and the OC's that will be appearing later on.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Takashi narrating**

*Communications through phones and other devices*

* * *

Act 5 Dead and Hunted

(Location: Takashi's apartment urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

Takashi smiled in his sleep as he was feeling something pleasant happening on his skin. He felt so many parts of his face and chest been kissed this was truly the best once more he was having another wonderful fantasy. The one on the beach left him to take a cold shower but there was a difference with this one, it felt too real. The kisses were still resuming and it even made him groaned in a pleasurable way, it was starting to become so good. The teen gave a soft moan from the sudden small bites he was feeling and finally it hit him, this was by any means not a dream. Komuro opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Rei lying on top of him planting kisses on his chest. The Miyamoto was giving him such a sweet smile behind a mask of full arousal he could see it. It seems her many kisses has made his manhood rise to the occasion. It couldn't be help it felt so good it was turning him on a lot to see this side of his ex-girlfriend and on the back of his head he didn't wanted her to stop.

"Rei..."

'Hey...Morning" she kept her arousing smile.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't like it?" she kissed his chest moving to kiss his cheek.

"I...oh fuck" he felt so much bliss just from these small kisses.

"Of course you like it" she smiled sweetly.

The Miyamoto finally went for the attack kissing his lips and Komuro complied kissing her back with such force and passion he has wrapped his arms around her body embracing her with equal passion. His hands roamed all over her back and reached her long hair caressing it, the results of these actions made Rei moaned softly in full approval. She squeaked a little feeling his hands reaching her butt, his fondling was arousing her even more and eventually she moaned his name in approval. She decided to take it a little further touching the large tent on his boxers the sojutsu member blushed feeling the size of it, she was impressed Takashi seemed to be quite big. But this only made her grinned in a perverted way and while both were still locked in their kiss she kept on touching it. As they broke the kiss for the lack of air the aroused shinobi reached to touched her E cup breast through his muscle shirt she was wearing as a pajama. The Miyamoto as her breast were been fondle just the way she like it.

Rei smiled ending her actions for a second so she can removed the muscle shirt and showed her breast to her ex-boyfriend for the first time. Takashi grinned going for the kill again unleashing an assault with his hands and his tongue on her erected nipples. The Miyamoto moaned and tried to control the volume of her voice she hasn't forgotten the undead react to sound. Any loud yelling will have" them" crashing at their door. But it was impossible to do so it felt so good he was doing a great job. By now her panties were wet and she was as aroused as Komuro she resumed her soft moans at the ministrations he was giving her. It wasn't fair he was having all the fun playing with her breast and she wasn't doing anything to play with his member. She was about to reached for his boxers but the male teen has stopped her and changed position with him been on top. The Miyamoto moaned as he kissed her breast all the way to her stomach, she didn't wanted this moment to end for as long as she live.

Takashi has lost control of his restrains and fully taken over by his hormones. His hand reached for her panties touching her wet womanhood, he grinned rubbing her clitoris. Rei gasped replying with a moan that she failed to control her voice volume since it was all sudden but it felt good. However the shinobi stood in deep thought as images of Saeko and Saya filled his mind. That was enough to shine some light into his conscience and able to break through his arousal shell, finally gaining back his senses. Though he wanted to continue with the experience he knew he had to stop because they needed to get a move on and find the others. Besides with the moans his ex-girlfriend made that have gone over the soft volume control, he should be expecting a visit by the undead. The Miyamoto was surprised when the male teen has stopped his ministrations getting away from her. It made her wondered if she did something wrong for him to break away.

"Takashi...What's wrong?" she panted slightly.

"I'm sorry Rei I..." he panted trying to find the perfect words without screwing up.

"We have to go."

"Go...?"

"We have to meet up with the others. We don't know if we'll reach the police station on time. The situation with" them" is probably getting worst by the minute" he sounded honest because those were good justifications to stop what they were doing.

"..."

"Here, get dress. We're leaving as soon as possible" he haded the sojutsu member he school uniform.

Rei accepted the clothes while covering her breast. Honestly she wasn't happy in the least just when they were in the middle of a beautiful intimate moment he destroys the mood telling her they needed to go. She was willing to go all the way and now that wasn't going to happen. What's worse she was still aroused and wet and there was no way she will be able to change her panties. It was a terrible way to break the mood but her arousal was still there she scowled leaving the room, but not before giving her ex-boyfriend a disapproval glare. Komuro watched her entering the bathroom to get dressed, she slammed the door proving she was in a bad mood. The shinobi sighed thinking this was harder for him than for her, he gazed at his boxers his erection was still present and standing proud. His arousal seemed like it wasn't going nowhere perfectly knowing he was so close to actually have sex with the Miyamoto.

"_After this I think I'm going to need something stronger than a cold shower."_

* * *

**Yes I know I officially fucked up don't yell at me. I ruined a perfect moment to get laid and lose my virginity but it needed to be done. Getting laid isn't important when you're facing the end of the world in a filled zombie outbreak right? Well it's important for me because even with all of this happening I was still a teenager and I'm still thinking of scoring. Aside from that I was worried about the others I haven't forgotten they were with that bastard Shido, my concern for their safety was also important. There was no time to waste because it wasn't just" them" that had me worried but the Black Dragons of Earth. I haven't forgotten about the message it can happen any time when they will show up. Time was something I didn't have.**

* * *

Minutes later Rei emerged from the bathroom wearing her school uniform. She returned to see Takashi has changed back to his clothes he used to have before changing to sleep. She was still upset with him for breaking their moment, she frowned mentally she was willing to go all the way with the male teen. But his words were true they couldn't stay here, they needed to go and meet up with everyone. As long as Shido wasn't with them that will be enough for her. The Miyamoto watched him equipped his sword, bow and arrows and suddenly he has taken something long wrapped in a piece of cloth. The only thing she could think about from the length it was probably a spear of the sort, she might have got it right as Komuro handed her the wrapped weapon. No matter what he was giving her it didn't changed the fact she was still angry at him for destroying the mood of their love making, especially when she was still aroused.

"Here..."

"For me...?" she took the long cloaked thing.

Rei removed the cloth and just as she thought it was a weapon. A naginata a Japanese version of a spear she had no trouble using this weapon because she was with the sojutsu club. She learned to use all kinds of long weapons that might consist from the spear. Using this weapon will be easy for her grabbing the wooden part, it was a big heavy but nothing she can handle. Though just he was giving her this weapon it didn't meant she was going to lose her anger on him. She was pleased at the gesture but not enough to make up for destroying the mood of an intimate moment. The Miyamoto gave it another look and it was the real deal a weapon like this can be considered expensive just like some of the things from his apartment. Apparently he has enough money to afford such.

"Use it to fight" them". It will be a whole lot effective than that mop stick."

"I'm surprised you can afford something like this. Why do you have a naginata in the first place?"

"I originally bought it for you. Call it an early birthday gift" he smiled.

"Birthday gift...? My birthday won't be for another six months" she smiled playfully.

"I said early birthday gift."

"Way early" she giggled.

"All right I'm done. Let's get going, be ready for anything" Komuro finished dressing to his clothes stood in thought picking up the small bag where his shinobi uniform was.

"Okay" she slowly walked up to him meeting his eyes.

"Rei...?"

The Miyamoto kissed his lips softly and he accepted with equal tenderness for a minute but backed the girl away before he loses control to his hormones again.

"I hope we can finish what we started" she blushed giving him a smile.

Takashi gave a nod with a faint smile following her out of the room. The shinobi gave a sigh at her boldness but he knew she wasn't happy he interrupted that alone moment between the two. Clearly she wasn't planning to forget it never happened and wanted to finish it. He would want nothing more than to be intimate with her, but at the same time he was about to take that step further with the Miyamoto he was thinking about Saya and Saeko. It was hard to think straight with the end of the world and the Black Dragons hunting his clansmen. As he left the room Rei was gazing at him with determination in her hazel eyes, she knew she wasn't the only one after his heart. The competition was fierce with someone like Saeko who was exceptional in kendo and Saya with the brains and smartest of the group. She had her work cut out but all of this happened because she broke up with him, it was her fault more girls have entered his life.

"_I swear Takashi I will not lose you to Takagi and Busujima-sempai." _

As they reached the front door they heard loud banging. Takashi stopped Rei from proceeding unsheathing his katana he stood in deep thought knowing it must be" them." The door burst opened revealing an infected which was cut down by the shinobi's s weapon he signaled for the Miyamoto to proceed. Leaving the household they spotted more undead near the street and the sidewalk both teens nodded charging at the ones near the motorcycle he confiscated from the infected driver. Though the bike was nowhere near as fast as his Hayabusa it was enough to get them away from" them" and to travel around. Rei tested her new weapon swinging the naginata like a real pro while Komuro grinned making a good decision in buying the weapon, spending all that money in it was worth it. They made it to the bike as the shinobi let the teen girl board the bike first, he cut down another zombie before getting seated on the vehicle. A small problem occured when he tried to turn on the bike.

"What the..." he tried a second but the bike didn't start.

"What's wrong?"

"This stupid bike won't start, perfect timing to become a pain in the ass."

"Takashi more of" them" are coming from behind!" the Miyamoto gasped at their large numbers.

"I know but this piece of shit isn't starting!" he tried again but the engine wasn't working.

"Come on start damn it!"

After a couple of tries the bike's engine finally started and they left before the horde could get closer to them. Takashi increased the speed of the bike heading to their destination but he believe getting to Shibuya police station won't be so easy. With how worst the city has become under the pandemic he thought getting to Onebtsu crossing the bridge will be impossible. The military might try to block preventing any entrance from any survivors who are trying to evacuate the city. The only person he knew who can help him with information about military or police was his informant. He grinned Rika will be perfect fill him in on the status of the city, he knew by now she probably had her hands full dealing with the undead. Rei watched as Komuro took his cell phone and dialed a number and waited for the person to answer the call.

"Minami-san...?"

"_Minami-san...?" _The Miyamoto wondered the person her ex-boyfriend was talking to.

*Kid you have picked up the worst possible time to call.*

"Let me guess, you're having sex with Tajima-san?" he grinned while Rei blinked at his comment.

*That doesn't sound so bad, I could sure use some dick right about now. But no I have my hands full snipping some of these undead bastards, you must be doing the same with your sword.*

"You can say that again. I escaped the school after it got infested by" them". I ended up getting separated from the survivor group of the school and now I'm going to meet up with them at Shibuya police station."

*What about Shizuka is she okay?*

"She's fine, she's with the survivor group driving a bus we used to escape."

*Those are some good news, but anyway Shibuya eh? That's a little far and also it's on the other side of the river. Got some bad news for you, the police has closed down access to the bridge nobody gets in or out. They don't want to risk the infection from getting to the other side, but if you ask me I will say it might be too late.*

"My thoughts exactly it's happening all over the world and spreading like wildfire. I'm not surprise if they have become" them" on the other side of the river."

*Listen if you meet up again with Shizuka and you're looking for a place to stay hidden you can go to my place, she knows where it's located. I gave her a copy of the keys, if your group needs to defend themselves against those things I have some weapons in my stash feel free to use them. Also you can use my Humvee that will be a big help to cross the river.*

"You're been awfully too nice, are you feeling well?" he smirked.

*Nah I'm just doing my job as your informant. You owe me big time kid.*

"I will repay you looking after Marikawa-san."

*That will be enough. I have to go take care of yourself out there kid this entire city has gone straight to hell.*

"Tell me something I don't know. Are you planning to come to the city?"

*Right now I'm busy at the airport. But I am planning to go there, I don't know when though. Until then keep an eye on Shizuka for me and I'm not talking that you should stare at her breasts. I know those things on her chest can be very distracting for men.*

"I'll talk to you later" he chuckled at the last part ending the call.

"Takashi who was that?" asked the curious Rei trying not to sound jealous

"A friend don't worry I don't like her that way, so you can stop feeling jealous" he smiled giving a quick glance at the blushing teen.

"Oh okay..."

"_If we can't get to the police station we'll have to wait for the others near the bridge..."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: somewhere in the highway city district)

"Achooo!"

Shizuka has sneezed for the third time looking worried she might be coming with a cold. The blond nurse stood leaning on the wheel from the driver seat of the bus waiting for the long traffic to advance so they can finally get a move on. The busty woman wasn't even paying attention to everything Shido was saying in the back. They have spent the entire night sleeping inside the vehicle as the traffic was moving too slow. It didn't mattered how many police officers were trying to handle the situation as well as people that were passing by not using any cars. From the looks of things it seemed they were going to be here for another six or eight hours. Everyone else seemed to have enjoyed resting on the bus and of course there those who had a terrible evening simply because a certain teacher was still running his mouth. The atmosphere in the vehicle it was changing from certain members as they were no longer happy with having the teacher present.

Saya has been her hardest ignoring him since last night and she managed not to get enough sleep. She was annoyed to death with his words while she pity the students who were listening to him. Jessica was another person who had about enough of all the crap that was running from his mouth, she was more annoyed than the Takagi. Takuzo and Naomi were still resting the same with Kohta, so they were out of the list of upset people who were tired to listening to Shido's bull crap speeches. Hisashi was focusing too much thinking about Takashi and Rei to be listening to the adult. Saeko was in deep thought with her eyes closed also thinking about the two teens that got separated from the group, she was hoping to see them again. Morita was busy thinking of his friend but also he was blushing because Yuuki was sleeping next to him and the teen had her head resting on his shoulder. To him the outbreak was the best thing that has ever happened in his entire life.

"That's right. Thus, instead of acting out of self-interest, we need to find a safe place to move as a group. For example we shouldn't all go check on our families until we become an organized group. In fact, I think the number one thing for us right now is laying down a foundation for our group."

"_Please somebody shut him up" _the American girl gave a sigh.

"Jessica...?"

The blond gazed at Saya who called her signaling her to join the empty seat next to her. Now she didn't felt like abandoning Kohta who was sleeping like a baby. But the Takagi kept urging her to join her seat making the foreigner pout, she felt bad leaving the chubby teen unguarded. But then again he was sleeping like a rock nothing was going to wake him up. She found it strange the pink haired teen wanted to talk to her back when they were at class, Saya didn't spoke to her much. But after this incident things have turned quite different, sure she didn't mind talking to her. The blond thought she was annoying and too demanding but he had nothing against her, though the Takagi can act like a brat nothing change that she was the smartest among the group. Eventually the foreigner left her seat next to the sleeping Hirano and got seated next to the pink haired girl.

"I'm surprised you want to talk to me."

"I chose to talk to you first. You seem to be the least person who wasn't resting or too preoccupy with thoughts."

"You're right I'm only thinking of a way to shut that guy up."

"Shutting Shido-sensei is the least of our worries. The way things are we're not going anywhere."

"People are evacuating the city" Hayley gazed from the window watching an officer lead a group to move on.

"They're not going to stay and wait to get infected that's for sure."

"So what's the plan to take care of Shido?"

"What plan?" blinked the Takagi.

"Isn't that why you called me? We're going to take care of him and finally shut his mouth."

"I am planning our next move until we meet up with Takashi, nothing of shutting Shido up."

"Ah..." she lowered her head disappointed at the news but then she gave a sadistic grin.

"I can shoot him you know."

"What?" the pink haired teen thought she was kidding.

"I can shoot him. I had about enough of his BS while his brainwashing people. I've been wanting to do it for a while, right between the eyes" she took her Colt pistol.

"Don't be crazy that's too extreme. If you do that you'll be creating hostility towards the students who supports him towards us."

"You mean the ones he has brainwashed like zombies with his words? I'm done with him, I think Rei was right about not letting him board the bus. But I wish she and Takashi were here."

"I feel the same way too."

Both girls turned to see Hisashi, Saeko and Shizuka gazing at them. Pretty clear they have heard their conversation regarding the teacher and their missing friends.

"I am concerned about their safety. It would preferable if we we're able to meet them without incident" said Saeko.

"True, the city has become too dangerous. It won't be easy to get to Shibuya" Hisashi stood in thought.

"As members of Fujimi Academy it's during trying times like these that we must keep our pride! Meaning those two who got off the bus, Komuro-san and Miyamoto-san, don't belong with us anyway! Let's stick together in order to survive! Let us work together and triumph!"

"He's seriously insane" Saya shook her head at the deranged teacher.

"I'm becoming insane listening to him" Jessica was still annoyed.

"Indeed. He is comparable to a recruitment officer for a religious cult" said the Busujima.

"Comparable to? No, that's exactly what he's doing. Just look at the people who are listening to his crap. They're a cult...This marks the birth of the Shido religion."

"That's one religion I will decline any day" said the American girl.

"It's not really a religion."

Everyone turned to Hisashi who was between Shizuka and Jessica.

"What he's doing is using psychology. Using words that will affect the audience's hearts and minds. Once he gains complete control of that he can order them to do anything he wants. Giving false hope is the best way to manipulate others.. Mr. Shido is using the art of deception no matter how positive he sounds he's still deceiving them all for his personal gain."

"You seem to know a lot about this topic" Saya stared at him with some suspicion in her eyes.

"I once read a book on psychology it was very good."

"..."

"Look at the situation outside. In order to escape, I believe we will need to leave this bus. Somehow, we must make it to the east police station by means of crossing Onbetsu Bridge. I must keep my promise to meet Takashi there" said the kendo captain.

"Wow, you really have Takashi on your mind. You aren't worried about your family?" the Takagi adjusted her glasses trying not to sound jealous.

"I do worry, but the only kin I have is my father. He is overseas at a dojo. As much, all I have to hold onto right now is my life and my promise with Takashi. Father has always taught me that a promise must be kept if it should cost you your life."

"Where do you all live?" asked Shizuka.

"My house is in the same area as Takashi's on the other side of Onbetsu Bridge" replied the pink haired teen.

"Well Kohta's parents are out of the country in Europe to be exact.. His dad is a jewel merchant and his mother is a fashion designer" said Jessica.

"What the?! What kind of time period is he living in?" Saya scowled.

"I know, I didn't believe him at first but knowing Kohta he's not the kind of person to lie to anyone. He's very honest" the blond foreigner smiled gazing at the sleeping chubby teen.

"What of your parents Igou-san?" asked Saeko turning to the teen.

"There is no need to worry about that. I will follow wherever the group goes. We have to stick together if we want to survive" Hisashi kept a facade avoiding to into details about his family.

"I live on the other side of the bridge too, but my home is further away from Takashi or Takagi's. I only live with my dad and my mother, I have no idea where she could be and I don't care" Jessica scowled mentioning her mom.

"As for my dad he's busy on a mission. With everything that's going on I have a feeling I won't be seeing him for a while."

"Mission? What does your dad do?" asked Saya hiding her curiosity.

"He's with the United States army, a Navy SEAL to be exact" she said with a lot of pride.

"_It must be the reason why she knows how to handle a gun and why she's crazy about them like fatty." _

"I also live on the other side of the bridge, but my place is a few blocks away from Komuro's apartment. My mom and dad are obviously not home, they went to work. I'm worried about them" Morita joined in the group with Yuuki next to him.

"It's the same with me. My home however, is in Amarawa Heights. But I haven't heard anything from my parents since all of this happened" said the Miku worried.

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" asked Shizuka setting the emergency and leaving the driver seat.

"I wanna come too."

"You do?" said the Takagi.

"My parents are both dead and my relatives live far away. It's rude of me to say this, but I don't really like Mr. Shido."

"It's okay Miss Shizuka nobody likes him anyway" Jessica playfully smiled while the rest chuckle.

"Then what should we do?" asked the kend captain.

"I think the first thing to do is check on the bridge to see how the situation there is holding up" said Hisashi.

"That's right, we need make sure if it's accessible to cross. If not, then we'll have to find another way to cross the river" said Saya.

"I think it's time you wake Hirano-san" Saeko turned to the blond foreigner.

"I think you're right."

The blond went to the sleeping chubby and smiled how adorable he looked. She quickly slapped him waking the gun otaku.

"Waky waky soldier we're leaving."

"I had such a great dream."

"As long as it wasn't me giving you a lap dance we're fine" she smirked while he blushed.

"What's wrong, you guys? We should work together" Shido saw the group away from him as his followers.

"Thanks, but no thanks Mr. Shido. We've got our own agenda. We're not on a field trip, so we have no reason to stay with you."

"Oh? If you've decided to leave, then feel free to do so, Takagi. Japan is the land of the free after all. But... a grin appeared on the teacher's lips as he licked them.

"It'd be bad if you went, Ms. Marikawa. In this situation losing our medic would be very problematic. So how about it? Won't you stay?"

"She doesn't have to stay obligatory. She has the right to choose if she wants to stay or go with us" said Jessica.

"But these students are relying on you" he slowly walked over to the group.

Shido gasped as a bullet passed his cheek inches away. But it has given him a small cut, the teacher turned in fear at the chubby teen holding a real live gun. Kohta was glaring at him with so much hatred while Hayley kept her grin knowing he was enjoying himself on the bastard teacher.

"Hi-Hirano?"

"It's not that I missed. I missed on purpose."

"Since when have you been so vio-"

"How many corpses do you think I shot back at school? You know, you've always treated me like crap!"

"_Kohta has unleashed some of the hatred he's been hiding for so long." _The American girl kept her gaze at the teen.

"But I put up with it. I put up with it for so long! I wanted to be normal, so I kept putting up with it! But I don't have to do that anymore. Normal doesn't mean shit! That's why...I can kill, I can kill the living too."

"H-Hirano, that's..." said the panicked Shido.

"Is he really going to kill him?" whispered Hisashi.

"Just sit back and watch" Hayley was still grinning.

"I never knew Hirano had so much anger in him he was always the quiet type" said Morita.

"It must be because he's been bottling up his anger for too long" followed Yuuki.

"Busujima-sempai, you should get off first. I'll guard the rear!"

Saeko smiled at his comment as she opened the door, they weren't leaving without Shizuka.

"What a fine man you are, Hirano."

Everyone left as Jessica kept her grin staring at the adult. She was satisfied seeing his fear filled expression as Hirano pointed the pistol at him. The blond foreigner headed to the door before turning back to the man who is considered a real manipulative son of a bitch.

"Remember Mr. Shido. Your miserable pathetic life was in Kohta's hands, he could have shoot you if he wanted to, but he chose not to. Why? Because you're not worth killing, your worth shit" she finally left closing the door shut behind her.

Shido stood glaring at the leaving teenagers who have taken the large stairs leading to a street. So much anger was boiling inside of him first it was Kohta who almost shot him with a gun and then there were Jessica's harsh words. As the group left he could only wish them the worst and he thought they deserve to die, a grin formed on his lips hoping they get bitten by undead and become" them". At least things weren't so bad they weren't here anymore he can finally do whatever he likes with his trusted followers he has brainwashed with his words. The only thing he will regret he might not get the chance to see them all getting devoured by the zombies. Now the only thing that mattered to him was to survive in this new world and prove he was strong enough to do so with his group of followers.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi and Rei have traveled through the city witnessing what is basically the fall of mankind. Wherever they go it was always more of the same, hordes of" them", insane people causing riots and even teenagers looting stores and shops. It pretty much look there was no place safe to hide from the danger. Takashi knew what to do, go to one of the bridges since the Onbetsu bridge was blocked by the police as stated by Rika. The shinobi knew going to Shibuya was out of the question he needed to get to the other bridge and check if the bus where everyone was aboard was there or somewhere near by. If they're successful to meet up with everyone he will follow her advice in going to her apartment and use the Humvee to cross the river. He watched as they saw the second bridge in the far distance, but it was barricaded with exception there was no police.

"It's the same here."

"Now what? Check on a different bridge?" asked Rei.

"That sounds pointless. I bet all of the bridges have been blocked. Otherwise, there's no reason for the police to be there. We need to get across Onbetsu Bridge and get to the east Police station by 7PM."

"But how?"

"I know of a way to cross the river without the need of using the bridge and I know of a place to stay hidden. But we need to find the others first, especially Marikawa-san."

"Okay but where should we start looking?"

The teens gasped hearing a loud noise coming from far away.

"Gunshots!" saif the panicked Miyamoto.

"That gun shot...It sounds familiar" Komuro stood in thought as he has heard it before.

"What do we do?"

"Let's check it out."

"What...? But what if it's the police opening fire on a horde of" them"?

"We'll never know unless we go check and see" he accelerated the bike leaving.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: city district Tokonosu)

While the chaos and the terror was still resuming in the heart of the city. On top of a building eight shadowy figures appeared. They were gazing down watching the fall of the city by "them" and the insane people causing the riots. Watching the police trying to maintain the order and failing at it. Soon they were going to be overpowered by the pandemic and either they will die or become undead, there was no stopping it. They have already seem the same thing happening in other cities, and they already knew this was also happening around the world. Man kind was truly seeing its last days and soon the very race might become extinct for good. Yet with everything that's been going on they didn't care, they have their focus on something else more important than the world ending.

"You know the target..."

"He's here in Tokonosu."

"Remember Hikaru, failure is not an option he must die. Or you'll become the next target."

"He will die" said the figure Hikaru.

The eight figures vanished from sight.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Bridge near Onbetsu river)

The Fujimi survivor group that was under the charge of Takashi thought they will be safe once they left the bus and arrived at the bridge. They were completely wrong as soon as they arrived they were surrounded by a horde of" them". The fighter members were engaging the undead as Saeko took down many with her bokken, Hisashi was using the baseball bat along with his karate skills, Kohta and Jessica teamed up firing their Colt pistols been effective as they were lowering their numbers. Saya, Shizuka, Morita and Yuuki got behind the fighters trying to be as far away from the zombies as possible. Right now a safe place to be was back at the bus with Shido. And some were regretting their choice in leaving maybe it was worth to keep hearing the teacher's bull shit speeches than been here facing many infected.

"M-M-Maybe it would've been better if we had stayed on the bus with Mr. Shido!" said Shizuka.

"What's that? I thought you said you hated him?" asked the Takagi.

"Well, I really don't like him, but I don't like walking either."

"Oh no! Jessica I'm out!" shouted Kohta realizing his gun was out of ammo.

"I'm out too!" followed the American girl quickly checking her bag for magazines.

"_Only one left...?" _She took magazine and gazed back at the chubby teen.

"Kohta last mag!" she threw it.

"Reload!" he caught it placing it on the pistol.

"Get away dead bastard!" the blond foreigner kicked an undead on the side.

"_Damn it I'm useless now, I can't help everyone or Kohta."_

"Don't come any closer I'm warning you pal!" shouted Morita with Yuuki behind him.

"Right like that's going to help a lot" Saya sweat dropped as if they were going to listen to the teen.

"Whining won't help either" Jessica smirked.

"Right now...The only thing I can do is fight!"Saeko took down another infected with her wooden sword.

"We need to clear a path to escape!" shouted Hisashi.

Just when things were about to become worst for the group, lucks seems to be on their side. Lady Luck was probably smiling at them as from out of nowhere a motorcycle jumped from the other side arriving at the bridge near the group. Everyone recognized the driver smiling at Takashi with Rei behind him. Saya and Saeko smiled joy beyond relief to see him again. The Miyamoto jumped out of the bike taking her new weapon and finally put it to good use. She killed many zombies with her naginata and although it was a bit heavy she has gotten used to its weight. Komuro unsheathed his katan and started slicing" them" left and right using the bike to speed up and have the advantage in speed. Although without the vehicle he can still be fast and take" them" with ease. He noticed Jessica wasn't shooting from her gun which he catch on it might be out of ammo so he took the gun Rei found on the police car.

"Jessica catch!" he threw the weapon.

The blond American grinned in a sadistic matter when she caught it.

"Sweet!" she fired away killing two zombies with one bullet.

"That's double tap for you."

Takashi offered his hand to Saeko she smiled accepting it. She was lifted in air spinning her bokken able to take down the last of" them" they were able to defeat the undead. As they were regrouping Komuro stood in deep thought about recent events. He happy and relief that everyone was still all right and that he and Rei made it on time. If they haven't arrived when they did the group wouldn't have stand a chance facing such many numbers. They were in danger but worst of all he was in even greater danger and if he continue to be with them, things were bound to get ugly. It won't only be" them" but his enemies will come after them too it worried him the Black Dragons will try to kill them when they had nothing to do with the conflict of both clans. The shinobi stood watching the happy reunion as Rei gave Shizuka a big hug with Saeko and Saya gazing at him with a smile, except the Takagi was scowling obviously not happy that he was gone.

"I will take Onbetsu Bridge is closed?" asked the Busujima.

Komuro only gave her a nod and she could tell something was wrong because of his expression.

"We decided to leave the bus for our safety. Been with Mr. Shido was risky" said Hisashi approaching him.

"About time you got here" Saya replied still scowling.

"..."

"What's wrong?" the Busujima asked as the rest of the group went to them.

Takashi was still in thought as he gazed towards the blond nurse.

"Marikawa-san, you know where Minami-san's apartment is?"

"Huh? How do you know about Rika?" Shizuka was surprised that he knew about her friend.

"It doesn't matter, take everyone to her apartment and stay safe there. Use her Humvee to cross the river to the other side."

"A Humvee?" Kohta's eyes lit up at the mention of the vehicle.

"Rika's apartment isn't too far from here. I think we can get there on foot less than an hour, I do have a copy of the keys she gave me" said the blond nurse.

"Get going everyone."

"What are you going to do?" Saya raised an eyebrow at him.

"..."

"Takashi what's wrong?" Rei sounded worried.

The teen gave a sigh running a hand to his hair he knew this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"I'm leaving..."

"Where are you going?" Saeko was now worried.

"I don't know, all I know is I can't stay with you guys."

"Why? What's is wrong with you Takashi?" the Takagi sounded panicked.

"I can't stay with any of you, I will only be endangering your lives. I won't take that risk."

"Endanger our lives from who" them"? As far as I know I think our lives are already in danger. Everyone's lives are in danger" said Jessica.

"She's right and it's not just us who are in current danger but the entire world as well. We have to run and fight, we already know how bad the situation with this pandemic has become" replied Hisashi.

"You don't understand!" he shouted in anger surprising the group.

"None of you do. I have to stay away for everyone's sake."

"Komuro why are you sounding emo?" said Morita.

"Just shut up I'm not in the mood to put up with your wise cracks. I have to go because I must, if I don't I will regret it."

"You're not making any sense damn it! Just tell us already what's wrong!" Saya was already angry at his behavior.

"..."

"Takashi...?" Saeko walked over to the teen until she was next to him.

"If there's something you would like to share with us, now it will be a good time to do so" her blue eyes were on him.

"I..." he took a deep breath.

"My life is too dangerous I can't involve any of you. That is why it's better that I leave. I know you guys can take care of yourselves. You will be safe at Minami-san's apartment, there are weapons there to help."

"Weapons!" Both Jessica and Hirano's eyes lit up again mentioning the magic word.

"So you're leaving, I thought you were the leader of our group?" said Morita.

"Hisashi will be in charge taking over for me, Saeko you'll be his second in command."

"Your decision is confusing because you refuse to tell us the reason behind your action."

"All you have to know is it's for everyone's safety that I'm doing this" he started the engine ready to depart.

"Takashi why?!" said Rei who was on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry this has to be done" he muttered.

"_If I do tell them the truth, I doubt they will want to leave me even if they will risk getting kill by the Black Dragons." _

"Takashi don't do this" said Hisashi.

"Look after everyone" Komuro ignored his comment.

"Takashi!" shouted the Miyamoto in tears.

It was too late the teen has left the group on the bike getting further away from the bridge. Everyone stood shocked at what just happened their leader leaving them without giving a proper explanation for his depart. No one said a word as it has affected many members of the Fujimi group. Rei was heartbroken not having a clue why he did this, just a few minutes ago before coming here he was acting normal. Saya was in a bad mood after what he did, she was worried sick about him and just like that after meeting up again he leaves. The Takagi made a mental note if she sees him again she will smack him for leaving. Saeko was in deep thought but there was a lot of concern behind her blue eyes for him, if only he would have tell them his reasons this wouldn't be so hard to get over it. The others like Morita, Kohta and Jessica were shocked at his depart while Yuuki and Shizuka were worried that they continued without their leader. Hisashi only sighed feeling a bit uncomfortable that Komuro has put him in charge of the group.

"It doesn't look we'll be crossing the river any time soon. We'll do as Takashi said, Marikawa-san please take us to your friend's place" said the Busujima.

"Oh-Okay we're not that far but we still have to walk" the busty blond gave a sigh not feeling like walking.

* * *

**I know I did the right thing so there was no need to regret it. I had to leave them what other choice there was? Stay with them and wait for the Black Dragons of Earth to come and kill them, If I'm been accompanied by anyone they will become their enemies. This decision was hurting me but I will have to get used to it while facing the painful truth of never seeing them again. I know Rei and Saya must be pissed at me and Saeko worried for leaving without explaining things, I couldn't tell them about my other life. Most likely someone like Saeko would refuse to let me go and face this threat on my own, and I know that I think about it. I have a feeling Rei and Saya will do the same thing. At least things weren't as bad as I thought, I know Hisashi was going to do a good job looking after everyone he also has qualities of been a leader.**

* * *

(Time skip)

Night has fallen and in the middle of a street near a neighborhood stood Takashi who has changed to his shinobi uniform. After finally leaving the group to fight for his own he was determined to survive and fight his enemies without holding back. He was holding his katana drenched in blood as he has just finished killing an entire horde of" them". His choice to leave the group has hurt him and has put him in a really bad mood, therefore killing the large numbers of undead wasn't enough to get rid of his anger. He needed more infected to kill, like his sword was demanding for more blood. In his mind he was thinking about everyone specially the three girls he left behind who are important to him, they meant everything to him. The shinobi will have to find more zombies to kill in order to unleash his wrath and anger. Then before taking a step his eyes hardened gripping the handle of his katana tightly as he went back to an emotionless killer.

His intuition was warning him that there were many presence surrounding him. Komuro didn't spotted any of" them" so he went with his guess that the visitors were the ones he has been expecting all along. The ones hiding in the shadows and his enemies that were currently hunting him and his clansmen. He could feel the many presence of other shinobi waiting to strike and he was ready this was the reason why he left the others. It was quiet expecting they will make the first move he will wait for them with plenty of patience, he could sense seven shinobi of the Black Dragons of Earth. And it happened the shinobi teen gazed above to see a rain of shurikens heading his way, he was prepared to avoid such a drastic situation. Getting caught will eventually get him killed and he wasn't letting that happen. As the hundred os shuriken were about to reach him he disappeared from sight, the projectile weapons hit the ground. From the shadows appeared three shinobi checking the ground and their surroundings.

"Find him, he hasn't gotten too far."

A kunai flew hitting one of the hostile shinobi on his chest he was shocked as it had a spark. The other two got away as the third shinobi exploded, he was killed by an explosive kunai. Another had his head stabbed by Takashi's sword dying instantly, the last one used attack swiftly with his sword but Komuro and counter with a barrage of attacks. The Black Dragon shinobi was impressed at his speed he tried using shurikens but they were blocked. The other shinobi still in hiding use kunai, shuriken and arrows but Komuro has jumped out of the way and threw another explosive kunai behind him. The explosion resulted killing the Black Dragon shinobi who was firing arrows. Suddenly four shinboi emerged joining together making a total a six shinobi. But Takashi wasn't stupid he knew there was one more hostile hiding, probably waiting for the right time to attack when he lowers his guard. One of them was using a different weapon a pair of kusarigama joined together.

Five Black Dragon shinobi fired a barrage of shurikens and kunai and Takashi was quick to block them with his sword. A few of the projectile weapon has passed his shoulder creating some minor wounds. He countered firing his las explosive kunai making the hostile shinobi to scattered around, none were caught in the explosion. Komuro kept focused on his surroundings they could be anywhere wanting to ambush him with a stealth killing technique. His intuition warned him around his corner spotting the shinobi with the kusarigama charging at him releasing the weapon like a whip. The sharp end wrapped around the teen's sword, he quickly swung his blade while the hostile shinobi used the other part of the double weapon towards his head. He blocked the second blade and the impact was strong enough to reflect the weapon back at its owner. The shinobi had hsi skull sliced by the weapon killing him.

The rest of the shinobi charged at him with their katata at incredible speed. Komuro felt like breaking a sweat fighting five shinobi at the same time. He cut an arm with another deep cut that killed one of them as he resumed fighting he admitted they were trained well. He blocked another quick swing and he countered using the kusarigama swinging it straight ahead, the speed of the attack cut two hostile shinobi in two. The two remaining Black Dragon shinobi gazed at each other before turning to the teen, he knew by now they must have work on a alternate strategy to take him down. One shinobi peroforming a foolish move that made Komuro stabbed his stomach, his eyes widened when he noticed there were so many paper bomb tags all over his body. He knew this was a suicide attack to take him down with the enemy, the second shinobi did the same removing the clothing of his chest area revealing the same amount of paper bombs.

"_Shit!" _

BOOM!

Takashi jumped as high as he could climbing on any nearby fences or buildings to avoid the large explosions. He lost his balance tripping but he barely escape both massive explosions. The teen shinobi panted watching the large fire that has been spread in the area he felt stupid not thinking straight that the enemy will pull a suicide attack on him. He tensed up holding his sword sensing another presence he hasn't forgotten there were eight enemy shinobi on the assassination squad. The last one, he had a feeling it was going to be a pain in the ass to defeat because that's how things are. And he was right hearing footsteps getting closer to him not too far from the explosion a new shinobi appeared, his eyes were on the teen. He slowly unsheathed his katana walking towards his targe as Takashi got up holding his sword, he still had strength to fight. Both their eyes met and saw the determination and the anger this was going to be a tough battle.

"Seven down, one to go" Komuro muttered.

"..."

"_**Hikaru kill him, for the clan. Don't become like your brother. Anyone from the White Dragons must die..." **_

"Time for your end, White Dragon shinobi."

"I'm still here..."

* * *

**I had a feeling this guy looked stronger than he looks. I could tell from the shoulder pads and his uniform been different from the rest, this guy was an elite. Elite shinobi are the higher class and supposed to be the strongest of the strongest next to the clan leader. They had plenty of battle experience they had positions as commander of squads and sometimes they're the ones who will mostly take an assassination mission on their own and I'm talking about very difficult missions, nothing like some of the ones I did killing criminals. Eventually I was right to figure out the strength and skills this shinobi possesses. Did I mention this was my first time fighting an elite? And also it was my first time fighting Black Dragons shinobi, so yeah it was an eye opener experience for me I tell you.**

* * *

Both shinobi stood in the offense position holding their swords. In one quick movement they vanished swinging their weapons so fast that once they crossed blades it created a small shockwave that shook the ground. Komuro felt his strength just from crossing swords just this once. That told him enough this elite shinobi was strong and he might be out of his level. Both shinobi clashed swords in speed that will be difficult for the naked eye to see. Takashi was having a problem trying to find opening to the elite he noticed his offense and defense was flawless. He was fighting a true shinobi who was aware of his surroundings and one who can measure his opponent strength. No ordinary opponent indeed no matter what kind of attack he used either he will blocked or counter, and he even had trouble avoiding a counter attack. The teen was aware this fight will take longer than he was expecting.

"_This one is very skilled, what to expect from an elite shinobi...?"_

The teen was shocked at how fast the elite shinobi moved releasing his attacks that he barely blocked. He ended up receiving a small wound on right side of his neck, he countered giving a brief cut on the shoulder pad of the Black Dragon shinobi. The wound was insignificant but Komuro kept focused on the fight, if he was able to do that he might inflict a more effective wound. Both of their attacks were getting faster with a means to end it and finish off the opponent. This shinobi has already shown he was strong and sword skills were above Saeko's, which it showed he wasn't an easy opponent. When they took distance between themselves they used their shuriken and kunai to gain an advantage over the other but it was the same result. The elite shinobi blocked and countered now he could see this shinobi was no ordinary opponent.

"_Impressive. This is the shinobi you failed to kill little brother..." _

Takashi became more aggressive and his attacks faster but he was still keeping his focus on the enemy. Using hatred alone wasn't going to be enough to bring down such opponent. The teen performed an aerial attack that caused a small sound on the elite's right shoulder it was bigger than the cut he gave him, he wasn't done. Through blocking his assault he was starting memorize all of his movements and patterns, coming up with a possible strategy to defeat him. But he forgot the elite wasn't here to waste time fighting him, he came here to kill his enemy. There was no holding back and realized his opponent was stronger than he has realized even if it started he had the advantage over the White Dragon shinobi. The elite shinobi kept his distance while Komuro stood in thought not knowing what he was up to, but he kept his guard up. His eyes widened as his opponent was performed hand seals creating a large fire surrounding him, he knew perfectly what he was doing.

"_Shit, nimpo!" _

Takashi ran fast as the elite has released a wave of fire that caught the entire and anything that it was surrounding it. The teen took his distance watching the fire all around and it hit him, they have made too much noise from their fight. He has completely forgotten that performing nimpo is a high skill technique that only elite shinobi and clan leaders can do. As he saw the elite appearing beyond the flames his guess was right he was to spot a horde of" them" in the distance. There were too many undead to be left unaccounted for and he knew it was meant to happen with the noise both shinobi have made. The Black Dragon elite knew their fight was going to be interrupted but he wasn't planning leaving until he fulfills his missions, killing the White Dragon shinobi. As the zombies closed in on both shinobi Komuro was in thought realizing how complicated this fight has become.

For a short time they chose to change opponents and went to attack the many undead that were in their way. Both shinobi cut down so many zombies with their quick sword skills making it easy to get rid off" them". They lowered their number but there were on the way this wasn't going to end as soon as they believed. Their fight was going to be delayed and it got a bit complicated when the fire from the nimpo the elite Hikaru cast spread even more. Takashi resumed killing undead left and right never realizing the fire has divided the street in two areas. Taking down another zombie his eyes were on the fire and soon he searched for his opponent, the Black Dragon shinobi stood on the other side. Komuro kept his guard up just in case he was about to attack but he remained still once the undead from his side seemed to have diminished in their numbers. The teen shinobi panted while slicing down any of" them" that will get close to him.

"It seems under these circumstances we're unable to finish this battle" the elite sheathed his katana.

"I assure you we will resume this later, and much sooner than you think Komuro Takashi."

"..."the teen tried to react surprise but it seems the elite shinobi noticed.

"I already know who you are. In return I shall introduce myself, it's Hikaru. Until next time Heaven's shadow Takashi" he vanished.

Komuro sighed sheathing back his sword, looking around most undead have been caught in the fire. He was safe for now and he thought where to go now his first thoughts were to return to his friend, but that wasn't going to happen. He needed to face the truth that he couldn't return to the group because of the Black Dragons threat, especially now that he has tasted his first encounter with them and an elite of the enemy clan. No destination in mind the teen shinobi left walking out of the fire area. Just when he thought he was safe for now due to his deep thinking of the others and his safety he failed to pay attention to his senses. He failed to the approaching vehicle heading his direction at a fast speed, the car has eventually hit him sending him to the ground. Takashi was now feeling worse before his vision went black he saw someone getting off the vehicle.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. A skilled shinobi and agile like myself gets hit by a car just like that, go figure. It looks like my bad luck was going to get worst from now on. I kind of had it coming for not paying attention to my surroundings. It wasn't that bad after I met the person driving that car. Even after getting hit I was still thinking about everyone, I missed them already. Knowing Rei and Saya they must've been worried about me, and pissed off too. Saeko was worried too at least she doesn't show it from anger and annoyance. How badly I wanted to see everyone but I knew it was hopeless, been with me will only bring them even greater danger than just" them". I couldn't get involve with the group anymore.**

* * *

(Scene change)

The Fujimi group been now lead by Hisashi stood over a house with a fence and high altitude. They stood in awe at the sight it looked like it was an expensive, though it wasn't big like a mansion of the sorts. Shizuka has lead them to the place that belongs to her friend Rika it was right now the perfect place to stay the night and stay safe from the undead. What really caught everyone's attention was the large vehicle parked on the garage. It looked like a tank but it wasn't and while they were still gazing at the vehicle and the house there were three members of the group looking in thought. Rei, Saya and Saeko were obviously worried about Takashi's safety, his sudden decision to leave them has affected them greatly more than the others. He was out there with" them" roaming around the Takagi and the Miyamoto were more angry that he left just like that without thinking that they will get concern for him.

"Whoa! It is a Humvee and it's a military edition" said Kohta.

"What kind of friend Marikawa-san has?" asked Morita.

"We will do as Takashi said and use the Humvee to cross over the river" said Hisashi.

"No complains from me, I don't mind if we spend the night here" said Jessica.

"Will they be able to get through the fence?" asked Yuuki.

"Not one of" them", it will take more like a big group to be able to bring it down" Saya replied trying to get her thoughts away from a certain male teen.

"Everyone be careful!" Saeko warned gripping her bokken tightly.

They group gazed spotting several numbers of" them" appearing near the house and in other streets. They knew what to do everyone got ready to fight, Hisashi prepared his bat, Rei her naginata, Kohta his Colt pistol, Jessica the Smith Wesson chief edition Takashi gave her since her Colt pistol had ran out of ammo. The Busujima was the first to charged taking down any of undead near her while the rest of the teens followed. They have realized that they needed to fight to survive and it meant killing" them" without any hesitation since they have lost their humanity. Using their teamwork they were eventually able to fend off any zombies in the area, at least the ones who showed up. Once they made sure it was safe to continue they proceeded with going to the house ready to spend the night, their thoughts were still on Takashi he was all right wherever he was.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi's eyes widened when he stood staring at the group. He smiled happy to see them again but he wasn't the expressions they were giving him. Everyone from the group was looking at him with so much anger in their eyes it was enough to hurt him, his heart felt the blows from the glares. What could he have done to make them so angry? Why so much hatred for him when he has treated them with so much respect and never thought of yelling at them in anger. Except for leaving but it couldn't help, he left them in order to protect them from his enemies. Komuro ran to the Fujimi group but he couldn't move a muscle like he was stuck on the ground and they kept their piercing glare at him.

"Guys why are you-"

"Forget it you're not worth the time to talk to, fearless leader" Jessica said her tone with venom.

"You're not the person I thought you were Komuro" followed Kohta.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys angry at me?!"

"I can't even look at you anymore, all I see now is a coward" said Morita.

"And I used to think you were cool" followed Yuuki.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!? Why are you so mad?!"

"Because you left" said Shizuka disappointed.

"A leader is supposed to stay by his team's side at all cost. Looks like you were never meant to be one" said Hisashi.

"Wait!" Takashi saw them fading away leaving the three girls who hasn't spoken yet.

"I don't want to see you again, you abandon us when we needed you the most. I hate you!" shouted Saya in tears fading.

"I had to do it! For all of you!"

"Stay away from me, how could you do this to us Takashi...? Just stay away" Rei was also in tears fading.

"I don't want to see any of you getting harm! I did it for your safety!"

"We placed our trust in you Takashi. We all believe you were a true leader who will lead us. I am so disappointed in you" Saeko turned her gaze away fading with the rest.

"No! Don't go! Don't leave guys!"

Takashi opened his eyes gazing at a roof that belongs to a house. The teen slowly got up gazing at the surroundings it was a regular house. He was lying on a couch next to a fire place, noticing part of his uniform was missing the upper part. His chest was wrapped in bandages remembering the recent events after the Black Dragon elite shinobi left. The last images getting hit by something heavy it was the obvious reason why his body hurt so much. His eyes spotted somebody arriving walking over to him. It was a man in his middle thirties with dark eyes and brown hair with a mustache, wearing casual clothes. The man was giving him a cordial smile making it seem weird why after realizing his clothing, a shinobi uniform and he will still smile like it was nothing.

"You're finally awake."

"Was it you who saved me?" Komuro knew if he would've stayed unconscious he would have gotten devoured by" them".

"Technically yes, but I'm also the person who hit you with my car. I am truly sorry I didn't saw you while it was dark, plus your clothing."

"I'm not going to harm you and yes I'm a shinobi to clear your doubts. I can see it just by looking at your face."

"Honestly I'm not surprise to know the existence of shinobi when our city is now filled with those things that look like they're dead."

"I'm fighting" them", they're my enemy. There's nothing to worry about with your safety sir."

"I know that now, by the way I am Allen Anderson."

'You're American?" he could obviously tell from his name.

"Yes I've been living in Japan for a couple of years now. I came here to marry my wife who was Japanese."

"Was...?" the teen thought the worst has happened to his woman.

"She's not among us anymore..."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir."

"Let me introduce you to my daughter. It's okay sweetie you can come out."

Takashi noticed there was somebody behind Allen. The person emerged revealing a little girl looking at the age of seven with short pink hair with purple eyes. She was wearing a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt black socks and shoes. The girl was very shy as she kept on hiding behind her father, her behavior was very normal since he was a complete stranger to her.

"This is Alice, Maresato Alice. I chose for her to keep her mother's last name."

"I'm Takashi pleased to meet you both and thank you for treating my injuries."

"You're lucky to be still able to move. You only suffered a few fracture ribs."

"It will heal with time" he smiled looking in deep thought.

"_This is not good, I won't be able to fight a hundred percent in this condition..." _

"What's wrong sweetie?" Allen gazed at his daughter who kept popping her head in and out looking at the shinobi.

"Mask man is scary."

"I'm sorry I guess with that mask she's afraid of you."

"I understand. Maybe it will be better if I take it off" Komuro removed the mask showing his face to both.

"How about now Alice-chan? Am I still scary?"

"Nope" she smiled happily feeling a little better.

"You looked so young to be a shinobi" said the adult.

"Shinobi training starts at an early age. But anyway I'm very thankful for taking me into your home Allen-san. I'm in your debt, I promise I'll help you fight" them."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better. When I accidentally hit you I was on my way from picking Alice from school, it was horrible what I saw. It's too much to be able to describe."

"I know what you mean, I recently escaped from my school and it wasn't a pretty sight."

"I have no idea what are these undead things, it's like something from a horror movie. I know if you get bitten by" them" you become" them", there doesn't seem to be a cure on this disease."

"I do know they react to sound, they're literally blind but they move depending on any kind of sound."

"Really...? They're sensitive to sound, this is very important piece of information you brought. You're already doing enough."

"Have you locked all doors and windows?" asked the teen shinobi.

"I barricaded both, but I don't know if it will be enough to hold" them" off" Allen's eyes widened in realization.

"You said they react to sound?"

"That's right..."

"Does that mean that the engine of my car..."

"I'm afraid so, that means they'll be coming here any minute now."

They suddenly heard banging noises coming from the front door making Allen gasp. Takashi reacted getting behind Alice. The adult male left and return holding his katana handing it to him. Komuro gave a nod thankful for returning his main weapon back. The teen shinobi put his mask back on turning to both people he was truly grateful Allen's kindness even with the world going to hell this man troubled himself with helping a complete stranger and when he was wearing his shinobi uniform risking his safety and his daughter's. For now he will focus in helping them get to a safe place while he decided to put his troubles with the Black Dragons aside, for now. They have arrived sooner than the shinobi thought.

"Listen to me Alice-chan, I promise I will not let anything happen to you or your dad."

"We can't stay here anymore, it's not safe" replied Allen.

"Stay behind Allen-san and protect Alice-chan. I won't let" them" lay a finger on any of you" he unsheathed his sword glaring at the undead outside of the house.

"_Even if I can't fight more effectively than usual I'm still strong enough to take" them" on." _

Takashi changed weapons taking his bow placing an arrow, pointing at it at the banged front door. Then the windows followed been banged there were more undead outside than they believed. He knew of their strength, meaning it won't be long before they bring the door down and the windows. It wasn't that long for the door to fall as three zombies entered, each got an arrow in their heads courtesy of the shinobi. He fired on the ones who broke through the windows and took the lead as Allen followed close behind holding Alice's hand. Komuro left the house and saw more in the distance this was their chance to try and escape from" them". Once more the teen shinobi lead for the father and his daughter to take his lead as he clear the path from any undead that might be near.

"Takashi get in the car, let's go Alice."

"Wait, if we take your car it will only be attracting more of" them". This might sound crazy but I think it will be better if we go on foot. I know it's risky, I gave my word to protect you both. We'll travel the streets if we can take shelter with the residents of this neighborhood."

"It is risky but I know it's safe to put my trust in you."

Takashi gave a nod smiling at the little girl.

"Don't worry Alice you'll be safe."

The pink haired girl gave a nod.

"Allen take the front I'll watch your back."

"All right..."

* * *

**And suddenly before I realized I have become a bodyguard for Allen and his daughter Alice. I have a feeling I was making a mistake, I was no longer with everyone from school but I had people that might get caught up in my dangerous life. I haven't forgotten that Black Dragon elite Hikaru was out there and I knew he was coming back for me. I admit he was truly skilled and with me injured I was at a disadvantage for our next meeting. With all of this happening I couldn't forget about the others I hasn't been a day and I already miss them. I know they will be fine with Hisashi leading them and they already knew taking the Humvee was the best choice to cross the river. Everything will be all right once they reach the other side of Onbetsu river. But I couldn't forget my main focus for now will be to look after these I get Allen and Alice to safety and that will be it. I will be on my way after. I have no idea how crazy the incoming days were going to get for me...**

* * *

To be continued

More will be reveal about Hikaru in the upcoming chapters. Thank you very much for all the reviews, favorites and follows really appreciate it. I assure you the story will get better in the coming chapters so stay tune. Remember to keep those reviews coming that will be all for today see you all next time farewell!

Next time: Point of Dead Return


	6. Point of Dead Return

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Takashi narrating**

*Communications through phones and other devices*

* * *

Act 6 Point of Dead Return

(Location: Rika's apartment urban district near Onbetsu river Tokonosu city Japan)

After they arrived at Shizuka friend's place the girls decided to freshen up taking a bath together to reserve water. They have removed their clothes and entered the bathroom with Rei and Shizuka going to bath tub, Saeko and Saya not too far from them using shower head and next to them stood Jessica and Yuuki waiting patiently for the two to finish up. The Miyamoto stood in deep thought as she was thinking about Takashi, his choice in leaving the group confused her so much. She wondered so many times why he did it, why leaving them behind along that she was worried about him. It made sense why he has been looking so thoughtful since they left his apartment, she knew something was up but she couldn't pin point out what was wrong. Her thoughts were put aside when she gazed at Shizuka and notice the large size of her breasts floating on the water.

"Wow sensei! You sure have big ones!"

"I know, I'd get that a lot" she smiled fondling her amazing J cup beauties.

"She says it with so much confidence" she twitched feeling jealous.

The Miyamoto went behind her and squeeze the nurse's breasts because she didn't believe they were real. The blond gave a shriek obviously because her breasts were sensitive and the teen resumed her fondling.

"Ah Miyamoto!"

"They can't be real!"

Saya was ignoring the racket or the possible lesbian moment she stood in deep thought with her hair loose and without her glasses searching for the shampoo. Though washing her hair was the last thing she wanted to do, the Takagi was really worried about Takashi's absence. At the same time she was angry with the teen for leaving like it didn't mattered to him, it hurt her more he was gone. The entire world was suffering from this pandemic and he was out there on his own. So many thoughts ran her head like if he was going to be okay, will he find a safe place to hide, every single thought was about concern for his safety. Her yellow eyes widened remembering that horrible day when he took a bullet for her saving her life and she fearfully thought he was going to die. Her hands were trembling as she spread the shampoo all over her long pink hair, no matter how hard she try she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"_**I will only be endangering your lives. I won't take that risk..." **_

"_**I have to stay away for everyone's sake..."**_

"_**My life is too dangerous I can't involve any of you. That's why it's better that I leave..."**_

"_What are you talking about Takashi? What life...? Why won't you tell us what is wrong? Idiot you...you shouldn't have left. Why didn't he tell me about it? Damn it" _her eyes shown anger and hurt she has know him her entire life and he chose to stay quiet without telling her his problem.

"Takagi-san...?" Saeko called out to the girl.

"What...?" she replied dryly not paying much attention.

"You're worried about Takashi?" she smiled feeling sympathetic to the girl.

"Does it show that much?" she washed her hair with the shower head.

"I am concern for him too, but we shouldn't grow over worry about his safety. Takashi has shown he can look after himself against" them", his kendo skills are very sharp" the Busujima smiled remembering how well he can handle a Japanese sword.

"I'm more pissed at him for leaving without giving a proper explanation" she scowled.

"Maybe his explanation will somehow complicate things."

"Like what...?" the pink haired girl turned to the purple haired beauty washing her body with the shower head.

"It's hard to tell" her blue eyes shifted looking in thought.

"I swear he's making up excuses to be away, I can tell he's hiding something. Whatever it is I will find out and then I'll smack him for keeping the truth from me."

"You mean the truth from us?" the Busujima gave her a quick glance.

"Yeah that, whatever. It's nothing to worry about, the whole world is suffering from this pandemic and he's out there playing emo lone wolf. I swear when I see him again I am going to give him a piece of my mind. That's right he's going to find out who Takagi Saya really is the hard way and then, he might regret leaving-aaaahhhhhhhhh!"

The pink haired girl has screamed as she felt her body getting hit by cold water from the shower head. She shivered turning to the one responsible, she frowned staring at the kendo captain giving a sweet smile. There was going to be hell to pay, no one would get away with doing something like this to her. The Takagi has already thought of a way to get even with her and it's called" fight fire with fire" or in this case, water with water.

"That sound was more pleasant than I had expected. With an attractive voice like that any male would..."

Saeko was interrupted by a sudden yelp feeling her bottom getting splashed by the same cold water as Saya took her revenge using a bowl after filling it with the water. A vein popped on the back of her forehead her scream wasn't as loud as hers.

"Argh, she still sounds mature..."

"Um, excuse me?" Jessica called out the two girls she stood next to the naked Miku.

"If you guys are done with your splashy splashy fight me and Yuuki would like to step up and finally wash up. Because I tell you I smell of dirt, blood, gun oil, and down there it smells like rotten taco cheese, I can smell it from up here" the American girl pointed to her crotch.

"Eww do you have to sound so gross about it!?" Saya gave a comical expression.

"We've been fighting zombies, you think I'm going to be smelling like fresh flowers and vanilla" she sarcastically smiled.

"Perhaps we should let them, I am done" said Saeko.

"Yeah I'm done too, take over you two" the Takagi got up grabbing a towel.

"Finally" the blond teen smiled getting seated in front of the mirror placing the Smith and Wesson gun Takashi gave her on the ground.

"Thank goodness I've been yearning for a shower for so long" Yuuki smiled.

"Yep after killing zombies left and right this is the best way to relax from all the chaos and commotion going on outside."

"Jessica why did you brought that gun here?" Saya raised an eyebrow while she handed the towel to the Busujima.

"Isn't it obvious? To protect all of us."

"I don't think" them" will be entering here so easily" replied the kendo captain.

"Not" them" I'm talking about the perverts outside that might try to take a peek. Knowing men they wouldn't hesitate for a chance like this one. They will have another thing coming if they choose to open that door, you hear that Kohta?! You come here I'll shoot you!"

"Yes mam'!" came the voice of the chubby teen from outside of the bathroom.

"He's so obedient" she smiled fondly thinking of him.

"You and Hirano-san are sure close" Yuuki started spreading the water on her body using the shower head.

"We are. We met at Seattle, I met him when he took the special military program seminar that will last for a month. I chose to take the program with him, we both got instructed in the field of fire weapons. I've been wanting to know everything there is to know about guns because I'm a huge fan of them, plus I already have some knowledge about it thanks to my dad. While we learn about weapons and US military history I learned Japanese from him and he learned English from me. Best experience of my entire life I tell you."

"That sounds so nice" smiled the Miku feeling a bit of envy that she had somebody so close like that.

"Best of all, you two got very close developing a" close relationship" friendship" Saeko gave a teasing smile.

"I guess that's one way of putting it" she blushed.

"I wish I have someone like that."

"What about Morita?"

Yuuki blushed a little in deep thought. True that the teen who is in the same class as her saved her life from becoming zombie food. She has shared enough experiences from the many boys she has dated and slept with in the past. The teen made sure to take pills to prevent herself from getting pregnant and she was always going after the opposite gender just for the sex. But she longed to be with someone for the love she still hasn't experienced what it was like to be in love. With this crisis of the pandemic going she feared she will never get the chance to experience it, but maybe she was wrong. Her thoughts drifted back to Morita and maybe she has found the person she's been looking form, admitting she felt something for him but wasn't sure what it was yet.

"He's a good friend and I guess he's cute in his own way."

"We all know he has the hots for you" the blond foreigner smirked.

"I feel like he's different from past boys I dated. I still don't know why is that?"

"He's more the same like others Miku. He's a pervert. I remember he tried to take a peek beneath my skirt once after I turned him down for the third time" Saya interjected.

"I guess they will always have something like that, but I don't mind. If they act that way it must be because they find us attractive don't you think so Takagi-san?"

"She does have a point" replied Jessica.

"They're can sometimes be an exception but most males will be perverts. You will get lucky if you find someone who is perfectly normal with a clean mind" said the pink haired teen.

"I don't see a problem if he's a pervert. It will add spice in a relationship" Yuuki smiled thinking of past experience.

"Not me I would never have someone like that" Saya thought about Takashi, but it didn't meant she thought he was a teenager with a healthy mind.

"I will agree with Miku-san to some degree" said Saeko.

"I'm surprised to hear that from you" the Takagi looked a little taken back.

"I guess it will depend who is the person" the kendo captain's thoughts were on Komuro as she tried to erase any impure thoughts regarding herself with the male teen..

As the girls resumed putting soap and shampoo both the Takagi and the Busujima gazed at each other spotting the shower head. Both girls have given a grin to the other like they were reading their minds of what to do. It was a devilish grin not helping themselves and let this chance go to waste it was very tempting. Making sure Jessica and Yuuki weren't watching them due that they were focused with washing up, the pink haired girl grabbed the shower head. Giving a nod of approval while Saeko covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing she pressed the button releasing cold water on both girls.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's cold!" both girls yelped.

Jessica's screamed was more of panic but Yuuki's was more like an erotic moan like she was about to reach her climax. The Takagi and the Busujima laughed together while they heard that Shizuka was still dealing with Rei for touching her breasts.

"Miyamoto please stop it!"

"But they're freaking huge!"

"Knock it off you two! This isn't a hentai movie!" snapped Saya.

"It's nothing like that!" protested the Miyamoto.

Outside of the bathroom the boys were trying so hard to concentrate in opening Rika's stash where she keeps her weapons. Apparently Shizuka didn't had a clue where the key to open stash so the boys were trying to open it with brute force using a crow bar. However that task was proven to be tougher than they thought, not just because they were having a hard time open it but it was difficult to focus at such matter while hearing the girls in the bathroom like they were having a lesbo frenzy. Morita and Kohta were the ones who fell victims of temptation imagining the amazing naked bodies inside that bathroom, so many big boobies and nice butts enough to give both boys a nose bleed. Especially when among those girls stood Jessica and Yuuki, the rest was still fine. Hisashi was the only one who was serious in wanting to open the stash, not to mention he was worried about Takashi since he left.

"I can't believe we're missing that amazing show" Morita cried comical tears.

"There's nothing we can do you heard Jessica. If we try to enter she'll shoot us both and knowing her she will" the chubby teen followed with comical tears.

"I know it's not easy to dismiss" that", but we should focus more in opening this thing. Hirano-san you said Marikawa-san's friend might have weapons?" said Hisashi.

"Yeah no doubt about it, there's another similar closet with plenty of ammunition so I'm guessing behind this one must be what we need to fight" them"" the teen with glasses gave a grin.

"All right together this time on three" Igou said helping the two teens.

"One..Two..Three!"

With one strong push the three teens finally managed to break down the door of the stash. Laying their eyes inside Hirano was the one who gave a sadistic grin at the content just as he was expecting.

"I knew it, Jessica I found the loot!" he shouted loud so the American in the bathroom can hear him.

"Sweet give me all the details!" came her loud voice from the bathroom.

"Marikawa-san said her friend lives here, right? She must be in the Japanese Special Forces or the sort" said Hisashi.

"Fuck yeah! An Armalite AR-10. But this one's different it's been modified with external parts. Spider Fire Folding Bipod, Sling Mounts, Rail system and ral pads from an original AR-25, Leupold M3A scope and Magpul PRS Stock it stands for Precision Rifle Sniper. This thing is pretty much illegal...its illegal" he chuckled devilish.

Hisashi and Morita looked at each other thinking the chubby teen has gone insane.

"Jessica an illegal fully customized AR-10!"

"I have a feeling you're going to confiscate that weapon" the American girl gave a chuckle.

"Damn right! Let's see what else we got" his eyes widened spotting another weapon.

"A Springfield M1A1 Super Match. This is an semi-automatic rifle, it's been modified with a scope with laser sight and a de-attach bayonet."

"I call dibs on that one!" said Hayley having a blast with the information he was telling her.

"What about this one?" Morita was carrying a third weapon.

"That's an Ithaca M37 pump-action shot gun it's a twelve gauge shell weapon, it was made by the Americans. That's one sweet shot gun it was used in both WWII and the Vietnam War!" Hirano went full gun otaku mode.

"It's a sweet gun all right!" followed the blond foreigner.

The teen holding the shot gun pointed it at the chubby teen which he freaked out in panic, he took the weapon away from Morita.

"Never even point a weapon to a person even if it's not loaded!"

"Sorry..."

"The only ones you point the weapon is at" them"" he went otaku mode staring at the last weapon.

"This is a crossbow! It's a descendant of one that Robin Hood used! A Barnett Wildcat C5! It's made in Britain! You can even kill a bear with this thing!"

"Oh so it's a historical weapon, coo!" said Morita.

"I guess we should start preparing the bullets" said Hisashi.

"Yeah I need some help putting the bullets in ammo mags, it takes a while to do."

"_At least we have some weapons to defend ourselves. Takashi I hope you're taking care of yourself out there wherever you are..." _

"_**My life is too dangerous I can't involve any of you.**__..."_

"..."

* * *

(Scene change)

Hikaru stood in a small warehouse near Onbetsu river. The Black Dragon shinobi was healing some of the minor wounds he received from his opponent. The memory was still fresh in his mind the White Dragon shinobi Takashi has proven to be a worthy opponent. One fight against him was enough to study all of his moves and he was currently planning a good strategy when he fights him again. This time he will be prepare and make sure the undead don't interfere in their battle. He has pulled down his mask eating a rice ball he brought with him he will need to gain his energy and strength if he wanted to finish the mission. All the members of his squad perished shinobi who fought by his side and completed many missions in the past. To think they have been slained by a teenager, but he knew better to underestimate an opponent. His intuition kicked in sensing a presence in the area. The elite shinobi didn't attack because it was an ally, another Black Dragon shinobi appeared from the shadows.

"What's your report on the mission?"

"My squad died fighting the White Dragon shinobi Komuro."

"You killed him...?"

"The situation became complicated, I retreated..."

"You failed...?" the messenger shinobi got upset.

"This one isn't to take lightly. Gen the mighty dragon of heaven trained him well."

"And that is why Domu-sama has place his entire trust in you to do the job. Komuro is among the most skilled of the White Dragon, he must be taken out now. We already experienced difficulties trying to execute the white storm of heaven, we've lost too much of our shinobi."

"Do not forget my younger brother lives, our clan hasn't been successful hunting him down."

"You should watch that sharp tongue of yours Hikaru, or you might lose it."

"I apologize if my words have anger you, I'm just simply stating the truth. Tell Domu-sama that I will do the job tonight, Komuro Takashi will die by my hand."

"You better be successful this time, you know we don't tolerate failure. You know the prize of those of the Black Dragon of Earth that fail in their missions?"

"I'm well aware."

"Then see that you fulfill the mission" the shinobi finally left vanishing into the night.

"_They haven't kill my brother or the white storm of heaven and they can still claim they can kill me if I fail. Our clan has grown so arrogant through the years..."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: urban district near Onbetsu river)

As the streets of the neighborhood was filled with dark of the night there were many undead roaming in many locations. Takashi stood on a electric post watching in the distance to make sure the path was clear from" them". Behind him stood Allen and Alice waiting for the young shinobi to make the order to keep going. They were been protected and lead by him trusting he will take them to somewhere safe from the zombies. Komuro stood in deep thought full aware that the undead were the least of his worries, the Black Dragons of Earth were still out there. Now instead of his friends from school the ones he was putting in danger, it was a father and his seven year old daughter. It got worse now because there was now a little girl involved in this mess and it was too late to do anything now after giving his word that he will look after them. But this was a debt he needed to pay after Allen treated his injuries for accidentally hitting him with his car.

"This is what are we going to do. We'll move in slowly and quietly, remember we have to avoid any unnecessary sounds. It doesn't look like they're any of" them" in this part of the street."

"Most of the houses I've seen they appear to be empty. It won't be that easy to find shelter here" said Allen.

"We'll search everywhere I won't stop until you guys have a safe place to hide."

"Takashini-chan?" Alice spoke to the teen shinobi.

"What is it?" he turned to her pulling down his mask giving her a smile because she added a suffix as he was her older brother.

"Thank you for protecting me and my daddy."

"You can thank me after we have gotten to a safe place, let's go."

The teen shinobi took a few steps ahead as he heard some moaning not too far. He gave Allen a hand sign to stop and that he will go on ahead alone. Going ahead taking a turn on the street there were undead in short groups. It might be easy to avoid" them" been very quiet, attacking" them" will cause sound that will attract other that might be far away. Before he could make a decision of what to do his ear rang hearing barking, though it wasn't that loud. From the sound it looks like it belonged to a small dog, but still the bark was enough to make" them" react. The shinobi didn't had a choice but to attack now that they were on the move he used his bow shooting arrows at the closest undead. He signaled Allen to go on as he shot another arrow to the head of a zombie. The American took his daughter's hand and resumed taking the teen's lead following him close by. Running ahead there were more but the young shinobi brough" them" down with his arrows.

"Take Alice-chan we might have to run from now on!"

The adult nodded taking the pink haired girl in his arms knowing getting to that a safe place wasn't as easy as they thought. This wasn't how Takashi wanted to spend the zombie apocalypse, his thoughts went once again to his friends. He was supposed to be there with them aiding the group to survive remembering his dream where they were angry and disappointed in him for leaving them. Now after his depart he felt like he couldn't stare back at their faces if he does see them again. It wasn't a big deal he just abandoned them when they needed him the most and instead here he was helping two strangers. He had nothing against Allen and Alice this was his own problem to let more people in, endangering their lives to his enemies. Komuro slashed away at any undead in his way while watching front as the father stood behind close by. This wasn't his day and it was making him a bit cranky.

"_Did I did the right thing leaving? If I had stay then the Black Dragons would have attacked them too. I had to go but I regret my choice, I would still be with everyone and who knows I might have finally gotten laid with Rei, or Saya or with Saeko. This is official my life sucks, been a shinobi has its days of been a pain the ass."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Saeko has changed after the bath but since her clothes were been wash she couldn't find any appropriate clothing to wear she went with an apron and her panties which it was a black lace thong. The Busujima was currently in the kitchen and decided to make some food for her comrades especially the male members of the group. They have chosen to take it upon themselves to protect them while watching any activity outside from" them". No matter how focused she was on her cooking her thought seemed to return to Takashi and she will always wondered the same thing. If he was all right on his own even if she didn't doubt it because she was aware as she has told the others that he can take care of himself. But still being alone and the threat of" them" and safe places for shelter were very hard to find she couldn't help but feel worried about his well-being.

The others were also relaxing after the bath. Saya has put different clothes because her uniform was been washed just like hers and she was currently sleeping. It was the same with Yuuki she was feeling so tire after enough excitement with the undead, she picked one of the couches to sleep just like the Takagi. Rei has also changed clothing but hasn't seen the Miyamoto the same with Shizuka, she had no idea where they went. But she remember the blond nurse was holding onto a bottle of what might be alcohol before she left to the kitchen. That couldn't be good, as for Jessica she changed her clothes and has joined Kohta on the terrace for scouting. The kendo captain rolled her eyes apparently both gun otakus were very excited about their new" toys" that they wanted to try them when the time comes. It has become peaceful in the apartment but they knew this wasn't going to last for too long.

The Busujima felt someone was behind her but the person didn't gave her time to react. A pair of arms wrapped from behind holding the kendo mistress in a reverse embrace. She suddenly blushed the hands started fondling her breasts through he apron, whoever was doing this was going to pay. She would never allow no man to touch her this way, she glare turning to the person who was touching intimately. Her anger completely faded when she gazed at the face of Takashi the boy she has developed strong feelings. Now that she knew it was him, she smiled with the blush remaining on her cheeks. The kendo captain moaned at the way he fondle her breast before the aroused Komuro slid his hands through the apron touching them for real. The action enough made her nipples get hard and he was already playing with, keeping the Busujima busy approving his actions with soft moans.

"T-Takashi..."

"Shhh-it's okay Saeko-chan, just relax I'm going to make you feel good" he kissed the nape of her neck.

"But why are you-" she was interrupted by giving a moan as Takashi kept on giving her neck a trail of kisses.

"I want you right now, just say the word and I will make your dreams come true."

"Yes, do whatever you wish to me."

The Busujima, now finally aroused give in to her desires kissed Komuro with so much passion. Both were engaged in a tongue war while the male teen reached to her thong and touched her wet womanhood through the fabric of her panties. She moaned in pure bliss he was amazing doing such a great job that it felt so unreal. But unfortunately for Saeko she was truly lost in her erotic fantasy to realize it was all just a dream since Takashi was never there to begin with. The kendo mistress finally snapped back to reality noticing her surroundings, she sighed realizing the man who has stolen her heart wasn't here. She got worried again thinking about his safety he was out there, on his own fighting to survive just like what they were doing. Her noses caught the smell of something burning and her eyes widened as she gazed at the stove, the food she was cooking was burning. She felt like sulking after she got the pan away from the stove, no doubt the food was preparing for everyone was now ruined.

"_This has never happened to me before" _she gave another sigh her thoughts drifting to the teen.

"_Takashi will be fine but not having here with us, it makes me feel uneasy..." _

Morita entered the kitchen smelling the burn hoping everything was all right. That was when he saw Saeko and what she was wearing really brought his attention. His eyes widened turning like saucers he got a nose bleed and turned pale at her choice clothing. He couldn't believe it was true that the kendo captain was actually wearing what was part of his perverted fantasies for one of Fujimi's hottest girls. The Busujima hasn't noticed him yet because she was taking care of the burnt food and her thoughts were back to Takashi. A grin formed on his lips holding a digital camera he found while checking on the belongings of Shizuka's friend and he couldn't resist but to take a couple of snapshots of the kendo captain wearing the sexy outfit. He made sure to photograph her butt and the side boob once he was done he left in victory cheering in his mind.

"_Now I can die happy, I don't believe it. Busujima sempai is wearing the thong and the apron she's really wearing THE THONG AND THE APRON! Dreams do come true!" _

* * *

(Scene change)

Saya stood on the couch sleeping peacefully after thinking endlessly about Takashi. She eventually fell asleep over worrying about the teen. After finishing the shower the pink haired Takagi has changed her school uniform to a blue tank top with black shorts showing her nice petite figure as well as her F cup breasts. She twist and turn after her thoughts were invading her mind regarding Komuro, even in her dreams it was haunting her because of her concern. Ever since that incident that almost kill him because he protected her taking the sniper rifle bullet for her, she has grown a behavior to always worry about him for the smallest things. The pink haired girl remained turning as she was about to fall from the couch , she opened her eyes taking a few breaths. Her caramel eyes widened there was someone in the couch with her but it was hard to see without her glasses, they were next to the furniture in a small table.

"T-Takashi...?" she quickly got angry for seeing him again after what he did.

Komuro remained quiet, instead he kept a smile that made her blushed because he looked so freaking adorable. That was until he pined her legs making it look like he was in a sexual position with the Takagi, she blushed again at the realization of such. Yet on the back of her mind she was loving this and she could feel the wetness in her black shorts since she wasn't wearing any panties. Another thing she kept in mind that she could feel the bulge on his pants, it was exactly what she was thinking. But she was too stubborn and proud and while her hormones were screaming at her to tell him the two words which it was" fuck me" she showed some restraints. Especially when she was angry at him for leaving the group without giving a proper explanation for his actions. Though the blush was still on her cheeks and it was hard to resist the way he was pinning her legs.

"What the hell do you you're doing?" she failed to show her anger, her tone was more of embarrassment.

"Saya-chan" the male teen kept his smile his tone was filled with so much affection.

"What...?" she blushed again he has added a suffix to her name.

"I know what you want, all you need to do is tell me."

"Stop talking bullshit, I'm pissed at you for leaving us..."

The teen grinned as he removed her black shorts earning a gasp from the Takagi. She wasn't wearing underwear meaning he will take a good look at her womanhood, yet her hormones were screaming at her to let him and stare at her intimate part as long as he wants. Now Takashi was getting an amazing view of her pussy which it was wet, it made his grin wider. Saya instead of been pissed at him and beat the living shit out of him she stood in her place letting him continue to stared at it, finally she seems to have fallen prey to her desires. By now lust has taken over her and her expression has turned into one of full arousal, she licked her lips not helping it. This was the same person she holds strong feelings so she wouldn't mind if he will stare at her most intimate part. It became even better as Komuro lowered his face ready taking a closer look at her wet womanhood.

"Say it Saya-chan..."

"I want you to...I want you to eat my pussy" she fondle her breasts and pinched her nipples through loose tank top.

"What's that Saya-chan? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I want you to eat my pussy Takashi."

"Your wish is my command" he grinned plunging his face giving a few licks.

"Oh Takashi!" she moaned in ecstasy.

The pink haired teen opened her eyes giving a soft moan before realizing Takashi wasn't present. She frowned realizing it was all just some dream from her secrets perverted fantasies with herself and the male teen. It felt so real and a genius like her should have figure out it was too good to be real, so of course it had to be a dream. She lay back on the couch hoping she will get some sleep since it was still dark. Taking a look at her black shorts she felt something wet and obviously her fantasy had such effect on her that she will get wet. The Takagi gave a sigh after she just showered this happens, while on the back of her head she really hope her fantasy with Komuro comes true. It was after all, the result of having such strong feelings for the male teen.

"_I hate when this happens."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Hisashi stood in a room watching the news on a flat screen he was paying attention to the broadcast which it was live on Onbetsu Bridge. Next to the room on the terrace stood Kohta and Jessica with their new weapons the blond foreign has changed her school uniform to a white t-shirt enough to hug her D cup breasts, a pair of denim shorts and a camouflage bandana. The chubby teen had the customized AR-10 and the American girl had the Springfield rifle. Both were scouting the situation outside and glad that there weren't any of" them" around these parts for now. The teen took a glance at both before turning his attention to the television set it was important to know more of the situation regarding the pandemic. Especially if there were good news like a cure for the disease, but he doubt remembering the news he saw back at the school. The entire world was suffering and it was on the brink of destruction its like the only thing that was bound were nothing but bad news.

*A lockdown is in effect here at western Tokonosu city. However, as this pandemic spreads throughout the world, one in ten people are doubting effectiveness of these lockdowns. Those of us left behind due to lack of transportation to our offshore facility will continue to report on the current situation in Tokonosu city through satallite communications.*

"_It's getting worst and worst, no good news..." _

*This abuse by the police is unforgivable! We believe this killer pandemic is caused by biological weapons developed by our government and foreign nations!*

*Right now, we're live at the demonstrations of those that are against this lockdown.*

*We condemn those that caused this killer pandemic!*

*According to these handouts from the group they believe that this was caused by the leak of a biological weapon developed by the Japanese and American governments.*

"_Now they're calling it a biological weapon. Those that find out the truth come up with the craziest of theories, all of this. At this rate, no one will be left alive." _

"Hey what you're doing?" Morita entered the room.

The teen went to gazed at the tv where Hisashi still had his eyes at. He gasped seeing the horde of" them" that were trying to cross the bridge followed by the police opening fire. They killed a few but they were too many to handle with their handguns they didn't had enough to for so many undead. Another thing that shocked him that the officer in charge of has actually shot the leader of the revolt, the people who were blaming the government for the pandemic. That's where the broadcast was cut off and it was enough for the teen to panic because Onbetsu Bridge wasn't that far from where they were. He got seated on the floor along with Igou who was still in deep thought looking calm completely the opposite of him.

"This is bad."

"Yes, I don't think we'll be able to stay here for too long. This entire street might become like the bridge."

"So many zombies outnumbering us" gulped Morita.

"We can't risk staying the night here we might have to pack and leave-"

Hisashi cut himself off after watching somebody was behind Morita. A pair of long arms wrapped around the teen scaring him half to death, that is until his face was next to the best cleavage of big breast he has ever seen.. In fact this was the first time he has seen a pair of hooters from so close. He blushed brightly spotting the busty Shizuka who was wearing nothing but a white towel, eventually the close proximity gave him the effect of a nose bleed falling unconscious. The black belt karate teen stood in thought at the nurse's expression all blushing and dreamily he could tell she wasn't been herself.

"Igou-kun" the busty blond said in a seductive tone.

"Marikawa-san are you drunk?"

"I just had a tensy wensy of whiskey I found on Rika's secret stash. I offered some to Miyamoto too."

"_Rei's drunk too..." _

"Igou-kun" she walked in a seductive way towards the teen who was starting to get nervous.

"Marikawa-san please-"

"Shhh" she giggled covering his mouth with two fingers.

"It's okay we're all alone here..."

"Actually we're not."

"What's going on here?" Kohta emerged from the terrace.

When the chubby teen laid eyes Shizuka wearing a towel and showing the amazing cleavage was enough to make the gun otaku turn red from head to toe. But the nurse blowing him a kiss is all that it took to knock him out of commission.

"Kohta what's wrong?" Jessica emerged spotting the downed teen, her eyes fell towards the bare naked blond before her.

"Figures, men can't control themselves" she sighed.

"Think you can help Hirano-san?"asked Hisashi.

"He'll be fine, all he needs is a good smack to the face and he'll be back to normal" the blond foreigner dragged the gun otaku back to the terrace.

"You guys keep on scouting and let me know if you spot any trouble."

"Got it!" she finished dragging the gun otaku resuming gazing in the distance with a pair of binoculars.

"Igou-kun you're so cool" Shizuka giggled pressing her body on him.

"Marikawa-san try not to be too loud."

"If it's too quiet I'll get scared. I just want to be like this" she happily wrapped her arms around him.

"All right" he turned himself carefully picking the blond woman on his back.

Before he knew it she was already fast asleep meaning she must have drank a lot of the alcohol, he only hope Rei wasn't in the same level of intoxication. He still found it hard to believe she will drink alcohol especially when she still wasn't in the legal age to drink. Then again, this world was no longer normal the law doesn't exist and it was every man for himself. The only reason he saw possible for the Miyamoto to drink it must be because of concern and loneliness, because Takashi wasn't here. It seemed Komuro's sudden depart has affected everyone from the group, especially Rei. Now it was his responsibility to be the new leader and keep everyone alive. As he reached circular staircase he was met by the Miyamoto wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and white panties, her expression was the same as Shizuka. The karate teen took a guess she was also drunk.

"Rei what's wrong?"

"Hisashi I..." the Miyamoto started sobbing.

"It's okay don't worry Takashi will be fine. Trust him he's a lot stronger than he looks okay?" he smiled he knew this was the only thing that was bothering her and reason to why she got drunk.

"Hisashi!" Jessica called.

"What is it?" the teen immediately went to the terrace.

"We have trouble on the way" Kohta has recuperated.

The karate teen didn't like his tone having a bad feeling. Hayley gave him the binoculars only to spot a large horde of" them in the streets far from where they were, but it wasn't going to be long before they reached their location. He sighed now he was wishing Takashi was here because sometimes he can a quick thinker and quite honestly he believed he was more fitted to be the leader of the group than himself.

* * *

(Time skip)

Takashi has ferociously cut down more undead his uniform and katana was soaked in blood. He has forgotten how long this was going on it's been a while since the unknown occurrence took place. While traveling with the group the number of zombies has increased to an impressive volume and to think when they started traveling, it was so empty and quiet. He couldn't be more wrong now the mission to protect Allen and Alice has gotten harder than he first thought. There wasn't even time to use his arrows because they were all around him. Too many of" them" to even think straight, he just slash away and kill as many as he could. The young shinobi has lost count how many of the undead he has killed it was ridiculous. He took a minute to look at the father and his daughter they were right behind him un-harm without a singly tint of blood in them.

Komuro was doing everything he could and he wasn't alone. It looks like the small dog they found while traveling the dark streets has decided to follow them and do his job. He was keeping company to the family staying by Alice's side, though his barking wasn't doing much. This was an endless nightmare wherever they go there were more of" them" waiting" it was unclear to what kind of sound they were reacting, but now it wasn't the time to be thinking such details. The shinobis eyes were on a house not too far from their location, the lights were on giving the teen the idea that there were people present taking shelter in the household. This was the chance he was looking for as long as they stay inside and keep the house barricaded and locked it will be enough to hold them off keeping them from danger. Besides he needed to get away from them before Hikaru finds him and attacks, after clearing the path from undead for now the teen turned to the adult male.

"Allen-san listen! See that house? There are survivors taking refugee there, take Alice-chan to safety. I'll stay and keep the situation in control."

"Thank you Takashi you have my gratitude."

"Get going more of" them" might be heading their way!"

The adult male gave a nod as he took his daughter's hand running towards the house. To the young shinobis suspicions more zombies arrived from the distance it looks like there wasn't an end to this madness. Suddenly he felt the pain coming from his ribs the injury he received when Allen hit him with his car he can still fight but with limitations. Still he was strong enough to engage" them" but he was concerned if Hikaru returns and this time arrives with reinforcements. At his current condition he will likely lose been at a strong disadvantage against the elite shinobi. He took down a couple of zombie with his arrows when he heard the little dog's barking, and worst of all Alice cries. His eyes widened in horror thinking the worst has happened to them. He ran until arriving at the house where the survivors were taking shelter and stood shock to find Allen on the ground wounded.

"No..;Allen-san!" he ran to the wounded male.

Checking the wound it wasn't a bite so it was safe to say he wasn't bitten by an undead. He wasn't infected there was some relief on the young shinobi he wasn't going to become like" them" but somebody gave him this wound. His eyes hardened with anger guessing who did this when he gazed at the house where the survivors we're. From the windows of the household the refugees were there staring at him, it was enough to understand what just happened. These people were the ones responsible for this the wound looked deep and at this rater he wasn't going to survive. To think mankind has stood so low, has fallen to the level of scum. To think only for themselves and screw the rest, these people were a prime example. His anger was directed at them not believing they were willing to hurt him just because he wanted to be inside like them. It was worst for poor Alice who stood next to the man with tears falling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!?" his anger was directed to the ones inside the house hiding like rats.

"He only wanted to get shelter with the rest of you to protect his daughter, neither of them were bitten!"

"_In this world you can't trust anyone anymore. This wound is too severe there's nothing I can do, damn it." _

"Daddy don't...Please don't die!"

"Alice honey, don't worry everything's going to be fine..."

"Don't leave like mommy please!"

"It's all right honey..."

"Allen-san I'm sorry I wasn't able to..."

"Takashi you've done enough for me and my daughter already. But I'm afraid I have to ask you one last favor."

"Anything..."

"Look after Alice, protect her. She must live on."

"I will you have my word."

"Thank you. Alice listen sweetie, from now on you will do exactly what Takashi says. He will be your new family, obey him at all cost."

"Daddy..." she resumed sobbing.

"Promise me sweetie."

"I will, I promise..."

Allen didn't said another word as he closed his eyes and the life in his body died. The little pink haired girl cried harder as Takashi knelt giving a comfort embrace on the little girl, the small dog accompanying them stood silent looking it was sad. The shinobi was angry with himself for not been able to help the man when he needed it and now this girl was suffering for his loss. He stood in deep thought this scenario can happen again if he has chosen to stay with the group, anyone can be sharing his fate. Hisashi, Morita, Kohta, Jessica and his thoughts switched to the three girls. The thought of losing them was too much for him to bear it will be worst than the pain Alice was going through. He knew they couldn't stay here for too long with the horde of undead nearby. The shinobi pulled down his mask breaking the embrace, he made the little girl gaze at him.

"Let's say a prayer to your dad" Komuro pulled his mack back up.

She only nodded with her face full of tears.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Who's that?"

Jessica gazed through the binoculars from the terrace. She gazing at a black clad mask stranger next to a little girl with short pink hair next to a dead body, she guessed the worst it was her father. She got concerned about the safety of the girl because of the many undead that were starting surround her and the stranger. The blond foreigner passed the binoculars to Kohta he was gazing at the same direction, his eyes on the little girl. Shortly after Hisashi and Saeko entered the terrace to check on the situation. The karate teen took the binoculars gazing at the girl he got concerned for her safety but also for their own. The streets were starting to get surrounded by horde of" them". Shortly he passed them to the Busujima gazing to the direction everyone was staring. When she saw the black clad stranger a smile has spread over her lips happy and relief to see the shinobi again. At the same time she blushed always feeling attractive towards him.

"What should we do?" asked Hirano.

"That girl is going to get caught up with" them", we can't let that happen" said Hisashi.

"But what about the guy in black? He looks like a shinobi" followed Jessica.

"He is a shinobi, never thought they still existed" replied the chubby teen.

"Shinobi have always existed since ancient period Japan. They have watch over the people for centuries from the shadows. Do not shoot, that one is an ally" said Saeko.

"Yes it looks like he's protecting that little girl" followed Igou.

"Then we should give him support fire?" asked Hayley.

"Do it. Busujima-san wake up everyone and tell them to pack anything useful to the Humvee we'll be leaving shortly."

The kendo captain gave a nod leaving the terrace.

"I should be packing too. You two keep that fire coming."

"Got it! Let's rock and roll Kohta!"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi reacted when he heard a gun shot coming from nearby. His eyes traveled to the dead zombie that was taken out by a bullet to the head. Another shot was fired and this made the young shinobi to looked where it was coming from, until he spotted two figures on a terrace from a house not too far away. He was able to recognized Kohta and Jessica with new weapons which he figured that they must belong to Rika since that was her house. At the same time he felt happy and sad, he was happy to see them again and they were still doing fine but he wasn't counting that Minami's place will be around here. With those supporting him with fire this was his chance to take the little girl to safety, he already knew where to take her. She will be safe with the group though he still didn't know what to do after leaving here with them. The thought of staying with them did cross his mind, but a reminding himself of the Black Dragons he knew he couldn't do that.

"Alice-chan listen. Get on my back I'm getting you to a safe place with people that can be trusted."

"Okay" she nodded as the shinobi grabbed her carrying her on his back while she was carrying the little dog between her arms.

"Hold on tight, close your eyes if it gets too scary."

The pink haired girl gave a nod and just like that Takashi jumped on a railing using his speed to get away from the undead. Kohta and Jessica fired their precise accuracy shooting the zombies down with their respective weapons. It turns out both teens were even better using strong weapons like assault rifles. After the shinobi left the range of the undead he felt more relief glancing behind him Alice has closed her eyes just in case. His impressive speend and agility allowed him to reach Rika's apartment even with his injuries he can still move his usual speed. He saw the Humvee with the hatch of the back opened looks like they were preparing to pack things up to leave on the vehicle. His eyes laid on the people outside spotting Saeko, Hisashi, Rei and Saya. Komuro made a mental note at the clothing the Busujima, the Takagi and the Miyamoto were wearing because they all looked so freaking hot and sexy especially the kendo captain since she was wearing nothing behind the apron.

"Alice-chan it's okay you can get down. These people will not hurt you."

"It's you" Saya recognized him as the stranger who saved her from been taken hostage by Ichigoya at her parents anniversary party.

"It's good to know you're all right" Saeko replied with a smile.

The teen shinobi gave a nod as he set the pink haired girl down holding the doggy.

"Listen Alice-chan, don't call me by my name in front of these people okay? Just call me mask man" he whispered softly.

"O...Okay" she replied giving a nod.

"What are you whispering about?" replied the Takagi in suspicion.

"What brings you here?" asked Hisashi nornally because he didn't saw the shinobi as an enemy.

"Look after her" he knelt next to the little girl.

"Her name is Maresato Alice, she lost her mother and now her father. I chose to take responsibility for her but I..." his eyes softened remembering the Black Dragons of Earth.

"We don't mind, isn't that right Igou-san" the Busujima turned to the leader.

"Not at all" he smiled staring at the little girl.

"Who are you?" asked Rei.

"Just a shadow."

"A shadow...?" Saya raised eyebrow at the suspicious character even if he saved her.

"Everyone?"

The group turned to the entrance of the house seeing Yuuki wearing a small green tank top showing cleavage with white shorts. She was holding onto Morita who looked like he has passed out again.

"What happened to Morita now?" asked Igou.

"Morita-san was finishing packing when Marikawa-san walked passed him naked, he got a nose bleed."

"Figures" said the pink haired teen not surprised.

"_Oh well Morita will always be Morita" _Takashi chuckled mentally.

"Is everything ready?" asked Saeko.

"We're almost there" said Rei.

"Hey you two get down here we're leaving!" Saya called out to Kohta and Jessica.

"Roger!" replied Hirano.

Shizuka arrived and to everyone's surprise she was still wearing her towel, guess it was better than nothing at all but complete nakedness. Everyone sweat dropped while the boys were trying so hard not to blush or get a nose bleed like Morita did. Takashi was blushing behind his mask and thought about many things except for boobs and sex and maybe taking a cold shower if he can will help too. The blond nurse was feeling well because she was suffering from a hangover due to her drinking. The busty woman got inside the Humvee and soon the last two members of the group arrived holding their weapons. Taking a glance at Jessica and Kohta it was hard not to notice what the gun otaku duo were wearing. Hirano was wearing a bullet vest with two small flashlights stick on his head with a white bandana and Hayley was still wearing her camouflage bandana but she added a camouflage flak jacket.

"Everyone get in!" Hisashi said.

"Come on Morita-san" Yuuki was helping the teen recover from his nose bleed.

"They're coming!" Rei saw the horde of undead heading their way in many numbers.

"What are you going to do?" Saeko turned to the shinobi.

"Get going..."

"You want to stay here are you crazy?" Saya gazed at him trying to avoid any concern she was feeling for him, he did saved her life.

"It's not wise, you should come with us" said the Busujima.

"Go now, Alice-chan stay safe with everyone. You look after her too" Takashi smiled turning to the small dog with her.

He watched the group boarding the Humvee while some looked hesitant to leave him here with so many of" them" heading here. Among them were Saeko, Saya and even Rei even if she had no idea who was he behind that mask. Shizuka was on the driver and turned on the engines she pressed the gas pedal and left the house leaving the shinobi behind. As much as he wanted to go with them he couldn't as he was condemned to fight alone without risking the lives of those who are precious to him in this world that has fallen, transformed into an undead hell. Besides he couldn't possibly join them after he sense a familiar presence, one that indicated an enemy. Komuro knew he was going to find him soon, but not this soon. Another fight was inevitable he slowly sheathed his sword when Hikaru appeared behind him. None said a word as the elite shinobi stood in his place and his opponent turned to him.

"You had a perfect chance to kill me just now."

"Attacking from behind isn't my style."

"We're finishing this fight for good."

"Indeed, I have to kill you now. My clan is losing its patience. This time no one shall interfere."

"Try telling that to" them"" Takashi pointed to horde of undead who managed to bring down the fence of the house.

Hikaru only replied casting the same nimpo he used during their first fight. Only this time it was stronger the fire blast was larger and burned down every single zombie, Rika's place was also caught in the fire. Komuro stood in thought and he was impressed that he can cast a powerful version of a fire nimpo. He suddenly hold his ribs he can still feel the pain from his injuries, he hasn't fully recovered yet. It made him doubt that he'll be able to fight him at even odds in his condition taking a closer look at him he didn't looked wounded at all, considering he wasn't able to land a fata strike on him. Takashi composed himself going into an attack stance without any fear in his eyes.

"Hmm...I don't recall giving you such wound."

"Not you, an accident..."

"One that you shall regret with your life" the elite unsheathed his sword.

"_With this injuries it's going to be a lot harder to fight him..." _

Hikaru charged with a quick swing that the teen blocked, but the force from the colliding weapons send him back. More quick attacks and he was having a pretty hard time to block the attacks, much less dodge them. Just as the elite shinobi thought this match has gotten easier than their last one with his injuries he already won the fight. It became pitiful how weakened he has become he was no longer fighting that skilled shinobi that was able to put up with him in their las encounter. It was his chance to finally fulfill his mission and take him out for good because his clan wasn't going to wait another minute. For Takashi he was not happy, he was able to fight" them" but that was because their easy opponents but fighting an elite was a different story. After blocking another the teen shinobi lost his sword making the situation worst, he was now weaponless.

"_How the mighty have fallen." _

"It ends here White Dragon shinobi Takashi."

"Not while I'm still breathing!"

"Of course" he raised his katana as Komuro was quick to block the attack with his bare hands.

His hands bleed from touching the sharp blade but it has saved his life. Komuro took the chance to countered punching Hikaru and unleashing his hand to hand combat moves. The Black Dragon shinobi was taken off guard as he dropped his sword and took a full blow of his moves. The elite recovered countering but the teen blocked and countered hitting his face and chest he resumed his barrage sending him to the ground. He wasn't going to let some fractured ribs stop him taking his time he took a kunai from his hostler using as it was throwing another punch. Hikaru blocked and quickly countered, his eyes widened the White Dragon shinobi blocked his attack. A grin has formed on the teen's lips as he went to use a head butt on the elite giving him a big headache and the same for him. Takashi took the chance that he was still from his surprise attack and use the kunai to slash his throat, the elite shinobi dodged it but the projectile cut his mask off avoiding the vital spot.

"_What...?" _Komuro stood in shock staring at the elite Black Dragon Hikaru unmasked.

"_That face he..." _

Hikaru has quickly reached for his sword taking the opportunity to charged at the teen. Komuro was still shocked at his physical features that lowered his guard. The elite shinobi was now pointing his katana at his throat reversing the situation from a few seconds ago. Now he was at the mercy of his enemy and he knew enemy clans never show mercy, a shinobi will always be merciless. Those were among the first rules he learned during his training after learning the fundamentals that made a shinobi. The teen panted his ribs were still hurting not knowing what to do, the pain was getting worst and realized there was nothing he could do. Thinking about everyone he wished he could have seen them one last time. The sword was pressed to his skin making a small cut.

"Any last words before you depart?"

"..."

"Very well..."

Before Hikaru could act he immediately dodged an incoming attack coming from a newcomer. Takashi was shocked to see Saeko has arrived to save his life though he was overjoyed and relief to keep his head on his neck. He was upset to see her here thinking by now she and the others were far away from this place, probably crossing Onbetsu river by now. The Busujima stood behind the teen shinobi with means to protect him from the elite Black Dragon shinobi. He got up taking the chance to picked up his sword while Hikaru remained in his place staring at the woman who interfered.

"_What in the world is she wearing?" _

"What are you doing here?!"

"It should be obvious by my actions" she replied keeping her eyes on the enemy.

"You shouldn't be here, I told you to leave!"

"If I hadn't arrived on time you would've been dead right now."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you and everyone else leaves and cross the river."

"Do not miss judge my actions, we are planning to cross the river with the Humvee. But you're coming with us."

"What...?"

"We're not leaving without you, that is the decision we all made on vote" the kendo captain gave a smile giving a quick glance at the shinobi making him blushed.

"I'm afraid his plans to travel with you will have to be cancel" Hikaru prepared to attack while enduring the injuries he received from Komuro.

"Listen Hikaru. I'm only going to give you this one chance to escape with your life. I don't want to continue fighting you."

"You know very well I cannot do that. The only thing that matters the most to a shinobi is the mission, killing you means everything to me and to my clan. If your bare nude companion wishes to join in combat, then so be it."

Takashi hold the thought of chuckling since Saeko was indeed barely naked with her apron and thong. However the Busujima didn't reacted to his comment she kept her expression focused and calm.

"Fine then...I will finish you off myself" he walked next to the kendo captain.

"_I wonder if I'll be able to use it in my current state..." _

"Your move White Dragon shinobi."

The ten shinobi started forming the hand seals making his body crack with lightning energy. The elite shinobi was taken back by the sight knowing what he was doing and Saeko has kept her distance from him but no doubt she was impressed what she was seeing. Komuro groaned trying perform the technique he learned during his training but it all depended on the physical condition of his body if he will be able to take it in his current condition. Hikaru reacted throwing shurikens but the Busjima blocked it using her bokken, the projectile weapons hit the wooden sword causing a few cracks on it in which the kendo captain took notice. Takashi finally grasp the technique as a bolt of lightning was running in his hands he pointed towards his opponent.

"Nimpo Raiden!"

He shot the lightning bolt hitting the elite shinobi dead on. The intensity of the attack was enough to create an explosion that spread the fire more. That was all Komuro could take as he fell on his knees his fracture ribs were hurting a lot. Saeko went to him realizing he was wounded probably before he met up with the group she wrapped his arm around her shoulder carrying the shinobi. The Busujima didn't bothered looking behind because she knew the shinobi they were facing was dead from such a powerful attack. She took him and he was probably too hurt to protest reaching the Humvee which it wasn't that far but Saya, Hisashi and Rei were waiting the kendo captain's return. They put the wounded shinobi on the vehicle everyone got back in. Hisashi gave Shizuka the signal to leave and the busty blond follow pressing the gas pedal. Everyone's eyes were on the shinobi they quickly saw he wasn't feeling well.

"Don't move, you're obviously hurt" Saeko's tone wad clear of concern.

"Marikawa-san I think you should take a look at him" said Saya.

"But I'm driving!" replied the blond nurse.

"It's all right I'll be fine. I was already treated" replied the shinobi feeling like getting a long rest.

"Sure you're okay?" asked Hisashi.

"A shinobi in our group, how super cool is that" said Morita.

Alice has suddenly embraced the shinobi in tears looking so happy he was safe.

"Takashini-chan! I was so scared when you stayed behind!"

"..."

"_Oh no, Alice-chan what have you done?" _Komuro rubbed his forehead the truth was revealed.

As soon as the pink haired little girl mentioned the name of their missing former leader everyone's eyes were on the shinobi. Every single member looked shocked and they have remained quiet like time has stopped and no one felt like saying a word. Alice eventually realized what she did or rather what she said. Takashi clearly told her not to say his name in front of these people and she ended up disobeying him, but she didn't do it on purpose. There was no need to deny it anymore because they were about to bombard him with so many questions. Without giving any thought the teen sighed and removed his mask revealing his face to everyone. They gasped at the shocking revelation that the shinobi was in fact their former leader and dear friend. It was better to get this over with before it gets out of hand and raises more questions from the group.

"T-Takashi" Rei finally spoke trying to recover from her shock.

"No way...It's really you Komuro" Morita followed looking more shocked than the Miyamoto.

"Didn't see that coming" Jessica looked the same.

"It's you Komuro-san" Shizuka gazed from behind but went back with keeping her eyes on the road.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Takashi!?" Saya snapped at the revelation.

"Look everyone, I know you want to know what's going on or what does this mean, but I would like to get some sleep. I promise I will explain everything once we have cross the river."

"I'm not going to wait a minute longer to hear your explanation-" the Takagi was stopped by Hisashi.

"Let's give him some space he's been through enough as it is."

"I agree let him get some rest. I'm sure we could use some after what just happened" followed Saeko.

"Takashini-chan I'm really sorry for telling then about your name" said the little girl.

"It's okay Alice-chan I'm not angry at you" he gave a yawn getting in the mood to sleep.

The group chose to stay quiet and let then teen get some rest. Even when Shizuka warned them to brace themselves because she pressed the gas pedal further to jump off the street and landing on the river. The Humvee was currently in the process of crossing Onbetsu river and from the looks of things it will take at least until sun rise to make it to the other side. Everyone has followed Komuro's lead in getting some sleep while the Humvee remained its course. Rei and Saya were still not happy and confused at the same time after finding out of the teen's identity not knowing what to think of it. Saeko remained in deep thought looking like she had so many questions in her head, the same can be said with Hisashi. Shizuka chose to stay awake since she has gotten some sleep from when she was drunk and kept on driving. Soon everyone fell asleep surviving another night from the pandemic infecting the entire world.

* * *

**Yep guess the cat was finally out of the bag, everyone knew I was a shinobi now. I meant it I was really tired I wasn't trying to avoid the topic or explaining them the truth about my life. After this I didn't had a choice but to come clean and tell them everything. I was aware once I reveal the truth I will be putting them in danger now their lives will be in great risk. As I slept it wasn't going to be long before I tell my friends who I really am and the kind of life I have as a shinobi of the White Dragon of Heaven. It wasn't so bad at least I won't have to hear Rei and Saya's tantrums angry at me for leaving them, which I have regretted so much doing. In my dreams I was preparing myself to tell them what I know...**

* * *

To be continued

Next chapter I'm going to make it a chapter focusing on Takashi's life in the White Dragon village and his training along with the introduction of two important characters to the story. Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and follows I really appreciate it thanks. Keep them coming and I will see you all next time farewell!

Next time: Birth of the Dead Shadow


End file.
